With Or Without You
by ohgeekyone
Summary: Same old, same old. New girl in town, kind of a loaded gun. Impervious to Eric's charm. When unfortunate circumstances force them together to help find a certain missing couple, will they be able to stand eachother? M for language.
1. Home

**Only Disclaimer(I always forget): Not mine. All credit goes to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I repeat for emphasis: NOT MINE.**

**Right, well, I keep getting writer's block so I keep starting new stories, which is really bad, right? Anyway, this is based on the TV show, not the books. Yes I have read them all, and yes I do love them, but I think with the TV show there's more to play with. Like Lafayette, and Tara - they're very different in the show. In a good way. :)**

****I realise this has been done before a million times, but I'm going to make it different once we get into the story. Bear with me. If, however, my story is too close to another that it feels like plagerism (I don't think so, but anyway) please let me know so I can delete the story. I really don't mean to offend anyone.****

**Anyway - enjoy. :)**

* * *

I took one last deep breath before climbing out of my red Ferrari. My baby. I shielded my eyes from the constant southern sun as I took in the large white house in front of me. There was a porch that stretched around the perimeter of it with a bench underneath a window, presumably for her to sit on when she fancied some fresh air. I had not been to Bon Temps for a long time, but my mother had made a few visits without me. She was the reason I was here. Her sister and her spouse had died in an accident a while ago and her mother (my grandmother) had taken in their two children. I could still remember how well the pair had gotten along. Sookie and Jason were my best friends growing up - was it sad of me to have cousins for best friends? I was considered too shy and odd to have friends who were not related to me. Life was great. That all changed when my parents heard about Sookie's ability and decided that I shouldn't be 'allowed' to be friends with her any more. They had moved us to New York. To say I was angry wouldn't cover it - I was livid. I did not speak to them for weeks. Four months later, when she was seven and I was five, their parents - my aunt and uncle - died in a flood so they moved in with Gran. My parents wouldn't even let me attend the funeral.

When I turned eighteen, I moved out of their house as quickly as possible and moved into a loft with a few friends of mine. During my high school education, I'd become somewhat popular - I had many friends, attended more parties than I cared to admit, lived my teenage years to the maximum. I did not speak to my parents after I left. They tried to contact me on more than one occasion but I had blanked their calls, their mail. A week ago, I got the call from the hospital: both my parents had died. They'd been murdered by a person named John Booker, who was now in prison for life. Naturally, I had been upset. But whilst I was planning their funeral I decided I needed a change. Somewhere where I could grow up - become more mature, get away from my incessant partying. And there was only one place I could think of going.

So there I was: stood against my baby, looking at the house I hadn't seen for eighteen years. Sookie was now twenty-five years old - I doubted she even remembered me. I finally got the courage to walk up onto the porch and knock hurriedly on the door. Whilst waiting, I bit my lip nervously to the point where it almost bled, and entangled and disentangled my manicured fingers. When she opened the door, she smiled expectantly.

"Hi," I started my voice empty of the southern drawl I missed so much. "Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

I felt it was polite to ask - I knew it was her. She'd definitely grown up, though - her once short blonde hair was now long and curly, her blue eyes still pensive and penetrating. She had a wonderful figure - any girl would be jealous.

"I am," she replied, looking at me inquisitively.

"I don't know if you remember me…I'm--"

"Evelyn Hayward?!" Her eyes widened as she looked me up and down, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

I nodded as her eyes reached mine, and before I knew it, she flung herself at me, hugging the living daylights out of me. I wound my arms around her too, happy she had, in fact, remembered me. She pulled away, her mouth still open, but now forming a smile.

"Oh my God! How are you?" she asked me as she gestured for me to enter her house.

"I'm good, thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm great! I can't believe you're here!" She still had a massive-ass grin on her face. Her smile was contagious.

"Yeah, I figured I'd come back to my roots…" I said, while simultaneously observing the house. It looked exactly the same. From the bright and open kitchen to the long staircase - it was all so nostalgic.

"Why would anyone willingly come back to Bon Temps after they've lived the high life in New York?" She laughed after she'd said that, and from the way she did I could tell that she wouldn't leave Bon Temps for anything - it was her home.

"Turns out New York couldn't hold me," I teased.

"How long are you staying for? Do you need a place to stay?" She looked thrilled at the idea of someone living with her. I vaguely wondered where Gran was.

"I have no idea how long I'm staying, to be honest. I just wanted a fresh start, you know? Away from the bustling city, the bright lights, the people who only want to know you because you've got money…It can get too much."

She nodded in understanding.

"I heard about Angela and Jerry - I'm sorry…" She looked down to the floor.

I shrugged. "Don't be. I didn't speak to them anyway - we weren't exactly close."

She looked up, her brows furrowed."You seemed pretty tight when you lived here…?"

"I stopped talking to them after they moved me."

Her eyes bugged out a little at this, and they then filled with what could only be described as gratitude and loyalty - like I'd been loyal to her.

"So where's Gran?" I had not seen her for years - I missed her, and her cooking.

Sookie's face fell and twisted with sadness. Shit.

"She died, a few months back. There were mass murders around here not long ago, and Gran was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

This wasn't a good time for the Stackhouse family. Adele Stackhouse had been murdered, along with her daughter and her husband, and apparently more people living in the quiet town of Bon Temps had been caught in the midst of the situation.

"Mass murder in Bon Temps…It's unheard of," I muttered quietly. She nodded in response, both of us still reeling from the loss of Gran, even though it was only news to me.

I decided we needed a change of subject.

"If you're offering a place to stay, Sook, I would be really appreciative…"

Her face brightened considerably.

"Of course you can stay here! It was practically your home for years!"

I laughed as she led me up the stairs and into Gran's old bedroom, which was now void from her things. The wardrobe was empty, the sheets were un-slept in. I guessed that this was now more like a spare room to Sookie, a room she preferred not to go in - too many memories.

"I'll help you with your stuff and then we can catch up."

So, after unloading my multiple cases of clothing from my car, she sat me down at the kitchen table with a glass of lemonade.

"So what's new if the life of my favorite cousin?"

I chuckled."Not much, really. I got accepted into Dartmouth to study psychology, but I decided not to go, after all. At the time I was going through my partying stage - yes, I went through that phase. I'm trying to…mainstream, at the moment. I need to mature - get a job, earn a living and not just live off the money my parents left me."

She nodded, taking in everything I said.

"How much _did_ they leave you?"

I blushed slightly. "A hell of a lot…I don't even remember…I nearly passed out when the lawyers told me…"

She chuckled a little but let it drop.

"So quiet little Evie from Louisiana parties?" She smiled a teasing smile.

"Yes…I met some people in High School who had an influence on me. I'm a completely different girl to who I used to be."

Her smile turned wry.

"No…You still blush, you bite your lip and you still laugh as delicately as a daisy. You've just grown a backbone, Evie."

"I did grow up in New York - of course I've grown a backbone. I take shit from no one," I laughed, as did she.

"So what about you? How's life?"

"It's…great. I work at a bar as a waitress - you should look for a job there, we're low on staff - and I have a boyfr--" She cut herself off and looked to the floor.

I gasped in fake shock.

"Sookie Stackhouse, do you have a boyfriend?" I giggled at her embarrassment.

She nodded mutely.

I breathed in sharply and said with conviction, "I knew it!" to which she laughed a little.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

She hesitated before throwing caution to the wind.

"His name is Bill. Bill Compton."

"Compton, eh? I always loved that house. It had a mysterious aura. I thought they'd all died though…" I mused.

She froze, her eyes darting around looking anywhere but me.

I stared at her, trying to think why she had that reaction. She'd stiffened when I mentioned the Compton's were dead…Clearly they weren't. But what if--

"Sookie, is Bill a vampire?" I asked her bluntly, since there was no other way of saying it. No point in beating around the bush.

She remained silent for a few beats before raising her chin high so she looked strong.

"Yes, he is," she said, almost hostilely.

I smiled. "That's pretty cool. I think you topped my Dartmouth acceptance."

She relaxed visibly, before her ever-present smile appeared.

"You're not against vampires." It wasn't a question; it was more of an observation.

I shook my head. "I'm not. In my mind, they're just people - annoying as hell and full of shit."

She laughed at that, the previous tense atmosphere gone.

We continued to discuss our lives for hours. I told her about my past relationships and my friends, she told me about her friends and the latest news on the town. I found the fact that she dated a vampire very interesting. I'd never met one before - I'd always wanted to go to a vampire bar whenever my friends and I went out but they were always either scared or disgusted. I, however, had nothing against them. People were worse, in my opinion. Most vampires had a mild sense of decency and maturity - humans did not. They were all uncouth and vulgar - only after one thing. I assumed vampires were only after two things, one of them being a common factor with humans. The other being blood. At least vampires showed variance.

Sookie and I talked for hours until she informed me that she had to attend work, and I should come with her. She told me Sam would hire me, and if he did that she would show me the ropes on how to be a waitress. I was fairly excited, surprisingly. My first job - and it was at home.

*********************

We arrived at Merlotte's about ten minutes later, which gave Sookie enough time to throw her hair up into a ponytail and change into her uniform of a white t-shirt and tiny black shorts. I was not looking forward to wearing that if I got the job. I was slender, but it was not something I tried hard for. I was short, meaning I was petite. I'd always hated being small - it made people look down on me in more than one sense. I would have worn heels constantly if it wasn't for my complete lack of equilibrium. Gran had always said if there was an object within a three-mile radius I would inevitably find it and trip over it. There didn't even have to be an object - sometimes my feet would just manage to entwine themselves and I'd trip over that. So due to my small frame, the opposite gender found my body…appealing. I did not know how Sookie could cope with the male attention, as she was sure to receive by wearing that. I did not appreciate unwanted attention.

Merlotte's was very authentic and stereotypical of a southern bar, but it held the atmosphere that everyone was content with being in here amongst old friends - it was very homely.

Sookie tottered off to the bar as I observed my surroundings. I saw that she was talking to an attractive woman who was eyeing me curiously, and somewhat spitefully. I cautiously approached them.

"Evelyn, this is Tara. Tara, Evelyn," Sookie introduced us.

I held a hand out to her which she eyed suspiciously before shaking.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, trying to sound polite, though inside I was growing tired of her uncalled for suspicions.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed before walking away to tend a customer. I stood there, and scoffed at her rudeness.

"You'll have to forgive her, Evie. She can be a little…hostile to new people, ever since what happened. You know, the murders, and all…"

I nodded in understanding, when really I didn't see the need for her resentment. I was Sookie's cousin - not a murderer.

"Come on, let's go find Sam."

Sookie grabbed my hand as she led us both round behind the bar to a secluded office. She knocked lightly once, and entered not waiting for an answer. A man sat on a desk; he had long-ish sandy hair and seemed very country - I could tell this due to his checked shirt and boots. He was kind of cute, but not my type at all. He seemed too good to attract me in any way. That being said, bad boys did nothing for me either…Who knew what my type was.

"Hey Sooks," the man, Sam I assumed, said happily, standing up.

"Sam, this is my cousin - Evelyn. She's looking for a job, and I told her you might consider it…?"

Sam perked up a little before letting out a breath that was not a sigh.

"Sure…Have you had any waitress or bartending experience?"

I nodded my head a little too enthusiastically.

"My friend's dad owned a bar back home, and when they were a little short staffed I poured drinks. I didn't get paid, though, because I was sort of…pouring drinks for myself too. It was very informal." I felt a bit embarrassed that I couldn't say I'd worked in a formal place, serving drinks sober.

Sam nodded his head a little before speaking up.

"Well, if Sookie's willing to show you the ropes, I'd be grateful if you could help us out."

I felt like hugging the man right then. As it was, I squealed a little and jumped up a bit, as did Sookie. She grabbed my hand again, dragging me back out to the bar.

"Thank you so much, Sam! You won't regret it!" I hollered over my shoulder. I heard him chuckle behind me, either from my comment or Sookie's enthusiasm. I expected the latter.

For the time being, Sookie handed me a spare t-shirt with the logo on, but it was a little too big since I was so short. She found this humorous - I did not. I remained in my skinny jeans throughout my tutelage, which wasn't that hard. You had sections, you took their orders, you took their orders to the cooks (whose names I learned to be Lafayette and Terry - I genuinely like the both of them) then when their food was ready you brought it them. Simple.

People were very understanding when I pointed out that it was my first night, but most people knew that already - they couldn't remember me, and they noticed I was new. This bar was the social gathering place.

I met more people as the night went on but I could only remember about four. I was always terrible at names. After midnight, things died down significantly. I sat at the bar with a glass of Coke full of ice, sipping it as I waited for any more business customers. Tara thought this was a good time to talk to me.

"So you're Sookie's cousin?"

I nodded.

"Yeah - her mom's side."

"I must've come here just after you left. You really devastated Sookie, you know?"

"I know…it really wasn't my fault, though. If you'd have known my parents you would have understood," I said, laughing a little towards the end. She gave one hard laugh as she looked at me differently.

"I can relate to that, that's for damn sure…"

And with that she walked off and began cleaning the bar, asking the customers if they wanted anything else. I could see that she was just looking out for my cousin - her rudeness was not undeserved.

Twenty minutes later, someone walked in, and the remaining drunken people all shut up, leaving the music the only thing heard. I shook my head at their dramatics, continuing to clean up Table Six - damn kids always made a mess, spilling ketchup everywhere.

I collected their glasses and walked over to deposit them at the bar to be washed. I saw that Tara was chatting away idly to a man, so whoever it was who just walked in had no one to serve them. I put on my smile (Sookie had told me that smiles always helped get better tips) and spun around to be faced with a pale brunette male, with strong cheekbones. He was gazing at me intently, before his eyes trailed around the bar - it was obvious he was looking for someone, and since Tara was right there, and Sam was by the Jukebox clearing tables, that left Sookie. Ah - this was Bill Compton: the boyfriend.

I figured I'd see if he had a sense of humour.

"What are your intentions with Sookie?" I put on my best harsh voice.

He looked surprise at my outburst, which made me want to burst out in giggles but I remained pokerfaced.

"Um…"

"Because I have a '45 and a shovel - I doubt anyone would miss you." Ah, my favourite line from _Clueless._

He glared at me, and was about to say something when the giggles could not be suppressed. I burst out into snickers, almost doubling over at the look of anger and confusion on his face.

"I'm fucking joking, Mr Compton. I'm Evelyn - your girlfriend's cousin. I really didn't mean to offend you…it's from a film. I doubt you'll ever have seen Clueless, though. My apologies." A small chuckle escaped from my tightly pressed lips, but his face only lightened when it did.

He sighed a little before a small smile graced his thin lips. "You are forgiven, Evelyn. Sookie did not mention she had a cousin."

I shook my head. "No, I left when I was five. Family issues, you could say."

He nodded.

"Sookie's around back. I'll get her for you. Before I do, would you like anything?"

"O negative TruBlood, please."

I nodded once before grabbing a bottle and shoving it in the microwave. After waiting patiently, I pulled the door open and handed it to him, putting it on a coaster. He thanked me and I threw him a smile in response before heading round the back to fetch Sookie.

"Sook?" She looked up from loading and unloading bottles into crates. "You have a visitor at the bar."

Her eyes lit up as she dropped the box and dashed out to see Bill. I had to laugh at her eagerness as I carried on doing what she was before. When I finished, it was closing time. Sam told me to be back at 4pm later that day (since it was now morning) and I'd be working until 10pm. I appreciated it that he gave me a little time to recuperate.

I walked back around to the bar to find Sookie and Bill locked in a kiss of passion. I cleared my throat suggestively.

"Oh, as happy as I am to see my cousin sucking face, the bar's closing. I'm sure you can continue this later…at Bill's house," I added on, because I didn't want to hear them going at it.

They both pulled apart and smiled at me.

"I'm going to walk, I think," I told them, because they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. I rolled my eyes and headed to the door.

"Evelyn, excuse us. We will...behave ourselves."

"You bet you will," I warned them both as they smirked and followed me to Sookie's car. I sat in the back, since I was the youngest, which left Bill able to take Sookie's hand over the gear stick. It was a sweet gesture, I thought. We were sat in a comfortable silence, but Bill broke that when he cleared his throat.

"Jessica will be waiting at your house, Sookie. She did not want to be alone for too long," he said, his voice dripping with disapproval. Sookie just smiled.

"She's always welcome."

Bill didn't seem to agree with this. He turned in his seat to face me.

"Jessica is a new vampire. She cannot control herself as of yet."

"Bill…" Sookie started, but Bill continued like he'd not heard her.

"You must be careful around her, Evelyn."

I frowned, but nodded my head slowly nonetheless. Be careful? Were new vampires savage, or something? I really didn't know much about them.

We arrived at Sook--_our_ house in no time, and clambered out to walk up the steps that led onto the porch.

As soon as Sookie opened the door we were greeted by a tall red head who looked bored as hell.

"Thank God! I thought I was gonna die of boredom. Well, die again…" She rambled until she spotted me. "Who's that, Sookie?"

"Jessica, this is my cousin Evelyn. This is Jessica," she told me. I threw my hand out for her to shake, which she did without hesitation. I did not flinch from her cold touch - I had been expecting it.

"You can call me Evie," I told her, then looking meaningfully at Bill so he knew he could call me that too.

"It's great to have someone new around here. It's starting to get boring, and I don't have anyone to go with to F--" She suddenly gasped as if she had an ingenious idea. "Can I take her to Fangtasia tomorrow night, Bill? Please? She needs to see what it's like there with all the vampires. She looks like fun, I think she'd enjoy it! Please, Bill?"

"Whoa, whoa!" I raised my hands which shut her up. "Fangtasia? _Fang_tasia? As in a vampire bar?"

I was getting quite excited at this prospect. Visiting one for the first time would be even better if I had an actual vampire to go with, and Jessica seemed all too willing.

"Yeah! See, she wants to go. Don't you, Evie?"

It suddenly hit me that this was the girl who was supposedly 'out of control'. The only thing she wasn't in control of was her hyper activeness. And all I had to be careful about was that she didn't squash me from her jumping up and down.

"Would you like to attend, Evie?" Bill asked me.

"Um…Sure?" I made it sound like a question. Jessica squealed, and I immediately knew she would be like this constantly: happy and hyper.

Bill let out something along the lines of a sigh whilst Sookie just looked at me, concerned.

"Sookie, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Besides, Jessica's going with me. Right?" I looked to Jessica who was nodding her head fervently in Sookie's direction.

It felt like we were asking our parents permission.

"Anyway, I don't really need permission to go. If I want to, I'll just go," I said, trying to make my voice sound mature and responsible. Maybe I tried a little too much, because both Bill and Sookie looked funnily at me.

I opened my mouth to redeem myself somehow, but decided against it and excused myself to go to bed.

All in all, it had been a successful day: come back to my hometown, gotten a job, met two vampires, promised to go to a vampire club - _Fang_tasia. _Fang_tastic.

* * *

**Updated very irregularly!!! Sorry, but my other stories come before this one. I need to finish them off. :/**

**Review if you feel compelled to. ;)**


	2. Meet Eric

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites/etc. Appreciated a hell of a lot.**

**Pictures of Evelyn, her 'baby', and her dress are on my profile. **

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling groggy and stiff. I looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table to see that it was 2pm. No wonder I felt stiff - I'd been unconscious for thirteen hours. I groaned as I rolled over into a sitting position simultaneously running a hand through my bed-head hair. I walked bare foot through the house until I came to the kitchen where Sookie was sat, eating eggs and reading the newspaper.

"Good mornin'," she chirped happily, beaming at me.

"Morning," I said through a yawn, so it came out very incoherent.

She laughed at my attempt.

"Actually, it's afternoon. You still sleep a lot, I see…"

I nodded as I poured myself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table and sipped at it gratefully. She flicked aimlessly through the paper.

"I was really tired, I guess. And I have a feeling I'll be going to sleep late tonight, too…"

Her eyes darted up from the article she was reading to study my face.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Evie? I mean, it's not what you're used to…"

"A party's a party, right? And Jessica will be there, and what's the worse that could happen? They're not gonna kill me, Sookie, it's a bar. I'll just order myself a vodka and coke and have a chat with Jessica and dance a bit - just like I used to in New York. Stop worrying about me. I'm all grown up, now."

She smiled despite herself and looked at me thoughtfully, her head tilted so her blonde hair flowed down onto the table.

"I'm really glad you're back, Evie. You always knew how to make me smile…not to mention how to have a good time. I'm sorry for worrying, it's just…You're practically my little sister. I'm still all protective over you."

I grinned at her, my coffee mug dangling off my left hand.

"I'm glad I'm back too. Now, if you don't mind, I have to be at work in two hours so I'm going to get ready and mentally prepare myself for tonight," I told her, standing up with a teasing smile on my face. She returned it before announcing that, should I need her, she'd be sunbathing on the front garden.

I took my sweet ass time in the shower, meticulously washing my body with the coconut scented wash, which matched my shampoo and conditioner. When I got out, the room was so clouded with steam I couldn't see the door. I fumbled my way out the bathroom and into my new bedroom to apply moisturizer. I glanced at the clock and realised I'd been in the shower over an hour, so it was nearly half past three. Jesus Christ. I quickly got dressed into the uniform, grimacing at the sight of me in those shorts (they just screamed for attention), and quickly ran a comb through my hair. I didn't have time to dry it, so I rubbed a towel through it. I did a quick observation of myself in the mirror. My blue eyes were large and stood out on my face, but not in a horrible way. My naturally sandy blonde hair was inherited from my mother, who got it from her mother, meaning Sookie inherited it also. Her hair was lighter than mine, though. Her's looked bright and made her eyes look bluer whereas my hair had hints of brown in it, along with different tones of blonde. Sookie was much curvier than I. I was more stick like, not really curvy, but very thin. It bugged the hell out of me. I sighed and remembered my tight schedule, and I ran down the stairs, nearly falling on more than one occasion.

I ran around the kitchen trying to piece together a chicken sandwich. I then darted out the front door, the netting slamming shut behind me.

"Sookie, I've got to get to work. What time's your shift?"

"Um…I start at six, I think."

"Right…" I struggled with all my belongings - my sandwich included. "Well, I'll see you then!"

And with that I hopped into my baby and drove off, sandwich in one hand, steering wheel in the other. I tried my damned hardest not to get crumbs on the sleek leather interior but it was inevitable. I was a messy eater.

I screeched to a halt outside Merlotte's, jumped out the car and headed for the door, locking up as I went. I barged into the bar just as I took a bite of my delicious half eaten meal.

Everyone in the bar stared as I fumbled with my handbag and my sandwich and my cars keys. Oh God.

"Hey, Evelyn," Tara hollered from the bar. I tried to wave but my bag restricted that. I settled with a smile, that probably looked awful since I still had food in my mouth. She chuckled at me as I quickly ran behind the bar and dumped my things where I got told to. I finished my sandwich in one bite, wiped my hands on my short-shorts, and headed back out to the bar.

I leant on it and let out a big gush of air, leaning over it so my head was centimetres from the inner edge of the bar and my hair was fanned out everywhere.

"Girl, you better move your wet hair off the bar. I just cleaned it," Tara told me. I shot up quickly, mumbling my apologies as I headed off to serve my first customers of the day.

*~*

My shift ended at 10pm which was too late for me. I was completely wiped out. Sookie was still bounding from table to table with that big ass smile on her face which faltered when she heard something she didn't want to in their heads. Poor girl.

I threw down my apron that tied around my waist and fell just below the shorts as well as my notebook.

"I'm going home, guys," I told Tara, Terry and Lafayette. They all said their individual goodbyes and I waved to Sookie as I went out the door. She came running after me.

"Evie, just be careful tonight, kay? I know you can look after yourself - you lived in New York - but…I know the guy who owns it. He can be…arrogant, and quick to judge. Kind of a conceited bastard, too."

I smiled at her.

"I will do…I'll be home at God-knows what time. Have a good night, Sook," I told her, blowing her a quick kiss and heading to my escape vehicle.

I drove home quicker than the speed limit, mainly because I was kind of excited and nervous about tonight. As expected, when I arrived Jessica was sat on the sofa looking bored as hell, but when she saw me her expression turned into a beaming smile.

"Go on, get dressed!" She urged me.

"What the hell do I wear to a vampire bar?" I asked her, because I hadn't thought about it at all.

She grabbed my hand and led me up to my room where she sat me down on the bed before turning to my wardrobe which was full to the brim.

"You have a _lot_ of clothes," she pointed out, to which I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. She got excited over every article of clothing and I had to remind her that she needed to pick me something out soon else we wouldn't be at the bar very long. _That_ kicked her into gear. She pulled out a short yellow dress with a high neck and random sequins dotted around. It wasn't one of my favourite dresses (I didn't like wearing short things) but since Jessica had finally settled on something I did not want to become picky. That being said, it did not look like something I'd wear to a vampire bar - for starters it was yellow. The colour of sunshine. Well, it might have been a reminder to the vamps…

I forced a smile. "Great. Give me five minutes."

I dashed into the bathroom, slipping out of my uniform and into the dress. I left my hair as it was since it had now dried and I didn't have the time to do anything drastic to it. My centre parting drew attention to my eyes, but I added mascara and eyeliner to make them look smoky. I tossed my head upside down and shook my hair out and flipped it back, giving it volume. I ran out the bathroom and back into my room where Jessica stood, still looking through my clothes. I bent down underneath my bed and fished out some black peep toe heels and shoved them on to give me a least a little height. I kept my pendant on that my father had given me as a child - it reminded me of them, of the happy times.

"Okay," I breathed, out of puff a bit from my running around, "I'm ready. Let's go!"

There was a long freaking queue. It would take us at least half an hour to stand in that. I told Jessica this as I screeched to a halt in front of it, my tires skidding a little over the gravel. A few people looked.

"We don't have to queue, Evie. I know Pam and Eric. They'll let us in." And with that she hopped out the car; I followed suit.

"Nice ride, by the way," she told me with a wink. I smiled reluctantly and followed her, linking my arm through hers. She smiled happily at the gesture as we walked in front of the waiting people. I felt guilty; I was sure they were all hating us right now. And a pissed off vampire on my hands wouldn't be too good.

"Hey Pam," Jessica chimed at the tall woman wearing leather and holding a clipboard. Her hair was volumized at the top which made her look even taller - I envied her height. She had a deep shade of purple on her lips which added to her mysterious vampiric look. She smirked at Jessica and I.

"I thought Bill was supposed to be keeping an eye on you," she drawled, even her voice oozing sex appeal.

Jessica shrugged, a happy smile still on her face.

"He let me out on good behaviour. Besides, I have a chaperone." She gestured to me, her smile widening impossible further.

I looked at her incredulously. She was supposed to be _my_ chaperone.

"Well, well, well…Who do we have here?"

"Pam, this is Evelyn - Sookie's cousin. Evie, this is Pam."

I hoped I smiled at her but it may not have come out as such. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

She did not smile back, but her smirk grew.

"You're not from around here," she pointed out. It took everything in me not to roll my eyes.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "I lived here till I was five, then I moved to New York."

"How wonderful for you."

I detected a little sarcasm. I bobbed my head, wondering if she'd let us in or not. She took one last look at me and drew back the velvet rope but not before whispering something I couldn't hear to Jessica.

The room was dimly lit, but I could make out everything clearly. The walls were a blood red colour (wow - original) and the floor was black tile. The bar had a red and black quilted pattern on the side and the chairs surrounding it were black and red also. I could see the owners went all out.

Beside me, Jessica squealed in excitement as she quite literally dragged me to the bar and ordered herself a TruBlood and I ordered a vodka and coke (heavy on the vodka). I knocked that back in record time and ordered another one when Jessica had only taken two sips. Then again, mine did look more appealing. I grabbed my new drink and decided to make it last a little longer as Jessica led the way to an empty booth.

"This is so exciting, right?" she asked me, not looking in my direction at all - she was much more focused on the people dancing. The vampire dancers moved so quickly that if you blinked, you missed it. It was rather intriguing. I mean, I could dance, but not like the people in here were doing. Grinding was a major understatement. I could grind - this is just sex standing up but with clothes on and the fangs out. That, too, was actually fascinating to watch.

"It certainly is," I replied to her a little late, with maybe a slight sarcastic undertone. She did not notice either, though.

"I wanna dance," she said almost breathlessly.

I came here tonight to show Jessica that life didn't have to be as boring as she believed it to be: if Jessica wanted to dance, we'd freaking dance.

I hopped up, forcing a happy smile onto my face.

"Well let's go then!" I held my hand out to her which she looked at in amazement before grabbing and following me into the midst of the crowd of people.

As I swayed a little to the awful music I'd become acquainted to throughout my clubbing years, whereas Jessica looked lost. I stopped and tilted my head a bit at her.

"You all right?" She looked really worried and nervous.

"I...I don't know how to dance, really. I mean, I didn't ever go to a bar or a club when I was human."

I smiled at her as a swayed my hips to the beat.

"Just do this and...let go. Don't be worrying what people think about you. And trust me, I don't think any of them will notice," I told her with a laugh as I gestured to the couple beside us who looked like they were about to disappear to a more private place soon.

I soon caught on - this was a place where people could lose their inhibitions. Become who they wanted to be, if only for one night. It was a haven for those who were daring, or maybe people just preferred being around vampires.

And I could sort of see why. There were hardly any people stumbling around drunk, puking their guts up. It was…organized fun, almost. I smiled a bit at that thought.

Jessica, however, did not notice since she was getting into her element. Her hips were moving at a rapid pace, almost double the beat, and her hands were in the air, her eyes closed. She looked like she was enjoying herself, at least.

I smiled at her: a genuine one, even though she could not see me. I really missed being her age when all you had to worry about was whether or not the hottest guy in school really did like you or whether you had something in your teeth and that was why he was staring at you. I imagined Jessica had a lot more on her plate though. It must've been hard for her - leaving her friends and family to live a life of darkness.

I was cut off of my reverie by the man beside us (who had now stopped said attack on the woman) leant back a bit and knocked me forward so I fell onto Jessica but she stabled me. We laughed it off. I turned around to give the man an earful but he'd gone; I saw him walking towards a man sat on a…throne? Conceited was the first word that came to mine. The man reached him and bowed, edging closer and closer to him so it looked like he was about to kiss his foot. I bet throne-man really soaked that up - being treated like a God. Conceited bastard - and I'd not even met him. That phrase rang a bell: Sookie had called it the owner of this establishment. Was that throne-man? I guessed so.

He didn't look very happy at the man's sudden desire to kiss his foot, because let's face it - it was pretty out of the blue. He was so unhappy, in fact, that he kicked the man as soon as he touched him at least two hundred feet onto a table that crushed underneath his weight. I gasped in shock of the man - he hadn't done anything bad. Quite the opposite - he had wanted to worship throne-man, and he'd kicked him! I turned back to the bastard, my best glare on my face, to find that he was looking straight at me. To make sure I turned around to check - nope, everyone was still dancing away like nothing had happened. I turned back around and rolled my eyes at the clichéd gesture I had just done. His eyes were still locked onto mine.

Throne-man was quite attractive. Piercing eyes, blonde hair that looked pristine - what a pretty boy - and the black shirt, black jeans and black leather jacket ensemble added to his appeal. Now that I thought about it, _quite_ attractive seemed like an understatement - he was _very_ attractive.

And said attractive-throne-man was still looking at me. Jessica had stopped dancing and was staring at him too, almost anticipating something. He lifted his arm and crooked two fingers at me; Jessica visibly relaxed - that was what she had been expecting.

"Come on, Eric wants to talk to you," she told me, starting forward and lightly grabbing my hand. I tightened my grasp and jerked her back.

"Why?" I whispered, although some part of me knew he'd be able to hear me anyway. Stupid conceited attractive throne man Eric.

She shrugged somewhat wildly.

"I don't know. But he's going to get angry if we don't go, so…come on," she was speaking through gritted teeth now and tugging me a bit harder. I knew if she wanted to she could use her full strength and haul my ass over there, but we were somewhat friends now: she wouldn't want to hurt me.

"Wait…He's going to get angry? If I don't go over there? Who the fuck does he think he is?" I was kind of shocked, but at the same time, his demeanour did seem that of a demanding asshole.

"Evelyn," she said, sounding a little angry and nervous, "you need to go over there now else he'll get irritated. And an irritated Eric is not something you want. I promised both Bill and Sookie that I'd look after you so move your cute butt up there _now_."

I was being told off by a seventeen year old. I had to bite my lip to stop from smiling. I groaned and let her take me to Eric, biting my lip in worry the whole way. He'd surely heard that conversation. Would he really be angry? Well he shouldn't have been listening then. And if he wanted to talk to me he could have moved his high-and-mighty ass off his ridiculous throne and talked to me like a civilised being. I almost nodded my head with that thought as we reached his platform, so he was still higher up than us like a real King would be. I started to feel particularly petulant towards him, so because I was a mature woman I, naturally, did not do him the courtesy of looking him in the eye. And I folded my arms. All I needed to do now was put on the waterworks and demand a lollipop. And perhaps stick my tongue out at him.

"Jessica," he addressed, his voice smooth like honey. Arrogant honey. "It's nice to see you again. How's Bill and his pet?"

"Bill's great, so is Sookie. This is her cousin, actually. Eric, this is Evelyn Hayward. Evie, this is Eric Northman - he owns this." _I was right._

I could not see if he looked at me or not since I was still utterly fixated on the paint on the wall behind him.

He did not say hello.

Jessica elbowed me and I tore my eyes away from the paint to look at her with an innocent expression.

"What?" I muttered like a child. My gaze unwillingly landed on Eric who had an unfathomable expression on his face. Enigmatic moron. I praised myself for my brilliant mental cussing of him tonight.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and told myself to get a fucking grip. I was being unnecessarily rude to a stranger. A stranger who kicked someone. And who sent for me because he was too lazy to move. He was, nonetheless, a stranger. I may have been too quick to judge.

I looked back up at him, organizing my facial features to look happy. It felt a bit forced.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric."

He remained silent, just observing me. Jessica shuffled uncomfortably on her feet.

"You can call me Evie, if you wish?"

Still nothing.

I darted my eyes to Jessica for help, but she looked just as clueless as I.

After a good minute of silence, he spoke.

"You seemed to have an epiphany on the dance floor, Miss Hayward."

"You can call me Ev--"

"May I enquire as to what it was?"

The asshole cut me off.

Did I have an epiphany whilst dancing? I realised that Fangtasia was a place to let yourself go. Was that what he was referring to?

"I just realised something abut your bar, Mr Northman." Two could play at the Mr and Mrs game.

"Care to elaborate?"

I thought about that. Why did he care so much? And how did he notice I'd been deep in thought? Had he been watching me?

I asked him that very question.

"I asked you a question, Miss Hayward."

"You already asked me one and I told you. It's your turn to answer one now. Have you or have you not been watching me, Mr Northman?"

He sat there, his jaw clenching and unclenching his jaw as Jessica looked back and forth between us. She did not approve of what I said. I quirked an eyebrow up at him. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I have indeed, Miss Hayward."

I nodded once. Should I have been worried?

"I take it is my turn now? What was your epiphany of my bar?"

"It's a place where people release their inhibitions. They come to enjoy themselves; become someone else, perhaps, just for one night. It makes them feel daring, brave."

His facial features did not change.

"Do you feel brave?"

"That's another question, Mr Northman. Why did you call me over here?"

He seemed hesitant to answer that.

"You were forcing smiles all night and then when you were dancing you smiled a genuine one. It intrigued me. That, and you do smell simply mouth-watering…"

I gasped at his bluntness.

"Excuse me, Mr 'I'm too good to mingle with my customers so I'll sit on my ostentatious throne and kick anyone who dare talk to me', but I don't appreciate being called out on what my blood smells like. It's not like I can smell it. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now and Jessica's going to come with me. Right, Jessica?"

I looked at her to find her staring at me, mouth agape like a fish and astonished eyes.

"Jessica?" I snapped, my voice starting to sound manic.

She nodded her head so fast her hair looked like it vibrated.

I nodded my head back at her and then once at Eric Northman. Eugh - what an egotistical name.

"And I'm not going to say it was nice meeting you."

Evelyn Petulant Hayward was back again as I grabbed Jessica's hand and began to lead her away. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something about an "interesting family" and something else about mouth-watering but I just made a disgusted sound and continued hauling Jessica out of there.

We passed Pam who looked at us strangely.

"Good night Pam," I said rather angrily and she just smirked knowingly.

"Good night, Miss Hayward."

I shoved Jessica into my car as I tottered back around the other side and climbed in. As soon as I shut the door Jessica laid into me.

"What the _fuck_, Evie?!"

* * *

**Excuse spelling/grammar mistakes. Sorry if it seemed to drag on. I'm debating whether or not to continue this. Hmm...**


	3. Back Again

_We passed Pam who looked at us strangely._

"_Good night Pam," I said rather angrily and she just smirked knowingly._

"_Good night, Miss Hayward."_

_I shoved Jessica into my car as I tottered back around the other side and climbed in. As soon as I shut the door Jessica laid into me._

"_What the fuck, Evie?!"_

* * *

"What?" I mumbled quietly, and I was sure that should she not have super vampiric senses she would have been oblivious to my burbling.

"That's Eric!" she all but screeched at me.

I shrugged. "So?"

Her eyes widened with shock as I pushed the key into the ignition and revved.

"'So?'…'_So_?!' Evelyn," I flinched as she used my full name, "he's the Sherriff of Area 5! You just don't…do that!"

I frowned. "Okay, one: what the hell's a Sherriff of Area 5? And two: do what? Stand up for myself? Just because he can tear me apart in seconds doesn't mean he gets to be rude."

It took a few moments before the absurdity of that sentence kicked in; it gave him every right to be like he was - in the vampire world. In the human world, though, arrogance and egotism is something no one should sit back and take.

"A Sherriff is like…a mayor, I guess? He basically controls this area. A whole area, Evie! And you told him was ostentatious and insulted him!" She sounded hysterical now.

I laughed at her, to which she looked even more frenzied.

"How can you laugh?" She groaned and ran her hands down her face. "Bill is gonna kill me."

I looked at her apologetically.

"That wasn't my intention, Jess," I told her softly. She uncovered her face and looked at me, kind of disappointed.

"Don't give me that look. You might not be alive, but I'm still older than you. _You_ can't get disappointed with _me_."

I nodded my head to show her I was serious; she still laughed.

"At least I respect my superiors." She was clearly referring to _him_.

"He's not my superior. That's in your world. In my world, my superiors don't talk to me. And they don't kick people either," I added as a second thought.

Jessica shook her head.

"Eric's just a bit temperamental."

I raised my eyebrows at her, flickering my gaze between the road and her.

She laughed again. "Okay, okay - so he's kind of a lose cannon. I _could_ say the same for you."

I shot her a questioning glance.

"I heard about your sudden move back to Louisiana. New York, huh? I'm surprised you weren't scouted. You're kind of model material." I scoffed at that bit. "You're kind of the party girl too. I bet you were all kinds of popular."

She trailed off, sounding rather forlorn. It should have been my turn to speak but I sensed she hadn't finished yet.

"I was never popular. When I was human, I mean. My parents never let me out, except to church, and the only company I had was my little sister. Now I have nobody." She hung her head.

I reached over and grabbed her ice cold hand with mine.

"You have me now." And I meant it - Jessica and I were going to be friends even if it killed me. The truth in that sentence scared me; she wouldn't drain me, right?

She gave me a happy smile. I relaxed. _No, Evie, she wouldn't._

"You have me too. Which means I'll plead your case when Bill explodes at us both."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I can handle Bill. Just because he's got fangs doesn't mean he's got authority over me," I said, although I didn't sound too sure of myself. "He's not a Sherriff is he?" My tone was wary.

"Nope," Jessica snickered.

I nodded my head and drove in silence, filled only by the radio softly playing the calming vocals of such talented artists as Damien Rice, Ray Lamontagne and Bon Iver. It was certainly a contradiction to the club - Fangtasia - where the bass vibrated through your entire being. In fact, I could hear the buzzing in my ears from the change in volume. Damn, that'd stay till the morning.

Why had I decided to go to a vampire bar, again? Oh yeah - to get Jessica off Bill and Sookie's hands, and to try and have some fun, as well as letting Jessica enjoy herself for what must've been the first time in months. I don't think I succeeded.

"You didn't have fun, did you?" I cringed, anticipating her answer.

We'd arrived back home now, and I got out the car, as did Jessica. After slamming the door she placed her hands on the roof of the car and leant towards me.

"Are you kidding? Of course I did! I got to dance at a bar! I've never done that before!"

I smiled, genuinely happy that she'd enjoyed herself.

"Really? What else haven't you done that you want to do?"

Maybe I could help…

"I've never gotten drunk, although I guess that's a no-go now." I tilted my head a little and looked up, then returning to face her in a gesture that clearly said: _Okay, I'll give you that one. "_I've never had a boyfriend, so therefore I've never had…you know…" Jessica trailed off, much to my amusement.

"Sex?" I could remember being nervous of saying that simple word when I was younger. It was always taboo in my household growing up, so when I finally became free of authority, I definitely…let loose.

Jessica looked as though she would be blushing, should she be able to.

I smiled at her, trying to get her comfortable again. "Anything else?"

"I don't know, Evie, I've never done a lot of things. And now I can't do half of them anyway." Her words were mumbled as she hung her head and dragged herself to the front door of the house.

I felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"You kind of got forced into this, huh?" I jogged to catch up to her.

She nodded, turning with vampiric speed to sit on the seat on the porch.

"I drew the short straw, I guess."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. A change of subject could be good.

"What would you like to do tomorrow night?"

At this, Jessica's eyes lit up. "It's up to me again?"

I nodded. "Sure."

The young vampire in front of me smiled, deep in thought, but eventually said, "I'll let you know tomorrow."

I grinned at her before walking into the house, calling out so Sookie knew we were home - we weren't as late as we'd planned on being.

Nobody answered.

"Jess, are you coming in?" I poked my head around the threshold. Jess shot up and walked into the house happily, then wandered into the living room as I took my shoes off, as they were killing me, and winced when they straightened out into their normal position. I thanked God, my guardian angel, and my lucky stars that I didn't trip tonight. That would have been embarrassing in front of all those people.

I heard Jess come walking back into the large foyer.

"They're not here." She looked worried. I shrugged.

"They'll be at Bill's house. I told them yesterday that should they feel the need to show their love for one another they should go to his because I sure as hell didn't want to hear them…" I raised my eyebrows and bent a little to massage my battered feet. Heels were the antichrist. Invented by men for multiple reasons: to make a girl's ass look better, to get longer legs, increase their height, and make it easier to grab and flirt shamelessly with since they couldn't get away as quick as they should have done - plus, most men didn't have to wear them.

Jessica got a Zen look on her face, like she was listening for something.

"They're not at Bill's." Now she looked really worried.

"You can hear that far?" Impressive.

"He only lives across the cemetery. So yes, I can hear that far."

I nodded, still soothing my poor feet.

"Evie, why aren't you freaking out?! They're missing!"

I stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

"Jessica, Sookie might still be at work, and Bill probably went to fetch her. Stop worrying."

I looked at her, telling her with my facial expressions to chill, and trotted into the kitchen.

The refrigerator door was open.

I sighed. "What a waste of electricity," I muttered to myself. "Killing penguins and polar bears in the Arctic…"

Now, I wasn't what people call "a hippie" or a "tree hugger" but I felt strongly about what we were doing to our planet. It just wasn't kosher. I'd seen _Day After Tomorrow_ and I sure as hell didn't want to be hit with anything from that film.

"What was that about penguins?"

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of Jessica's voice.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered to myself.

"Sorry."

"The penguin thing was nothing. They left the door open," I said, pointing at the refrigerator.

"Why?" Jess sounded panic-stricken again.

"Jessica," I started, walking over to her and placing my hands on her ice-cold shoulders, "chill the fuck out."

She smiled a little and took a deep breath. I didn't know if it did any good because I walked back to the open door and shut it from behind. As I did this, Jessica's head turned sharply to the ceiling and back to the window, then the door and then her face turned to me and all I saw was sheer horror.

"What?" I knew my eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"Shit!" She crossed the kitchen at lightening speed, picked me up and ran through the back door. It all happened so fast, I hadn't realised we were hiding behind a tree in the woods behind the house until a few moments after Jessica put me down.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" she chanted, pacing a little behind the huge bushes and trees that camouflaged us from the house.

"What?" I asked again, this time a lot more panicked. I needed to take my own advice and calm the fuck down.

"I don't think Bill and Sookie are in Merlotte's," she told me, still pacing. "When you shut the door on the refrigerator, it triggered some kind of sound. Like one of those pulses only dogs and cats and things can hear?" I nodded at her to show I understood so far. "Vampires can hear them, too. And then I heard something upstairs and out front and … God, Evie, I don't know what was going on, so I just grabbed you and took off."

My eyes were wide as hell.

"I thought you could hear really good? You heard Bill's house, for God's sake!" I wasn't blaming her, I swear - I just didn't get that bit.

"I wasn't listening for it! They must've been real, _real_ quiet." She was still pacing, her hands rubbing soothing circles on her temples, although they didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked, looking at the house. I could see figures inside the kitchen and at the back door, looking for us.

"I don't know…Maybe someone looking for Bill, or that church that seems to hate us for no reason at all…What's it called again?" She sounded like she was talking to herself.

"The Fellowship of the Sun." I gulped. If they _had_ taken my cousin and her beau, then they would surely get us, right? I didn't have Sookie's ability and Jessica wasn't as accomplished a vampire as Bill was (not meant for offence to her) - we had no chance.

"Won't they see us here?" I started looking frantically around me like people would jump out the bushes.

"I don't think so. Maybe. We should probably move…"

"Where, though?"

She shrugged and got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Looks like we're heading back to Fangtasia." She looked apologetic.

I laughed a little then realised she wasn't joking. "Huh?"

"I know you hate it there, but Eric'll know what to do. And besides - he's Sherriff. He should know that someone's been taken."

"We don't know that for certain. We should go by Merlotte's to see if they're there."

She nodded seriously. "We won't be able to reach your car without them seeing us…" Her face turned apologetic once again, like she was anticipating my reaction of losing my baby.

"They won't hurt her, right?" I knew she didn't know, but I would feel slightly comforted if she said no. Thankfully she did. She then bent to pick me up (with ease and swiftness, I might add) and whisked me away to Merlotte's. She placed me down in front of the door and I could immediately hear the drunken laughter of the oblivious people of Bon Temps.

"Maybe you should wait here. I don't think some people are totally acclimatized to vampires yet."

She nodded once then started biting her nails as she turned to face the parking lot.

I walked in, trying to look like normal when really I was terrified. The people searching the house right now obviously wanted anyone in the house - they booby trapped the refrigerator, for Christ's sake. And if they already had Sookie and Bill that meant they intended to catch Jessica…or me.

I put on a false smile that Sookie would be proud of and approached Sam behind the bar.

"Evelyn! What brings you here? I was just about to close up…That's their last drink," he told me, pointing to the source of the raucous laughter.

I breathed in whilst nodding and asked him, hopefully not causing a panic, if Sookie had left.

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago. Bill came to get her." He said Bill's name with a certain bitterness. I was glad I'd left Jessica outside.

"Right. Thanks," I said and turned around before he could enquire as to why I wanted to know. Sure enough, just as I reached the door, he shouted, "why?" but I pretended I couldn't hear him and walked through the double doors to see a still-nervous Jess.

"Let's go before he follows me," I told her, preparing myself for being picked up. I only realised, then, that I had no shoes on still. I sighed - _great._

When we arrived at Fangtasia (for the second time that night) I wasn't surprised to find it in full swing still. Then again, it would probably last all night, since that was the only time vampires had to party.

Jess placed me gently on the ground, not even breaking a sweat or out of breath - a perk of being dead, I guess. We crossed the car park and this time I did not feel guilty pushing in front of the queued people - we weren't here to enjoy ourselves this time.

As soon as Pam saw Jessica's face, she placed her hand on her hip.

"What did you do?"

I almost laughed. Almost.

"Pam, I don't know what to do. I need to see Eric…now."

Pam's eyebrows raised but the rest of her face remained unreadable. Then, without a word, she removed the velvet rope and let us pass. I smiled a little at her which she did not return, but she did look curious as to why I was barefoot with a summer dress on. I decided to ignore that.

Jessica was much more determined than last time as she strode through the crowds of dancers to reach the pompous asshole on the throne.

_Evelyn, be nicer this time. You don't know him, remember?_

But when I saw the smug smirk on his self-righteous face as he spotted us, that resolve dropped and I forgot why we needed help from _him_.

"Ah, back so soon, I see?" His deep voice said.

My face contorted with disgust and I rolled my eyes.

"No, assho--"

"Eric we need help. It's urgent," Jess cut me off.

"In regards to what, exactly?"

"Bill and Sookie have gone missing. And I think the people who took them are in the house now. That, or looking for us…"

Eric's face remained stone-like until he rose from his chair, showing his real height and his muscular arms (I swear I heard at least seven girls sigh) and muttered "follow me" before leading us to a small office away from the noise of the club.

"Are the people you think took Bill and Sookie still at her house?"

Jess nodded.

"I couldn't fight them off, Eric, there were too many. I panicked and I just grabbed Evie and left as fast as possible."

Eric's eyes flickered to my bare feet as he walked to the chair behind the desk and he sat down with the traces of a smile threatening to cross his face.

"I can see that."

I huffed and pressed my lips together, looking anywhere but him.

Eric continued, "I don't blame you for leaving, Jessica. You're still young. Although your maker is not. He should have seen something coming. As should your cousin, Miss Hayward."

I made a noise like a 'tsk' as I open my mouth and looked at him again.

"She can't be omniscient!" I felt I needed to defend her, like I used to back at school - although it was a different kind of defence then.

He grinned at me, like he was thoroughly amused by me. Jerk.

"Eric!" Jessica snapped.

He looked to the red-haired vampire who was now my friend.

"Do you have any ideas who's behind it?"

Jess sighed. "Well, we thought it might be the Fellowship of the Sun…"

Eric shook his head slightly in disgust.

"That cult needs to be destroyed. Soon."

His voice sounded so menacing I flinched a little. He sounded so cold, so frightening…so _vampire._

"What do we need to do?" she asked.

"Well, we need to find them, obviously. But not tonight - dawn is closer than I would like. We'll search tomorrow. For now, you can both stay here. We have spare coffins."

My face turned horrified.

"You're going to make me sleep in a coffin?!" There was no way.

He grinned at me again.

"No, Miss Hayward. There's a few beds here for our human employees should they not be able to get home. You can sleep on one of those tonight. There will be someone there in the morning to help you with whatever you need. Her name is Ginger."

I grimaced a little at the thought of sleeping here, and waking up to be alone with a fangbanger named Ginger.

Eric rose from his chair and walked to the door.

"I have to get back to entertaining. Make yourselves at home," he told us with a grin that showed his fangs. God, he was either angry or turned on. I don't know which one I preferred. I tore my eyes away from him and crossed my arms. I did, however, catch the twinkle in his eyes before he departed from his office.

I sighed and shook my head to which Jessica muttered, "I know."

* * *

**AN**

**I must apologise for multiple things:  
~ the lateness of this chapter. I was on holiday for a month, we got robbed, then I had my exam results, then I celebrated the results and life's hectic and about to get worse. I know this is no excuse, but that's all I've got. I apologise profusely.  
~ the shortness of this chapter - I figured this needed to be out ASAP and this was the sensible place to stop. It's still fairly long though, right?**

**But I must thank you for these things:  
~ not sending me flames complaining about the length of time between updates. So appreciative it's untrue.  
~ leaving lovely and wonderful reviews for me to get back from holiday to read. I loved reading each and every one. I hope you continue to do so and let me know what you think of it so far. I like to know what I can improve on, and what you like and dislike about each chapter. I love hearing from you guys - seriously.**

**Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry, once again.**


	4. Morning to Night

There were so many things wrong with the sleeping arrangements at Fangtasia. The first being it was a bar. The second: it was a vampire bar. The third was, of course, that said vampire bar was owned by an insensitive prick. The last one was the worst.

Of course, there were more things wrong with it: the fact I had no clothes besides the yellow sundress I wore at the moment was a rather large problem. Pam had fetched me a blood red Fangtasia merchandise t-shirt with some 'witty' comment written on it. I was too ticked off and tired to find it amusing and/or ridiculous. I had snatched it off her with more force than necessary, but I doubt she noticed. I'd retreated to the employee bathroom to change. In there was a tiny shower, a toilet and a sink - I guessed these facilities were mainly used by the human employees. The shower was a welcoming surprise. I could now wash the dirt off my feet in the morning when no vampires were around.

I'd chanted the end of that sentence to myself as I'd changed and walked back out, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and my glare. I'd not even said goodnight to Jessica when I walked into the back room Eric had told me to enter, but with the look on my face screaming "stay away" I couldn't blame her for keeping her distance.

I climbed into the uncomfortable bed and tried to get to sleep, but of course, the pounding music kept me awake. I tossed and I turned for the good part of an hour before I threw myself angrily out the bed and pulled the door open with so much force, it slammed back into the wall behind it and reverberated back. I huffed and all but kicked Eric's office door open. He was sat behind his desk, leaning back with his hands behind his head and his feet resting on the old oak in front of him.

"Ah, Miss Hayward. I was wondering when you would tire of rolling restlessly. What can I do for you?"

Oh, he was just soaking this up.

I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Listen, Mr Northman. Thanks for your hospitality and all, but when is that fucking racket going to let up? I know you don't have to sleep until the sun rises, but I'm a human and humans don't often see the sun rise since we're too busy sleeping! I'm wiped out right now!" My voice had risen considerably.

He just smirked.

"You're going to be in company of vampires for an unknown length of time. We sleep during the day. Maybe it's for the best if you do too so you won't be, ah, 'wiped out', when we search for your cousin."

I looked at him with my eyes wide and my mouth open.

"You've got to be shitting me," I hissed underneath my breath.

"No, I am not 'shitting you'. The 'racket' will desist within the next thirty minutes. You can sleep then." He finished this with a dismissive wave of the hand.

I took a deep breath before placing a fake grin on my face.

"Thank you," I said through clenched teeth before storming out the office, slamming the door as I went, and I walked back to my room. Once inside, I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and growled a little.

Even through the walls, I swear I heard him laugh.

* * *

I awoke with no clue as to the time, since there was nothing in the room besides the bed. No windows. No shelves. No nothing.

It was quite disturbing, if I was being honest with myself. It reminded me of a mental institution.

I stretched my legs out and groaned a little, yawning after. I hauled myself up, cracked my door open a little bit and stuck my head out. I saw sunlight - that was good. No vampires just yet. My body followed suit of my head and I padded almost silently into the bar area, not knowing where this Ginger person would be.

I didn't need to. She was there, cleaning the bar down.

She had bleach blonde hair, almost white, that was short and curly. She wore a skimpy outfit consisting of a scrap of material for a skirt and a turquoise halter top. She wore stilettos with her ensemble. This was the girl Eric had appointed to look after me?

I cleared my throat and shuffled on the spot, pulling my t-shirt down a little bit further.

Her head snapped up into a large grin.

"You must be Evelyn Hayward. I'm Ginger, the day manager."

I smiled uncomfortably and continued to do my dance of shuffling and pulling my t-shirt down whilst waving lightly at her.

She looked at me expectantly. I remained silent.

Awkward was a good word right now; I placed a hand on my forehead.

"I'm, um, going to shower," I announced, then frowned as to why I told her this. I should have just walked out. I sighed, shuffled some more, then walked very quickly out the door and into the employee bathroom once again.

The shower felt freaking fantastic. The hot water poured down my back, relaxing muscles I didn't even know were tense. I saw a bottle of shampoo at the bottom of the cubicle, which I was rather pleased about.

After washing my hair and hopping out the shower, I dried myself off, finishing my wrapping the towel around me. I wiped the mirror above the sink free of condensation and observed myself.

Just the same as usual, even though my life had been twisted upside down.

I mean, I was in a vampire bar waiting around for the sun to set so I could find my cousin, who I had not seen for years, after she'd (possibly) been taken hostage by a vamp-hating group - and I'd only been here 3 days.

I sighed as I walked out the bathroom and stealthily snuck into my room, not attracting any attention from Ginger. It was only then that I realised I had no clothes or underwear, besides what I wore yesterday. I groaned, realising I'd have to walk back into the bar.

When I arrived, I cleared my throat gently. Her head snapped up, and she grinned brightly at me once again.

"I don't suppose you know where I can get any clothes from, do you?"

Her smile grew impossibly wider. This girl could give Sookie a run for her money with the constant smiling.

"Eric left a note saying you'd ask for that. When I got here, I read the note and went to Walmart to buy you some clothes. I hope they fit…"

She stopped cleaning tables down and walked with an unnatural sway to her hips behind the bar and grabbed a Walmart bag. She then proceeded to walk over to me and pass me it, still smiling.

I grinned back, said my thanks, and returned to my room.

The clothes fit perfectly. I was worried when she told me she'd picked them out - what with her skimpy outfit - but it appeared she wanted to be on the safe side, and so stuck with jeans and a white tank top. She'd even bought me some shoes. Simply some flat pumps that also, oddly, fit me like a glove.

I wandered back out to the bar.

"How'd you know my sizes?" I asked her, smiling in thanks.

"Oh," she said, flopping a hand like she was petting the air, "Eric left it in the note. I assumed you told him your sizes?"

I blinked.

How the hell did Eric know my size?

I smiled gratefully at Ginger and walked back into my room. I sat on the bed to just…think.

Something so trivial seemed to leave me in wonder. I didn't know why I was so concerned about it. It wasn't like he knew my bank account number - he just knew my dress size. No, he guessed my dress size. He just guessed it perfectly.

It felt…personal. Like he knew more about than he should. I didn't want him to think he knew me at all. Because he really didn't - I didn't even know myself.

I sighed - I was being ridiculous. I was picking fault with the guy.

I sat on the bed for a good half an hour, doing nothing in particular, before getting up, totally bored, and walking back out to see Ginger.

"Hey, Ginger?" She spun to look at me - still smiling.

"Do you know what time it is?"

She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"5:30," she told me. My eyes widened. I must've gone to bed extremely late and woke up sometime in the afternoon once again.

I nodded in thanks, and walked to sit in one of the booths. I drew idle circles on the wood, bored senseless.

That was the one thing about vampires I sort of liked. Everything always seemed to happen when they were around. I was positive that after a while of hanging around with them I would get fed up of exciting things happening and just want a calm life. You always wanted what you didn't have. Nobody was ever content these days, myself included.

I was sat there watching Ginger prepare the bar into the state so it was ready for the avid party goers tonight.

I heard a door open quietly to the right of me: Jessica. I beamed at her. She grinned back, stretching a little.

"Nice…sleep?" I didn't know whether it was called sleep, or some awesome vampire word that made more sense, and sounded less human, and therefore weak. In their eyes, anyway.

"Sure was," she said, her accent very pronounced.

Behind her strolled in the Sherriff. He looked as pristine as ever, not at all like he'd been asleep for hours.

"Are you not going to ask how I rested, Miss Hayward?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice, like he took pleasure in taunting me, in making me want to kick him.

"Nope," I told him with a grin before walking over towards the bar and behind it. I felt Eric's eyes on me, and I wondered if he didn't want me behind his bar. But I was thirsty and I needed to drink something, and since I was going to spend time with two vampires tonight - one of which bugged me - I needed something…strong.

I ignored his gaze as I helped myself to a Vodka and Coke, downing that quickly, hardly feeling the slight burn in my throat, then decided to make something more exotic.

I grabbed what I needed to make a Pina Colada, noticing that the bar was set up just like the rest of them were. It didn't take long, since I'd worked in bars and clubs before. I stuck an umbrella and a wedge of pineapple on the rim and smiled, happy with my work of art.

The it hit me.

"Oh God, does anyone want anything?" I had been brought up to always offer whatever you're having: a drink, in this case.

Jessica grinned at me before politely asking for a TruBlood, O-positive. I reluctantly looked to Eric. He said nothing, gave me no gesture, just stared at me like he was trying to see into my soul. I shuddered a little to which he smirked, and I gave him a dirty look and heated up Jess's drink. She came to the bar to accept it with a smile.

"So what's the plan of action?" I asked to no one in particular, sipping on my perfect cocktail.

It was Eric who answered.

"We'll be going to their headquarters then seeing if Bill and Sookie are there."

He then started for the door; Jessica gulped down her TruBlood faster than humanely possible, and followed him. I guessed we were going now, then.

I quickly held my straw to the side and downed my drink, slamming it back onto the bar and following the pair. I wobbled and nearly los my footing - Jess caught me.

"You could have just left it," she hissed at me. "You better not be drunk hen we're saving your cousin…"

She huffed like she was my mom. I laughed.

"I'm fine, Jessica." I shook my head at her and walked a little faster so she couldn't make me feel even less mature. I then realised walking in front of her meant walking beside Eric. I slowed my pace down again. He turned to look at me with another freaking amused grin then led us both to a sleek red car. He opened his side and got in. I climbed into the back whilst Jessica went in the front.

He took off like a bat out of hell. He drove manically, fast, and terrifyingly. I was gripping my seats for the first half an hour. It didn't take much longer until we reached their lair. Well, it wasn't really a lair - it was a church. A big one, with a glass roof over what I presumed to be the Sanctuary. I guessed that since it was an anti-vampire church, the glass roof held significance that should a vampire try to enter the church, they would be burnt. I'd heard that Newlin guy on the TV arguing with the head of American Vampire League, and he didn't really have much of an argument - he and his cult followers thought vampires were a species against nature, a plague of this Earth. I figured they were just evolved humans, or something God himself created. Nobody would ever know, and vampires were here to stay - I didn't see why this guy couldn't accept that.

I sighed as we parked up against a curb a little away from the church. We all got out and approached the building; we stared at it, waiting for something significant to happen.

Well that was what I was waiting for. I was sure Jessica and Eric were using their senses to find my cousin and her beau.

After a few moments, I felt the need to break the silence.

"I really don't know why there's a glass roof. It's not like you'd enter in broad daylight. Ya'll are dead to the world when you're sleeping. I mean, I'm a deep sleeper but--"

"They're in there."

He cut me off. Again!

What was with this guy?! He was always something annoying - mean, rude, insulting and he always seemed to find me amusing, which pissed me off to no end. I was not a comedian for him to enjoy.

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't snap back. He was a vampire (a strong one, at that) who could kill me in less than a second; plus he was giving up his free time to look for my cousin. He could have left Jess and I helpless. And he gave me a place to sleep, and clothes.

I guessed I owed him.

Shit.

"That's good then. At least we know where they are," I addressed him with a tight smile.

He looked at me curiously, before turning back to the church, his face stoic. His face set into an expression like stone, a mixture between boredom and indifference.

"It's heavily guarded, though. Look." Jess pointed to the front door, which was guarded by four heavily built men, and then the back door, guarded by only two. They all looked like they would shoot on sight.

Eric scoffed.

"Stupid boys with guns. I will never understand human fascination with guns. They only destroy," he muttered, shaking his head.

It was my turn to scoff.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" I put a hand on my hip and tilted my head.

He didn't look at me until I smiled, thinking I had won that one. His face was still set into that mask.

"I see your clothes fit." He held a smirk when I came up short for a reply.

I sighed. "Touché." I said it so quietly even a vampire shouldn't have heard. But he did - and he grinned. Well, as much as a terrifying vampire could grin. Even that looked menacing.

He set off down the hill at a human pace; Jess followed.

"Come on, Evie," Jessica whisper-shouted to me. I looked at her in shock.

"Wait, we're heading towards the big men with guns?" I gulped when she nodded, almost happily.

When I didn't follow she stopped and turned around fully.

"Evie, you're with Eric and me. We're not gonna let anything happen to you, and those guys are just humans. No offence," she added as a second thought.

"Aren't you still young? Bill said--"

"Miss Hayward, what Bill Compton says is overruled right now. I don't care what he said - I'm saying Jessica will come. So if you want to save your cousin, follow me."

His voice was sharp and snappy, like he had run out of patience with me, or he was aggravated by my very presence.

I took another calming breath and grabbed Jessica's outstretched hand, following the big, blonde, scary vampire who may or not have hated me.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter than previous ones. This was a filler chapter. Next chapter will be more dramatic, and therefore longer. **

**I also apologise for any mistakes. I didn't even re-read this i wanted to get it out so quick. That's bad, right? :|**

**I have re-started school, so updates will take an even longer time. One of my other stries will be coming to an end very shortly so that will make more time for updates. But A-Levels are hard as hell, and I've got so much homework in the last four days it's unbelieveable. Like, read two novels, write four essays, research at least six things and make notes...etc etc. You get the point. I'm a busy bee. **

**I'm so sorry I don't write back to replies. I'm rubbish at that. But I read and appreciate every single freaking one. Honest to God, I love them. Thank you. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) **


	5. Badass

**I cannot thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews. I cannot express how happy them make me. I smile like this: xD every single time. Promise.**

* * *

It was when we got close enough for the humans to see us that I started to panic big time. I knew I had two vampires with me, but one didn't have experience, and I was pretty sure the other wouldn't save me if he didn't feel like it. Damn it, I should have been nicer to him.

I halted, not wanting to go further.

"How about I just wait here and you two go in and find Sookie?" I put a smile on my face to try and tempt them. It worked on Jessica - she faltered, looking like she, too, doubted my courage and endurance levels. But Eric, being the vampire he was, rolled his eyes and moved at vampire speed in front of me. I heard the "whoosh" noise before I saw him leaning down to me, since he was one tall man. At least 6"4, if not taller. But it suited him - he had an aura of leadership about him and his height added to that. He was powerful. He towered over everyone, in more than the literal sense. He was the boss - that much was obvious. It was also obvious that he loved every second of it.

"You're coming in, and that's final," he all but hissed.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Fine….Asshole." I mouthed the last part of that sentence to myself after he'd turned away to continue surveying the scene, presumably figuring out our next step.

When he suddenly whizzed in front of the oblivious guards and broke each of their necks, I stood completely shocked he could do such a thing with no regard for the lives he was taking: they could have family; kids and a wife waiting for them at home.

I knew my mouth was still open when Eric turned to look at us, fangs bared and a childish glint of glee in his eyes.

It was then that this fact hit me: he was a killer. That was what he did. He lived off humans, so naturally he had no consideration for them. Humans were to him what ants were to us: insignificant. I gulped as I realised I was very easily placed into that category.

I think that was one of the reasons the human race did not like vampires. For centuries and centuries, human beings have been at the top of everything, the most obvious being the food chain. We could kill whatever we wanted and it was legal, morally right, even, if you had to kill an animal to feed your family. So when vampires came out, we were no longer at the top of the food chain - vampires were. And the human race hated the fact that we weren't invincible any more. We relished the security of knowing nothing would harm us instinctually. When that security had gone, a lot of people began to question if security was what made us human. To me it did not matter: vampires had come out, and there was nothing we could do about it.

But now I was starting to understand other people's point of view.

Back in the present, Jess smiled at Eric and trotted up to the doors, kicking them open. I guessed she felt that was 'badass' of her to do.

Unfortunately, there were more men with guns inside. They started shooting at Eric and Jessica, whose fangs had come out, and I shrieked quietly, placed my hands over my ears and hid around the side of the door, eyes squeezed shut trying to block out reality.

When the shooting stopped, I heard the sickening sound of a body dropping to the floor, and liquid hitting the floor with a dribble. I took a few deep breaths and dared to peek around the doorframe. I saw at least six guards and their guns on the floor, and three of them had their necks ripped open, blood pouring from them. I raised my eyes to the vampires: Jessica was looking fairly pleased with herself, and Eric had blood all around his mouth, and he was wiping it away with the sleeve on his leather jacket.

I grimaced; we'd found the culprit responsible for the ripped necks.

"Did you _have_ to drink from them?" I asked him in an exasperated tone.

He stopped cleaning his face to look at me. "I need my strength." His voice was emotionless as he returned to his cleansing.

I shook my head to Jessica who, in return, smiled at me and shrugged. "I just broke their necks."

My eyes widened before closing, trying to find some understanding for them.

I couldn't.

"Oh, let's just go," I snapped at them and strode off in the direction that looked the safest. I heard footsteps behind me so I assumed they were following. After a minute of walking down a corridor in complete silence, we came to a fork.

"Left or right?" I asked.

"Left," Eric answered me, then I felt him whizz by (again, at _his_ speed) and take the lead. I sighed at his impatience.

He spun around to look at me.

"You're too slow," he noted, before picking up the human pace. This, however, meant I had to run every now and then since he had long legs and was a vampire, and I was…small, and a human.

We'd made it to the end of the corridor before the alarm went off. It was a high, shrill noise that made my ears hurt. To be honest, I had been anticipating it. Both Jessica and Eric whipped their heads to face the way we'd just come, and their faces told me everything I needed to know: people were coming.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I got slung onto someone's back (Eric's, by the color of his hair) and then he set off at a speed that made me want to squeal in both delight and horror; the air around us pulsated into my eyes making it difficult to see, and Eric's flapping hair did not help, neither did his attempt at smoothing it down. He was such a vain person.

After at least three minutes of constant running, we came to a standstill so rapidly I nearly fell forward off of Eric's shoulder. As it was, I lost my grip on him so I slid down his body and landed on my ass on the floor.

"Oomph," I muttered when I hit the ground and the air got knocked out of me.

As I heaved myself back up, my face flooding red with embarrassment, I brushed off any dirt that could have been lingering, and moaned, "ouch", since falling from the height of Eric onto the ground was never a great thing to do.

"Come on," Eric hissed at me, grabbing my arm and tugging me harshly round a corner, Jessica following him with a severely panicked expression on her face.

"You're hurting me," I winced, as Eric's hold became too tight for it to be comfortable. I knew he'd leave a bruise.

He turned to face me, his arm still clinging on to mine, only now he squeezed impossibly tighter. I shut my eyes with the pain and opened them to see Eric facing me, looking livid, with his fangs out and his face contorted. I swallowed heavily, but I still tried to free my arm form his vice-like grip.

"I'm risking my life to save your cousin, and now I'm trying to save you. I don't have to - I can leave it I want to." His voice was calm like it always was despite his angry expression. He knew I was no match for him, physically or verbally. Well, physically - yes, he was stronger, faster, better than me there. But verbally? He was a vampire who must've seen more than I could imagine - that has to have some sort of effect on someone. Clearly times had changed - people had become better at wit and humour, verbal sparring. I had a mouth on me. I could try and get one up on him there.

I glared at him, trying to gain the upper hand.

"So you don't care about your vampire?" His face remained impassive, though I thought I detected a slight flare in his perfect ice blue eyes. "Bill? You don't care about saving him? You keep saying you're saving my cousin for me, and I'm really appreciative of that - but she's with Bill. I'm sure they're a lot more against him than they are her. He's gonna be their focus."

He did nothing, besides stare me down. I could feel my arm going numb from lack of blood flowing to it. I was sure he could feel it run through my veins.

"Bill can look after his self," he told me smoothly in his low tenor.

"So can my cousin. Now we can stand here with you condescending me, giving me what I'm sure you think is a good talking to, or we can get out. Or, of course, you could do what you keep threatening me with and leave without me. If you're gonna go, do it now so I'm ready for it. And if you're not, stop using that one against me. If you don't wanna help - fine! Go!"

I finally managed to wrench my arm out of his grasp, though I was sure his hand let go with shock at my outburst.

I huffed and winced simultaneously, from stress at the situation and my now bright red arm. I breathed, "motherfucker," but, as always, he still heard me.

I looked up at him with a gaze that could've scared the deadliest vampires. I was impressed when he remained silent, looking at me, saying and doing nothing. He wasn't even keeping up the pretence of breathing any more.

I took a deep breath and looked at Jessica. "Can we save Sookie and get out, or will we have to wait for another time to save my cousin and Bill?"

She looked at Eric warily, but when he did nothing (except stare at me like he was trying to see into my soul) she looked back at me again.

"I don't think we have time to save Sookie, Evelyn. Maybe we could come back nex--"

Her voice was cut off by a hissing noise like burning. It was only then that I noticed the net that had fallen onto her back. It was silver. Vampires did not agree with silver.

Eric's fangs, still protruding, rounded on at least fifteen men, all armed with stakes and guns.

Three things happened concurrently.

I saw a young boy, no older than seventeen, round on me with a gun, and pulled the trigger. Eric, more alert and much, much faster than either me or the boy, saw what was coming and threw his body in front of mine, taking the bullet in his lower back. I gasped when his eyes widened, and I felt his weight lean onto me.

The third thing that happened was I witnessed Jessica being taken by these people. I saw her petrified face, an oxymoron to the scary looking fangs that rested on her lower lip. She could not help that, I supposed. I looked on in horror as I saw her get dragged away, silver covering nearly every inch of her. It was hard to believe that not twenty four hours ago she was having the time of her life dancing in a club with me. She was, however, putting up a fight. It took at least ten of them to stop her from killing all of them.

I nearly collapsed from Eric's weight, but my adrenaline had kicked in, and I was that little bit stronger. I felt something sharp hit my throat, and I shrieked slightly, thinking it was a bullet or a knife. Surely a bullet would have hurt more than this? The pain there just felt stinging, and…dragging.

Shit, I was bleeding. The wound was pulsating. I reached my hand up, forgetting that we were now surrounded by men, and tried to apply pressure, only to be met with the back of the blonde vampire's head.

"Eric," I whispered, "my neck's bleeding, I need to put pressure on it. Please, you need to move your head."

Eric's head did not move from the crook of my neck though. Was he unconscious? I could still feel the dragging feeling, but the pain had subdued.

I knew something was wrong when the room started spinning. My head felt light, like I was going to pass out any second. I could hear a ringing in my ears which put me off even more; I tried to talk to Eric, to get him to wake up, but I couldn't even hear myself.

The next thing I saw was black.

~*~

The room I was in was dark. Even though I had not opened my eyes, I could tell that much. I could see no sign of light through my eyelids.

I groaned, and rolled over to find I was laid on something soft, that had an edge to it. I only noticed the edge when it was too late.

"Oomph!" I fell off the surface and landed on a carpeted area. That was the second time today!

I opened my eyes to see nothing but black, although since I had had my eyes shut, I was slightly accustomed to it. I could make out the outline of someone sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching me. I could see the whites of their eyes. It was rather scary image, seeing only an outline and their sclera's.

I got up very slowly, hand on head like I was suffering from the hangover from hell, moaning every now and then.

Once on my feet, I set about the task of finding a light switch. I fumbled my way to the outline of a door, deciding it had to be near there. After a few moments of fumbling with the wall, I found it and pressed it down.

Light illuminated the room. It looked to be a hotel room, a high quality one. I decided I had been laid on top of the covers on a large double bed.

Once again, I heard the sound before I saw the movement. The "whoosh" noise, as I called it, had been making a frequent occurrence recently. I saw a tall figure standing directly in front of me, looming. It took a step forward, and I took one back so my back pressed up against the door, and the body pressed up against mine. I did not dare raise my gaze, scared of who I would see: _good or bad?_

The figure raised a hand and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and leant down to whisper into it, "I was right: mouth-watering."

I huffed in annoyance when I realised who it was. We were alone. And he was bad. _Very bad indeed_.

Although his comment made no sense. Mouth-watering? What was mouth-watering?

And then it hit me.

I reached a shaking hand up to my neck, and felt the two small bumps there.

I gasped, clamping my hands around my mouth.

"You didn't?!"

He chuckled his magical laugh, although now it seemed intimidating.

"Oh yes, Evelyn. I certainly did."

* * *

**Once again, I apologise. And once again, I need to thank you for your understanding over school. Quite honestly it's kicking my ass. But that's no excuse. I'm going to try and have the next one out VERY soon. **

**I feel very bad. And this chapter is once of my shortest which makes it even worse. But this seemed like the reasonable place to end it, and I figured you all would want something fairly long rather than wait even longer and have something that seemed to drag on. Would you? I really don't know. **

**Sorry again. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Wanna let me know your thoughts? **


	6. Disagreements

"Please, _please_, if you value my sanity at all, tell me you're joking!"

He laughed again, walking into the adjoining bathroom and stripping his shirt off. Once he'd finished doing whatever he did in there, he came back out, still smiling, looked me directly in the eye and said in a monotonous voice:

"I'm joking."

But then he laughed again and shook his head at me.

What I did next was completely rational - in my opinion, anyway. I was pissed off and I cannot be held responsible for my actions.

I ran at him, full speed, from across the room just as he'd sat on the edge of the bed, still in only his dark jeans. I tackled him so he flew backwards and I unintentionally straddled him. I then started slapping and hitting and punching all the areas of him I could reach, screaming expletives at him at the top of my voice.

When he didn't react to any of my attempts to hurt him, but rather carried on grinning like he was highly amused by my display of anger, I got even angrier and increased the impact of my blows to his face and chest.

After a few more moments of this, he grew tired of my incessant beating and he rapidly grabbed my wrists and sat up, holding me tightly so I did not fall off.

I tried in vain to remove my hands from his grasp, but once again he did not let go. So instead I just fumed silently at him, my chest heaving with the useless energy I exerted upon him.

"I am used to women throwing themselves at me but you really do take it to another level, Evelyn," he murmured, his face not two inches from mine. I stopped breathing for a few seconds as my heart thudded irregularly at his closeness.

"You're such a cocky little shit, you know?" I hissed.

He smirked. "I know."

"So you're calling me Evelyn, now? No more Miss Hayward?"

He blinked. "Do you prefer that term?"

I scowled at him. He knew full well I did not appreciate the term.

"I seriously dislike you right now," I informed him maturely.

His smirk grew and he had the audacity to look me up and down. His ice blue eyes lingered over a certain area too long. I slapped the back of his head which made him look up at me in surprise.

"Stop ogling me," I growled.

He responded by moving even closer so his face was millimeters from touching mine. I could feel the coldness seeping off him and going straight through me.

"I'm not 'ogling' you. Just observing what's mine," he whispered, and due to our closeness his lips brushed against mine when he spoke certain words. I pulled back a few centimeters just to have him rearrange his self so he was further back on the bed and I was not near to falling off. He did it like I weighed no more than ten pounds.

I grimaced then frowned. "I'm not 'yours', ass hole."

He chuckled again. He seemed to enjoy my anger towards him. Maybe he thought I could do nothing about it.

Then something important hit me.

I gasped. "Where the fuck is Jess?!"

He stopped laughing and looked at me like he couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth.

"Where is she?!" I asked again, a lot more frantic.

"You care for her?" He seemed confused.

"Yes, I care for her! She looked after me the other night, I was supposed to look out for her tonight. Where is she?!" I didn't wait for him to tell me. I thought aloud. "The last thing I remember of her was her face when these men grabbed hold of her…and there was silver, a lot of silver…." I trailed off.

"Oh God," I whispered, remembering fully what had happened to her.

I moved so quickly I shocked myself.

I flew off Eric and landed on the floor, quickly trying to put my shoes back on.

"Why are we just sat here?! Let's go and get her!"

He did not move, but continued to look perplexed.

"So you only care for her because you feel you owe her fealty?"

"Fealty? I know you're old, Eric, but roll with the times!" I rolled my eyes. "And for your information, no I do not only care for her because I owe her a favor. She's someone my age who isn't my cousin and who likes me. She's fun, she's nice, she's m-- Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? Come the fuck on and let's go!"

Still, he did not move.

"Eric!" I growled loudly.

"It is daytime, Evelyn, I cannot help Jessica. Yet," he added on, once he saw the venomous look on my face.

I scoffed at him, putting my hands on my hips. "You can't, but I can."

And then I ran to the door, flung it open and slammed it shut again, running down the hall. I got to the elevator and pressed the button like it was the answer to saving my life, and hopped in when it opened with a quiet 'ding'.

I pushed the 'ground floor' button numerous times, as if that would help me get to the church faster.

The church.

Where the fuck was it?!

I didn't know where I was.

When the elevator opened and I came face to face with the sunlight for the first time in days, I squinted and automatically shielded my eyes. A few people who were milling around gave me funny looks. I burst through the door that led outside and stopped in my tracks.

We were in a city, bustling with people all going about their lives. They did, however, give the hotel a wide berth. Vampire hotel - coincidence? I think not.

I looked to my left and to my right at least fifteen times and asked a few people if they knew where the Fellowship of the Sun church was - they either didn't know, or they ignored me.

I growled when I realised I could not do this alone.

More people looked at me, others flinched from my animalistic sound.

I stormed back into the hotel (this time, people moved the hell out of my way like they were terrified of what they would do if I didn't) and I made my way up to the room, which I remembered to be five floors up.

I made a lot of noise, hoping it would keep him and every other vampire awake; I was angry and I wanted to inflict my stress upon others too.

I got to my door and flung it open so it crashed against the wall, more than likely marking it…but it did the job. Eric sat up straight, looking tired.

His eyes widened when they saw the look on my face.

"I don't know where the fuck I am!" I screamed, and flung my self into the chair he had been sitting on. We'd reversed places.

I placed my elbows on my knees and flopped my head into my hands, breathing deeply.

Wisely, he remained silent.

After a few minutes of silence, I took one last big breath before speaking quietly and calmly.

"How long until nightfall?"

He didn't need asking twice, or any time to find a watch.

"Two hours and seventeen minutes."

I nodded.

"How long was I out?" I asked this mainly to myself.

"A while," Eric informed me, still not wanting to aggravate me further.

I frowned.

"I thought you all _had_ to sleep when the sun came up? Like you couldn't stop yourselves?"

"Only young ones. I am very old." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So why didn't you sleep anyway? Why were you sat in the chair, awake?"

"I was waiting for you to come around."

I paused. "Why?

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he told me, in what must've been a sarcastic voice.

I scoffed. "I'm sure."

I moved off the chair and padded almost silently (at least to my ears) into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection - I looked a mess. My blonde hair was like a bird's nest on top of my head, like someone had been backcombing it thoroughly. I sighed, and began to try to untangle it.

"It's no use," I heard an amused voice say behind me.

I gasped, jumped a little, then rounded upon Eric with a scowl on my face.

"What's with the one-eighty?" I snapped.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You were being rude before. Now you're just being obnoxious."

He smirked. "I've tasted you. It puts me more at ease."

"How come?" I continued trying to tame my hair.

"I can keep track of you."

I froze.

"What?" My voice was monotonous.

He just grinned at me, I saw in the mirror, and walked out. I ran back out after him, grabbed his wrist and yanked him to a halt. I was sure he could have kept going, but I didn't care.

"You mean you can find me whenever you want?"

He leant in extremely close, once again invading my personal boundaries, and whispered, "exactly."

I took a moment to process this. Although it was extremely bad that he could do that, I was sure he wouldn't want to - after all, I was only one more human in the grand scheme of things. I was inconsequential.

So I grinned at him, and spoke.

"That's fine."

He frowned, stepping back.

"You're not going to object?"

I started to pace up and down the length of the room.

"Well, of course I object. But there's nothing I can do about it now, right?"

He didn't say anything, but just shook his head.

"I'm going to rest," he told me. "Don't do anything stupid."

And then I was the only conscious one in the room. I huffed as I slumped onto the chair in the corner.

***

Someone was shaking me. Violently.

"Evelyn!" Someone growled. "Wake up!"

I groaned, mumbled a "fuck off" before turning on my side. But then the person picked me up quickly and set me on my feet roughly. I would have fallen to my left if the person didn't catch me with a huff of impatience.

I eventually opened my eyes groggily and saw an aggravated Eric in front of me.

"I was sleeping," I hissed at him, rubbing my eyes.

"We need to leave. Now."

I froze in my actions.

"Why?"

"We've been followed. People are coming, and we need to go," he nearly shouted at me.

"Okay, okay!" I then grabbed everything I'd put down and walked to the door, but his hand stopped me.

"We can't go that way."

"Then what do you propose we do?" I used my best nice voice because if I didn't I would have yelled it.

"Window," he muttered, before grabbing me, throwing me over his shoulder and jumping out the window.

I screamed, but his warning of, "be quiet," reminded me tat we were still fugitives. I thought we should be falling, but instead it felt like we were climbing. I dared to open my eyes and saw that we were…levitating? Flying? I flailed around, trying to get more secure and he reprimanded me.

"Evelyn stop moving. I'm mot going to drop you."

I didn't believe him, so I clung to what I could reach so I felt safer. After at least five minutes, I began to feel safer and I let go, resting my elbow on his broad back and holding my head in my hand, bored.

"Where are we going?" I shouted to him.

He did not reply but rather landed roughly, meaning I fell off.

I landed on my back.

I winced as I stood up, rubbing off anything that had stuck to me.

"Ouch," I hissed to him. "I thought you said you wouldn't drop me?" My voice was dry and sarcastic.

"I didn't drop you, I just let you go."

I laughed, almost bitterly. "Same thing."

I looked around me and saw that we were outside Fangtasia.

"Why are we here?"

He looked at me in exasperation.

"Why aren't we at the Church?"

He sighed dramatically. "I need something."

I rolled my eyes. "How ambiguous."

He smirked at me again then walked off into the club, people gazing at him as he went. I sighed in resignation and followed him through the bar and into his office where Pam was waiting for him.

"Eric, you've been gone for a day! I expected you here this morning."

"We were held up," he told his child, walking around his desk, picking up bits of paper and reading them. "Jessica is missing." He sounded bored and indifferent.

"Good," Pam drawled, a small smile on her face. "She annoyed me."

I rolled my eyes again. "She isn't missing! She's been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun! You know, the anti-vamp group who want to kill every single vampire on the globe?"

Pam's face did not change when I spoke, but then she turned to Eric with a whiny look on her perfect face.

"You're not going after her." By the way she said it, she could tell that we would be fetching her.

Eric said nothing, but just looked at his child through his eyelashes.

Pam put her hand on her hip and huffed. She looked like she wanted to carry on arguing, but the look Eric gave her shut her up.

So she turned to me.

"I can see you've been busy…" She looked between Eric and I with a smirk on her face. I could see why Eric chose her to change - she was just like him.

"It wasn't from choice," I growled at her, but looking at Eric, whose grin I could see even though he had his head down.

A-hole.

"Does she taste as good as she smells?" Pam asked her maker, although she looked at me. I squirmed slightly under her piercing and wanting gaze. I could tell she wanted to 'taste me' - like I would let that happen.

Eric pondered this, before answering, "even better, actually."

I grimaced in disgust and folded my arms.

"Can I have a bite?" Pam's fangs extended as she stalked towards me.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"No!" Eric yelled, standing up from his chair and staring menacingly down at Pam.

Our answers with synchronized.

Pam just smirked, and retracted her fangs.

"What a shame…" she said. "For me."

* * *

****It has been brought to my attention that I got it wrong - in the True Blood world, the human has to have the vampire's blood too for the vampire to keep track of the human. But for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that the vampire just has to drink the human's blood and not vice-versa also. Get me?** ~ _thanks to aurora151989 for bringing it to my attention. :)_**

**I know, I know. I'm the worst author ever. My lack of updation is dreadful. Thank you to all who are still reading - it means the world to me. The reason for my awfulness is simple and not really a reason/excuse: I've been really busy. I hope you can all understand that and respect it, but I shall try to update quicker from now on. **

**I'm sorry. :(**

**Also, this was mainly a bit of a filler chapter. I wanted some more interaction between Eric/Evelyn because you needed to see how everything's changed between them now he's bit her - he's gained the upper hand. Damn - for her.**

**Oh, and I just love Pam as a character. She's my idol :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. :)**


	7. Feelings

**Thank you so much to all those reading, alerting, favouriting, reviewing, encouraging etc. I am shocked at how well this has done so far, since it was just something I liked the idea of. It makes me so happy when I see how many people are reading. :)**

* * *

I took my eyes off her, knowing that now Eric had practically forbade her from biting me, she wouldn't attack unsuspectingly.

I looked at Eric, angry, tired, hungry and anxious to find Jessica.

"I thought you needed something." My voice was cold and clipped.

"I do…Pam?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, changing hips.

"I need you to…accompany us to the Fellowship of the Sun."

My mouth dropped open and I unfolded my arms in anger - Pam was coming with us?

It seemed the snaky female vampire and I agreed on one thing.

"Chow can go."

He stopped whatever it was he was doing and looked meaningfully at her.

"I trust you more than Chow."

I walked up to his desk and leaned over it.

"Does she have to go?"

From behind me, I heard Pam get closer and I could then feel her presence next to me.

"Yes, do I have to go?"

He looked from me to her with an amused look on his face, before leaning forward.

"Yes."

Both Pam and I sighed and stood up straight, folding our arms again. We looked symmetrical.

Just as I was about to say that I needed some food, Eric spoke to Pam in a foreign tongue - Norwegian, or Swedish, or something.

She just looked at him for a few seconds before departing back to the club and slamming the door behind us.

"I need some food," I told him, sitting on his sofa in the corner.

He looked at me like he couldn't believe I'd spoken, but then said, "Chow," quietly, and, just as I was beginning to think he had not heard me - despite his super senses - a vampire I presumed was Chow walked into the room.

Wow.

"Please bring Miss Hayward some food."

Chow begrudgingly turned to look at me. "Any preference?"

I shook my head. "Whatever's easiest."

He left swiftly, and I turned to look at Eric again.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not wanting to show him I appreciated it.

"I apologize for not thinking…I forget that humans have different needs than I."

I frowned. "You were once human too."

"A very long time ago." His voice was very quiet, and I felt like I'd hit a nerve.

"Can't you remember it?"

He remained silent as if in his head he was reliving his past, and the look on his face didn't look like the sarcastic and emotionless vampire I knew - for a second, he looked like a vulnerable human, afraid of what life would bring and regretful over choices.

He stood up, and before I could register it, he was sat next to me, very close to my face.

"You look full of pity," he told me, bringing his hand up to my face. I flinched back from it, but he only tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

It was almost sweet.

"I do pity you," I spat, and moved further away on the sofa.

He didn't look angry - he just looked accepting.

"I pity you, also."

I snorted. "Why? My life is just fine."

"You are human. You're life is predictable."

I frowned in question.

"You will die when your time comes."

"That doesn't make my life predictable. Life isn't how long you live, it's what you do in the time you have. And I can choose to do something completely unexpected if that was what I wanted."

"When you are as old as I am, humans cannot surprise you."

"You only meet the ones who want to meet you. And I'm sure if you gave them a chance they could surprise you. But you just feed on them or kill them. They don't get time to surprise you."

He looked taken aback at my speech, since it was probably the most I'd talked to him since I'd met him.

The room was tense - with what, I didn't know.

Chow burst in, holding a brown paper bag in an outstretched arm like he couldn't stand to be as close to it as he was. I saw the label - McDonald's.

I swear, I heard the hallelujah chorus.

After eating the delicious food - with much discomfort on my part since I was being watched by Eric the whole time - Pam re-entered and stood with her hand on her hip again.

Eric looked to see if I was ready to go, and after jumping up a little more enthusiastic now I had food in me, he, Pam and I walked out the office, through the club (everyone stared and I blushed and looked at my feet) and out the door.

I breathed deeply, closing my eyes, trying to remember a time that I was extraordinarily happy; I wanted to find my happy place, away from vampires, and prying, nosy fangbangers…

I couldn't. And that scared me.

I'd grown up without being close to my parents, my friends in New York hadn't been real friends, and I'd never had a boyfriend I loved. Love was overrated.

I'd never been truly happy, because I'd never been my true self - I didn't even know who I was, really.

Was I Evelyn, the bitch from NYC who loved to party?

Was I Evelyn, the angel from a small Southern town?

Or was I Miss Hayward, the petulant brat who seemed to amuse a certain vampire?

Surprisingly, out of the three, I think I liked the last one the best. At least I wasn't being someone I wasn't…

I didn't much like myself, if those were the only three options I had as to who I was.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I realized that I'd never been happy because I'd never liked myself.

"Get in." Eric's monotonous voice woke me from my inner mind's musings.

I jumped when I returned to the present, blinked back the tears, and hopped into the car in front of me - a black Audi that screamed Pam.

Indeed, it was Pam who sat in the driver's seat.

"So…Why _is_ Pam coming with us?"

My tone wasn't insolent, like you'd expect - I was just curious.

Clearly, she did not see that. She rounded on me, taking her eyes off the road which scared me - they'd walk away unscathed if we crashed…but I wouldn't.

"I'm coming with you so you can rescue your sweet little cousin." Her voice was sharp, sarcastic and…scary.

She turned to face the road again, which made me feel better.

She scoffed, then said, "does your mama even know you're out here with the big bad vampires?" She smirked at her joke.

I looked down. "My mom's dead, so I'm guessing not."

Neither of them said anything, but I saw Eric turn as if he wanted to look at me, but he decided better and faced the front again. I did, however, see him looking at me in the wing mirror.

I felt very childlike sitting in the back, and it only reminded me of the other night…when Jessica was in the car instead of Pam…

"So tell me, _Evelyn_," she said, "how did Eric come to bite you? I do feel like I missed an... _opportunity_." She licked her lips hungrily.

"He…took a bullet for me, and then he just…bit." I huffed as I remembered. He'd not even asked.

Eric spoke up, "if I didn't, I wouldn't have healed as quickly. And we'd both be dead, as would Jessica. And it was…unbearable to be so close to your neck and not bite."

"God, you're presumptuous," I told him, wrinkling my nose.

He turned to me and raised a eyebrow.

I sighed. "You just thought I wouldn't mind! Well, Eric, I did! I don't want to be someone's…meal."

"Oh, I knew you'd mind."

I frowned. "Then why did you bight me?" My voice indicated that I thought he was idiotic.

"Because I could."

"Why are you so egotistical and…dictatorial?"

"Why are you so argumentative and…differentiating?"

"Differentiating?"

We were spitting out short sentences now, our limits being pushed. I was getting irritated as of now…he'd bitten me, then been arrogant towards me…And I was tired and when I was tired I got aggravated easily.

"You go from being angry to being understanding and conversational. It's disconcerting."

"Oh shut up!" I was nearly shouting now, whereas he was as cool and calm as he always was.

"You just can't stand losing, can you, Evelyn?"

I sat back and folded my arms petulantly. "Neither can you,_ Eric_."

"I do not mind admitting I am wrong when I am…which isn't often…"

I grumbled, "that's what I mean! You just love being you!"

Pam sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired listening to your bickering. You're like an old married couple."

I grimaced at the idea. "He brings out the worst in me," I told her through gritted teeth, glaring at the back of Eric's head.

"And her, I," he said also, running a hand over his face absentmindedly.

I scoffed again. "No, I'm sure you're always like this. I hardly have the power to aggravate an ancient vampire."

"Oh, but you do," Pam said, raising her eyebrows. "Maybe it's that blood of your's."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I decided that since it was two against one I would shut up.

I didn't know what came over me when he talked to me. It was like he flipped a switch inside my body or brain that turned me into an angry bitch … and I didn't like it. He had power over me, the power to aggravate me. And any kind of power he had over me I was sure he used to his advantage, just subtly. He was that kind of person.

If he and I would have to be together for God knows how long…Well, I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't be near him if he was always like this.

But if he returned to the vulnerable human like he was in his office…then I could see his appeal and attraction (beside his obvious attractiveness physically…), but I knew that person was hidden deep inside him.

I remained silent for the rest of the trip, and as we got closer to the church, I became a little nervous. What if Jessica had been harmed, or if we were harmed this time, and no one could save Jessica, or us?

And after our arguments, I was positive that if I was shot at again, Eric would not throw himself in front of me again.

Which reminded me…

"Eric?" I asked as we got out the car and entered the woods that led to the church. We couldn't park in the Car Park, for obvious reasons.

He didn't look back but I knew he'd heard me.

"Why did you take that bullet for me?"

He didn't say anything for a long time, but he eventually said, "because you wouldn't have healed."

"I know."

That made him stop, and he spun to face me.

"Then why did you ask? Aren't you grateful?" His voice was back to being dull and…emotionless, not like it had been in the car. He may have been calm, but his voice held some excitement, like he hadn't had a good disagreement for centuries.

"Of course I'm grateful…but you hate me. Why would you take it?"

"I heal."

"But still…"

"Why do you presume I hate you?"

I scoffed at him, and picked up my pace to catch Pam up, but he just flew in front of me, and gripped the tops of my arms.

I sighed and arched an eyebrow. "I think it's obvious."

"I do not feel anything. Not hatred, not love…"

"Now that I don't believe."

He blinked, and I elaborated.

"You can feel them…you just choose not to. You can't remember because you've not tried. They're there."

"How do you know what I've felt, even as a human?" His voice was gaining emotion, even if _he_ believed he didn't feel anything.

I seemed to bring it out in him - just like he said, only he thought emotion was 'the worst'.

"You must've loved something as a human, or someone."

_He must have._

"You know nothing." His eyes flared and I'd touched the nerve again - his human life was an area he kept closed off…and it was the human side of him that had emotions. He would feel them if he delved into that side of him.

"Maybe. But I know that you must've felt something in order to take a bullet for me."

He leaned forward so his breath tickled my ear. I froze, and stopped breathing all together. He was too close, and I wasn't pulling away.

Why wasn't I pulling away?

"Because it would have been a waste if I didn't. And not just of blood…"

He then ran to Pam at vampire speed and left me alone, out of breath from lack of oxygen and confused.

_Not just of blood_…What the hell did that mean?

I sighed, and trudged off to catch up with them and face the FotS once more. And _he_ called _me_ differentiating.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. It seemed like the right time to end it. It's still over 2300 words.**

**Oh, and if you think her sudden changes in...feelings toward Eric are confusing...they're meant to be. All in good time, m'lovies.**

**_Review for a preview of Chapter 8?_**


	8. Lies

**Warning: a fair bit of swearing coming up. But hey, if you all watch True Blood, I'm sure none of you are opposed to swearing. :') See end AN for comments.**

* * *

"It's really quite pathetic," Pam drawled, staring down at the Church.

Eric remained silent, but he nodded.

I decided I wanted an input. "It's really a beautiful church…it just harbors pathetic people."

They both did, nor said, nothing.

I sighed. "So, what's the plan?"

Eric ignored me, but started talking to Pam in the language he'd used earlier. He must've talked to her for at least five minutes when he finished, and I didn't understand a word of it, except the few times when my name was mentioned. I huffed when I realised they were talking about me.

Out of nowhere, they both grabbed an arm of mine each and when I looked around again I saw that we were just around a corner from the door Eric and Jessica had forced their way through last time.

_I'd just "whooshed". Cool._

Pam reached into her pocket and withdrew a small plastic bag, She handed it to me, and told me to open it.

Inside was a long, thick chain of silver.

"Wh--?"

But before I could even get that word out, Pam reached and contorted my hand so forcefully that I had no control over it whatsoever, and when I tried to yank it away from her grasp, it felt like my hand would surely break.

When I looked back down to my hand and not at her face in shock, I saw that the silver was wrapped around Eric's neck - who was now on his knees - and there was light smoke coming off his skin. He was burning and in a lot of pain…his fangs protruded, but he looked…weak, not like the strong and powerful vampire I knew him to be.

Then, without warning, Pam shoved me out into the open, and immediately the guards at the door pointed their guns at me. My immediate reaction was to put my hands up in surrender, and I did so, but they all made a funny noise that sounded like a collective, "NO!" and I realized they didn't want Eric off of the leash.

And then I understood the plan.

And it was not fucking kosher.

But the damage was done - Eric and Pam had seen to that.

"H-h-he's a vampire," I told them, and they took their guns off of me and onto him.

They then got a large silver net from beside the door and threw it over him, and he didn't even shout out in agony, although I knew it would hurt like hell. He just took it.

"What…What are you going to do with him?" I asked, as they took him off my hands.

I felt like I was missing a part of me, and I felt guilty even though it was his plan.

"We're gonna send him where he belongs…" one of them grunted, "…back to Hell."

I gulped.

"How?" My voice wavered.

"He's gonna meet the sun."

And then I yelped a little, and they all looked at me.

"Sorry…it's just h-he…" I needed to lie - it was to save Jessica, it was to save Sookie… "He killed my…f-friend?"

To me it sounded like a question, but their faces all softened and they assured me that they'd deal with him and give him what he deserved.

What he deserved was a fucking medal for what he was doing - I may have disliked him, but I wasn't ignorant enough to see the bravery in this.

He was risking his life to save my cousins, and Jessica's, and Bill's. God, I owed him.

One of the guards gently took the crook of my arm and led me inside, and I looked around wildly for Pam to assure me I was all right and Eric would be all right, but I couldn't see her. I hoped she'd not been captured too, because I was sure that wasn't the plan.

"We'll take you to Reverend Newlin…" His voice trailed off as he silently asked for my name.

I lied. "Lydia."

"Reverend Newlin will look after you, Lydia. He'll help you recover from your experience."

I nodded, because I didn't know what to say, and I tried to act upset at losing my 'friend' and traumatized, as I would be after seeing a friend killed, and then capturing a vampire.

I was led into a large office, and Steve Newlin sat behind a desk, reading the Bible.

How tedious.

"Sir, this young woman, Lydia, just brought in a vampire." He spat the last word like it was a profanity, before walking out the room.

Newlin's eyes lit up at this idea, and they looked to me with such admiration and respect that it made me want to punch him.

"May the Lord shine His holy light upon you!" he said in a voice that was too over the top, and - again - made me want to hit him.

I gave him a smile to placate him, and he returned it eagerly.

"So tell me…"

"Lydia," I mumbled.

"So tell me, Lydia…How did you manage to capture a vampire?" He sounded genuinely curious - but thankfully not suspicious.

"I… um…well, he--he killed my friend, and I wasn't, um, happy about that for obvious reasons." I had no idea where I was going with this, but I just kept talking. He nodded and I continued. "I had a silver necklace on, which I keep on for, y'know, security from those f-filthy…bloodsuckers," I said it with anger for good measure. "And I wrapped it around his neck to stop him from drinking from her but it was too late, and he fell to his knees and…then I brought him here."

He nodded. "And where did this occur?"

Shit. "Um…Not far…Shreveport."

He frowned. "That's quite a trip. Why didn't you just hand him over to the police?"

I panicked but I tried to remain calm. "Because I knew they wouldn't do anything…effective."

He smiled a large smile and he gripped my shoulders.

"You are very brave, Lydia."

I smiled reluctantly, but didn't say a word.

"Well you're not to worry, we'll deal with him…effectively." He used my words back at me.

I gulped, and then prayed he didn't notice.

"Before I have to leave," I said, my voice shaking slightly, but hoping he'd assume it was from the 'terrible' ordeal I'd just been through, "can I say a few words to him? To…condemn him?"

I really just wanted to talk to him to ask him what the hell he was thinking.

Reverend Newlin pondered this for a second, and then nodded his head, much to my surprise.

"I hope you send him to the darkest depths of hell."

I smiled tightly and nodded, before the guard that escorted me in here escorted me out, and down some steps until we reached the basement.

I saw that there were four prison cells - or what appeared to be prison cells - lined up: one held Eric, whose face when I appeared did nothing; one held my cousin, who had been shouting repeatedly until I arrived; and the other held Bill, who was just sat there looking tired, and…drained. The fourth was held a terrible looking Jessica, who made me feel absolutely awful: I was out here, practically fine, and she was in a lot of pain, locked up.

All the vampires were held back by silver chains at their wrists, and I could've sworn the bars on the cells were silver.

"Ev--" Sookie started, but when I saw both Eric's and Bill's eyes widen as my cousin began to shout, I knew I had to do something, before we were all captured and killed.

"I hope you go to Hell!" I screamed wildly, looking at Eric, whose face remained impassive, but amusement flickered through his eyes briefly. "You--You killed my friend, you disgusting…bloodsucking…parasite!"

When I saw Bill smirk a little, I turned to him. "And you too! Burn in Hell!" I glanced at Jessica as well, and I saw her looking something awful, but a hint of curiosity there, also.

When I looked to Sookie's face, she looked so shocked and shaken that it made me feel incredibly guilty for lying out loud.

_It was Eric and Pam, _I wanted to scream.

But I didn't.

Because I needed to get a message out, but with Newlin watching…

_Pam_. I needed to know where Pam was.

"Do you care what you did to Pam? Do you even know what happened to her?" I paused significantly and raised my eyebrows a little. "…after you _drained _her?"

He sneered, very well, and spat, "_close_ enough." He paused this time after giving me the answer I wanted. "I know close enough what I did to her. I wasn't really paying attention."

He was playing along.

I grimaced, which got me a nod of approval from the Reverend.

"No regard for human life," he growled. "No regard for life at all since you are all dead fuckers!" He yelled the last two words, making me flinch, scared, and Eric made to get up like he'd forgotten he was strapped down in his…anger?

"And you!" Newlin continued, stalking towards Sookie. "You're as bad as they are! A traitor to your own kind! You will burn with them!"

My eyes bugged out of my head a little, not knowing what I was going to do next.

I needed some time alone, but I knew Newlin would never agree.

I'd have to bring out the big guns.

I walked over to him, coyly looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Steve," I whispered, trying to sound scared, yet determined. "Can I have a minute alone with him? I need to say some things…about Pam, my friend…I need to try and make him see remorse. I know God won't let them into heaven, since they're vile c-creatures, but I need to try. Please." I batted my lashes at him now, trying to flirt with the asshole.

"I can't really do that, Lydia," he said, swallowing.

And I was pretty sure this fucker had a wife.

Christian my ass.

"Please," I begged, determined to see this through. I felt like such a harlot. "Just five minutes."

If I could've turn on the water works I would've…but I wasn't an actress, and I couldn't just produce tears spontaneously.

He sighed, and told me reluctantly, "Two minutes."

I almost did a happy dance, but I nodded solemnly and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, to which he flushed, then smirked.

When he and the few guards that were present walked out the room, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and grimaced in disgust, shivering from the fact that I'd just kissed him, even if it was on the cheek.

I knew I couldn't run up to my cousin and hug the hell out of her like I wanted to, because there might be cameras in here.

"Sookie," I whispered, so nobody outside could hear me, as I started walking very slowly towards Eric's cell, but looking at her's. "Are you okay?"

"…Yes…are you?" She was whispering too, thank God.

"Yes. Sorry for yelling."

She laughed softly. "It's fine; I think I get it. God, he was having some vulgar thoughts about you."

"I needed some alone time with you all; and you needed to know what I was doing."

"Could you not just read her mind?" Eric asked of Sookie, still managing to sound superior even when he was behind bars and tied back with silver. When I looked at him I saw that he was glaring at the door, like he was glaring at Newlin. I figured it was due to the whole situation.

Sookie shook her head. "Never been able to hear a word."

I was usually happy of that fact, but just for the last five minutes, I wished I could've projected my thoughts to her.

Eric looked back at me, eyes drilling holes into mine. "How curious."

I realised I only had about a minute now.

"Jess," I hissed, like a whispered shout, "are you okay as well? And Bill?"

"I'm fine," Jessica whisper-shouted back. I knew very well she wasn't, but it felt polite to ask.

"So am I," Bill told me, still sounding gentlemanly.

"Good. Eric, what the hell were you thinking? Self sacrifice is not your thing…at all." I got to the point quickly.

"We needed to get in. This was the quickest way. And if my plan goes accordingly, we should all be out of here within the next hour."

"An hour?" I hissed at him again, running forward the last few strides to the cells, clinging onto them as I processed the fact that I would have to stall to remain here for an hour. I saw Eric looking at my hands forlornly, like he couldn't understand why silver affected him, and not me.

"Yes. Can you manage it?" He sounded like he was talking to a child.

"Of course," I defended, insulted he would think me so juvenile that I could not stay in one place for a short length of time.

He just smirked.

"So what's Pam doin--"

But at that moment, I saw Eric freeze, and he quickly turned his face back to impassive, rather than the passion from our small disagreement that had been there for all of three seconds.

I heard the door open.

"I just wanted you to know what an amazing girl Pam was," I said loudly, trying to make my voice crack. "I hope you go to Hell, because she is up there, in heaven, and I don't want you there. I'm glad you don't r-repent!" I slurred the last word, as I couldn't think of the correct term that Christians would use.

I stopped going to Church after we moved to NYC.

"They will burn in Hell whether they repent or not," Newlin told me venomously, his voice echoing around the room. "Your two minutes are up, Lydia. It's time for you to leave now."

I gave Eric one last meaningful look, praying to any deity listening that he would get us out of this mess.

I let out an evil, "with pleasure," before following him outside. I looked back over my shoulder and gazed at Sookie and Jess, my hand twitching as a wave.

Their's twitched back too.

The door shut behind me, and Newlin gestured for me to follow him back into his office. Once we were in - I noticed that a large burly guy had entered too - I turned to Newlin with a small grin on my face, like we were friends. Inside I was cursing him for what he was doing to my friends.

_Was Eric a friend?_

I didn't know. But I knew that owed him - big time.

And so I smiled, continuing to act since it could save us all.

But as soon as he was inside, he positioned himself in front of me, and the other guy behind me.

"She's pretty," the burly guy said, and I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

_Oh God…_

"I told ya, Gabe," Newlin replied with a smirk, looking me up and down.

"W-What are you doing?" I stammered.

"Finishing what you started, little miss."

I gulped.

"You're married!" I nearly yelled, vaguely wondering if anyone outside would come to my rescue.

I couldn't wait an hour. Eric had been right - I couldn't manage it.

Newlin laughed lightly. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Adultery is a sin," I pointed out, trying desperately to talk my way out of this.

I was terrified inside, but I was trying not to show it.

"I think God sent you to me," he mused, leaning in.

Instinctively I leaned back, and my head bumped into the man called Gabe's chest, and then I leaned forward again, putting me closer with Newlin.

I felt a tear run down my face in horror.

"I helped you! I b-brought in a vampire!…Why are you doing this?"

He just smirked. "You share my views. It's hard to find someone attractive who has similar thoughts about those bloodsuckers. I can't even bear to be near a fangbanger."

"B-but your wife is attractive with your views!"

Another tear rolled down my face. Behind me, Gabe leaned in close to examine it. I think he got off on terror.

Newlin paused. "How can I put this…My wife and I seemed to have…drifted apart, and I need some entertainment."

I shook my head wildly. "Please. Don't do this. I don't want it."

He laughed, as did Gabe. "I think you showed me you did before you confronted the bloodsucker."

"I was just…just--"

But I didn't have an answer. I had started it off - what the hell did I think they would assume?

This was my own fault.

_Oh God…_

"Please." I sobbed again, trying to repress them to show them that I wasn't weak.

I hated being seen as weak. I was a strong person who had been through too much to let two men bring her down.

Yet here I was, crying in fear.

I heard a yell from the basement, and I could've sworn it was Sookie shouting my name.

She shouted my real name, of course, so they didn't even flinch.

I was Lydia to them; not Evelyn.

"Oh God," I said out loud this time, begging to anyone who was listening to help me as I felt Gabe start to kiss my neck.

I tried to slap him away, and push Newlin off of me, but with the two of them against me I stood no chance.

The tears were flowing freely now, and I was crying out in panic, and shock, and fright.

Over my sobs, I heard a commotion outside the door, but Newlin and Gabe were too preoccupied with me and my body to hear.

They did, however, look up when I heard the door slam open. Using their second of weakness, I pulled the sleeve of my top back onto my shoulder, and pushed Newlin away.

I turned to see who had walked in, but when the person spoke, I knew exactly who it was.

"Eric is _not_ going to be happy."

* * *

**AAH, I'm so not sure about this chapter. At all. Steve was so hard to write! Cause he's all for God, but then he swears in the show, and he's really quite evil. I don't know if he would actually do something like this, but I know Gabe definately would (as we see it in True Blood), and I had a feeling Steve would too, given the right person. He wouldn't want to have an affair with a randomer, in case they were in legue with Vamps. **

**But I'm worried in case you all think it's ridiculous and too OOC. :|**

**Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm very tired, as it's quite late here. I'll probably go back tomorrow and check, but I figured you'd all want this out ASAP so I posted.**

**_I must thank each and every one of you who are reading this, as well as reviewing, favouriting, alerting...quite honestly, I'm completely appreciative and I feel inspired to write because of your kind and helpful comments. Really. :')_**

**I hope you enjoyed it; show me the love/constructive criticism/random message in a review? Talk to me - I talk back. :D**


	9. Hot and Cold

**Please don't shoot. *holds hands up defensively* I come with a longer chapter. And cyber cookies. Note at end.**

* * *

I sobbed once, before viciously pushing Steve even further away from me and then spun around and shoved Gabe, too.

"Fucker!" I bit out at him, but he didn't hear me - he was far too busy watching the sarcastic vampire stalk forward, and I saw his eyes dart down to the ground by her feet where three guards lay drained of blood.

Pam licked her lips.

"I usually prefer to feed during sex, but as you can see - I skipped that part."

She sighed, placed her hands on her hips, and walked around the scene in front of her, clicking her tongue and shaking her head.

"Eric's furious. I can feel it," she told Steve and Gabe. I frowned at her, but remained silent.

She continued to circle us.

"And E - can I call you E? - I must say I'm disappointed with you. You humans are so naïve. But you did what you had to - I respect that."

Newlin scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Humans don't need or want respect from the likes of you fucking bloodsuckers!"

Pam just lifted an eyebrow, and stopped walking.

"I don't know whether I should finish you here, or let Eric deal with you." She sounded genuinely stuck as to what to do.

"Um," I swallowed, "Pam…I'm gonna go get everyone from downstairs."

She looked at me, and smirked. "Aren't you sweet?" Her tone was sarcastic, and her eye roll clarified this.

I stumbled out the room, swiping my hands over my eyes and cheeks to rid the tears from my face, and I smudged my mascara in the process.

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I felt numb - void of emotion. Hollow. I felt like I was a vulnerable child again, and not the woman I'd grown up to be, who'd been trialed far too many times in life to let something that happened to too many people make her empty. I was stronger than that.

I mechanically bent down to the dead guards outside the room and got the keys, and then I went to the basement, tripping down a few steps, and sniffing, trying to make it unobvious I was crying. I was sure the vampires had all heard mine and Newlin's activities, but I would make an effort for Sookie - she'd been down there locked up for a day; I really didn't have much to cry about. She would have heard Newlin's thoughts and probably seen flashes of images, but she hadn't heard the whole thing; she was weak, and when she was weak she couldn't concentrate thoroughly.

When I walked into the room and raised my head to look at the cells, I saw Sookie and Jessica looking incredibly worried, Bill looking sympathetic and Eric looking…well, Pam was right: he was furious. He was stood as close to the bars as the chains around his wrists would allow and even then they were being pulled viciously around his wrists, causing deep gashes to form through his veins, and his fangs were extended - either in anger or in pain, more than likely both - making me flinch back in fright.

I averted my eyes from his and looked to the floor, giving one last swipe of my face. I went to Sookie first, fumbled with the keys as I tried to find the correct one, and eventually the lock clicked at I pushed the door open. No sooner had the door left it's place did Sookie launch herself at me, hugging the life out of me. I breathed a smile out and hugged her back, patting her slightly in hopes of appeasing her.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her accent heavy.

"I'm fine," I told her, plastering a smile on my face. "I promise. Are you?"

She nodded once, hugged me again telling me she was perfectly fine, then she gently took the keys off me and released Bill (she gave him a big hug and a quick and chaste yet loving kiss, and then proceeded to unlock the silver chains) and then Jessica, who also gave me a hug as soon as she was free of the silver prison and chains.

As Jess hugged me, Sookie worked on getting Eric out of his cell, and just as I released Jessica, Eric flew next to me, fangs still extended, and said in a voice that made me cower in fear, "what the hell were you thinking?" He huffed through his nose after he said it, and then returned to glowering at me. "I know I said keep him busy but goddamn it, Evie!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise when he called me Evie, and not Evelyn or Miss Hayward, but I didn't get a chance to call him out on it. He just continued letting off his anger, calling me several insulting things, and swearing a lot. It was odd hearing a usually composed and cool and collected Eric lose his temper.

It proved my point again - he could feel human emotions when he wasn't thinking about it. He could feel just as well as humans could - it was a point I was desperate to make him understand.

I frowned, and started to scowl at him, going up on my tip-toes so I was eye level with him.

"What I was thinking was getting your ass out of silver fucking chains!" I shouted, making Sookie look horrified.

"Evelyn don--" she started, but Eric was already moving impossibly closer to me, and I refused to step back. I could feel the cold emanating from him, and I was sure that if he got just a millimeter closer he'd be treading on my toes. He was so close that I could feel his lack of breathing, which freaked me out a little since I'd never known anyone to not breathe.

"You're a fool to think I needed your help," he spat at me.

I let out a bitter laugh and rolled my eyes. "Sure. You would have been fine without me."

He flinched as if he was about to hit me but my body remained faithful to me and did not move a muscle to recoil.

"Let's remember why we're in here in the first place." His voice was quieter this time, so much so he was almost whispering, which made him even scarier. Both our eyes moved involuntarily to my cousin, who blanched and held up her hands in defense.

I sighed, not knowing an adequate response. He was right, and it killed me to admit it.

"Let's go." I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the door that everyone was walking through, but Eric was so much faster than I was and he was stood in front of me before I'd taken two steps.

"Do you deviate?" His voice was patronizing, and it pissed me off even more.

"No, I just figure we should get going," I said through gritted teeth.

"Do you concede then?" He smirked, as did I.

"Never." I started to walk away and I heard him call after me.

"You were giving up in that office."

Before I could even control what I was about to do, I whirled around, marched back to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face.

He didn't even flinch, but he did blink a little in shock.

My hand stung.

"How dare you?" I growled at him, before storming out of the room, leaving him alone in the basement.

How did he even dare suggest that I'd given up when someone had just tried to rape me? It was a cruel thing to say, and it stuck a nerve. I wasn't one to give up. I'd never just concede to something as vicious as rape at the hands of two imbeciles who proclaimed to be servants of God; it hurt inside to think that Eric assumed I would. I was stronger than that.

As I walked up the steps, still reeling from the near-rape, to reach the upper floor again, I heard a horridly familiar sound: the shrill alarm.

"Shit," I heard Jessica moan, and I heard Sookie say Bill's name worriedly. We all froze for three seconds when we heard Pam's drawl from behind us.

"What _have_ you done with Eric, E?"

I frowned and looked behind me. "He's down there doing…whatever the hell he does."

She smirked and said his name, and for a second I thought she was talking to me, but when he materialized in front of us, I knew she had just called him.

"Let's go," he said smoothly, like I hadn't just slapped him harder than I'd ever slapped anyone - not that it seemed to affect him.

"And how do you propose we get out, _Eric_?" Bill practically spat at him, looking both angry, like it was his fault we were even in here, and strangely submissive due to the whole Sheriff thing.

Eric just looked at him with a bored expression before walking right past him, towering over him as he walked by, and led us to a back door away from the people with the guns.

We exited onto a patch of grass and began to jog quickly, and in the distance I could see the woods that we had emerged from earlier, just winking tauntingly, begging us to reach it before we all got shot down - Sookie and I with a bullet, them with silver. It seemed inevitable when we heard bullets hit the ground at a rapid pace around us, and I could hear the guards running to catch up with us, and when Bill picked Sookie up and began to run towards the car we had driven here, I rolled my eyes, thinking, "Great, now I'm gonna be the only one who gets captured," but when both Jessica and Eric advanced towards me, and Eric snarled at her which elicited a "Jeez, calm down," from the red-headed vampire, I realized that I wouldn't get left behind. Eric smirked at me, before leaning down and throwing me over his bulky shoulder, making me come face to face with his lower back and his (I'll admit it) _very_ cute butt.

But still, no matter how great it was, it didn't erase the fact that I was being manhandled.

"Hey!" I complained, and I heard him laugh softly under his breath before taking off at vampire speed. I shut my eyes the entire time, not wanting to see the trees whizzing by, or see the men with the guns fall behind to become distant figures in the dark.

I huffed, and tried to make myself heavier on his shoulder - just to piss him off - but he didn't stop, or reprimand me, or slow down; he just carried on like he was before, running at a rapid rate.

I'd just made myself comfortable resting on one arm, my head in my hand and my eyes still closed, when we came to an abrupt halt, and I got shoved violently into the back seat of Pam's car.

I didn't bother making any sign of annoyance or malcontent - it did no good. I just accepted the quick order to put my seatbelt on, and then I registered Jessica clambering into the car and squashing up next to me, before Sookie was shoved next to her, and then Bill somehow managed to fit into the back also.

Pam hit the accelerator hard, and we squealed out of the parking space, making us squashed up folk in the back jolt into one another.

"Why do _you_ get to sit in the front?" I asked Eric loudly, like a child asking their parents the same question.

He just spun quickly and gave me an amused yet meaningful look before turning back around.

"Why do you do that?" I continued asking him questions, mainly because I was angry at him for being…well, him, and I was angry at myself for letting him get to me, and I was angry at the world for having such horrid people in it such as Steve Newlin and Gabe. "You just look at me like I'm made for your entertainment or something. It's condescending, and I don't appreciate it."

This time everyone in the car turned to look at me with baffled expressions, save Pam and Eric who both just turned and looked at me with interested faces.

"Just like that!" I growled, and then I fell into utter silence, since I was starting to sound like the petulant brat I had been when I first met him. I'd known Eric longer than I'd ever wanted to, so I knew he was like this, and yet I still provoked him into being insensitive and aggravating, just like he did me.

Yet a tiny part of me was starting to get used to his company; the way his moods changed so rapidly it made my head spin; the way he could be selfless yet utterly selfish at the same time; how he looked at me with anger, amusement, indifference and just raw emotion, even when he didn't realize it. It made me feel so many ways towards him that I couldn't pinpoint the predominant one. Was I aggravated by him? Was I excited by the prospect that I didn't know what would happen next with him? Was I bored of him and the way he treated humans - the way he treated me?

I couldn't decide whether or not I'd be happy once he was out of my life. I couldn't stand to be around him at times, but I couldn't think of not knowing him at all. Not knowing his mood that day (well, _night_) and not knowing how he'd react to something stupid I said. Eric Northman completely baffled me…and I reveled in it.

*

We got back to Fangtasia much faster than I'd thought. Then again, my mind had been elsewhere.

"Why aren't we going to _my_ house?" Sookie asked, her voice clipped and brusque as she addressed Eric. Clearly the two had some issues that needed to be worked on.

Eric just looked at her - but not with any amusement, like he did with me - and then turned his gaze to Bill.

"We need to talk."

And then he turned away, strode into his bar with the authority he had claimed, and led us all into his office. Of course, he sat behind the desk with his hands tented in front of him, and we all stood around him like he was doing us a favor. I rolled my eyes and marched to the sofa, sitting down heavily with a thump and spreading out on it when nobody else seemed to move to join me.

"What do we need to talk about?" Jessica asked quickly, almost talking too fast for me to hear.

"How they found Sookie's house," Eric spoke monotonously, looking at everyone apart from me.

"Well, I don't suppose it'd be that hard. You could just ask anyone in Bon Temps…" she answered, looking at Bill who wrapped an arm protectively and possessively around her waist as Eric turned his gaze on her.

"And why," Jessica piped up.

"I think the 'why' is fairly obvious," Bill said in his deep southern voice. "I am vampire, and they see Sookie as a fang-banger."

It got quiet for two seconds and it was broken by me laughing a little. Everyone stared, except Eric who was looking at the wall with a tiny smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time picturing Sookie dressed as one of those idiots out there, desperate to fuck a vampire." I snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"You were in my bar not two nights ago," Eric said, still not looking at me, sounding disconnected, and the small smile from before had vanished.

"With Jessica. _For_ Jessica," I snapped at him, and he still didn't look at me. I huffed again. "And besides, why would they go to Sookie's house?" They looked at me, since they thought they had just covered this topic. "What I mean is why Sookie? Why Bill? There's loads of vampires roaming around Shreveport, _evidently_," I stressed, looking directly at Eric who had yet to look at me, "so why go to Bon Temps, pick up the one vampire residing there, and his companion? Why didn't they just come here?" I shrugged.

Everyone was quiet for a heartbeat, and then Bill spoke. "It would be harder to retrieve a vampire from Shreveport. It's where Eric resides, and there are too many vampires to just take one and run. They would be outnumbered, and they wouldn't want to expose themselves as stealing vampires."

I scoffed. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is pretty dumb."

"The whole human race is, as you put it, dumb," Eric said, and the word just didn't suit him. I grinned a little and I tried to subside it before he saw - not that he would because he still didn't look at me.

I sighed. "Why thank you, Eric, for that insightful reply. Sookie and I are overjoyed that you think so highly of us."

He sighed this time, still not looking at me. "Drop the petulant teenager act."

"Hey!" Jessica pouted.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're so--"

"That will be all," he cut me off. I didn't try to protest to this like I had done before since I knew it did no good. He would continue to do so anyway.

Everyone started to file out of the office slowly, and I stayed put, glaring at the side of Eric's head, before making to heave myself up off the sofa.

"Not you, Evelyn," he called out in his authoritative voice. Everyone turned around to look from him to me.

When Sookie and Bill caught sight of Eric's face, they turned to me, my cousin silently asking me if I was kosher with this. I nodded slightly.

"We'll wait by the door," Sookie told me, and I nodded gratefully back at her.

Pam gave Eric a long look that I assume was meaningful, but Eric gave nothing away as he looked at their retreating backs. The door shut behind them with a soft click.

I sighed this time, and flopped back down, picking my feet up and tucking them under myself, following this action with a head roll onto the back of the seat, closing my eyes and groaning in annoyance.

"Always something to say," I muttered under my breath, and I heavily picked my head up and slowly opened my eyes.

I was met with vivid blue ones, staring intently into mine, as he hovered on the hinds on his legs, crouching so he was eyelevel with me. _At least he was looking at me…_

"You're feisty, aren't you, Evelyn?"

I sighed once more and rolled my eyes. He chuckled a little.

"I like that," he whispered, making the hairs on my body stand up on edge and my breath hitch.

But I had an act - was that what it was? An act? - to keep up, so I exhaled noisily.

"Then my life's mission is complete."

"'Sarcasm: the last refuge of modest and chaste-souled people when the privacy of their soul is coarsely and intrusively invaded.' Am I invading your soul, Evelyn?"

I smirked. "You quoting Dostoevsky at me? Gosh, Eric, I always assumed you were a man of your own words."

He looked taken aback, and it was my turn to laugh. "Don't let the blonde fool you, as you should well know. Can I go now?"

He just gaped at me for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, and then he lunged at me, his lips meeting mine with perfect precision. I froze as his lips pouted against mine, my eyes wide open with utter shock, and then his hand came up to cup my cheek, and my eyes shut like they were being commanded to by a part of me that was foreign and I felt myself kissing him back, which seemed to please him greatly as he smirked against my lips.

I didn't know what I was doing. It felt automatic to kiss someone back when they kissed you, but I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted Eric to kiss me. Yes, he was very handsome and he did have moments of charm, but the majority of the time he was a condescending prick.

And yet I was still kissing him. His tongue came out of his mouth and licked my bottom lip, practically begging me to concede. I remembered his words earlier, how I had had told him I would never concede, but it was too difficult not to, and I opened my mouth, letting my tongue meet his. And it was _good_. Too good. Then again, when you had unlimited time to practice - and I was sure he did frequently - you _could_ become an expert at the art of kissing. He knew _exactly _what to do. It was so hard to pull away. I wanted to. I didn't want to.

My head held inside it a raging war.

When I felt him start to rise, still staying connected to my mouth, and he sat on the sofa next to me, gently pushing my back, I opened my eyes frantically, one side of the battle victorious. I cleverly detached myself, and quickly ducked from under him, landing askew on my feet on the floor, struggling to regain my balance.

He looked at me for a second in amazement, before moving with super speed to stand in front of me, backing me up into the wall behind me, his hand on my face again. I reached the wall quickly, and I let out a puff of air when I did so as it wasn't exactly a gentle shove. He pressed himself up against me, letting me feel every inch of his freezing skin through his clothing.

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Evelyn," he whispered, already leaning down to recapture my lips with his.

I gasped shortly and maneuvered out from the wall again with great difficulty.

This time he did not move to stop me.

I was out of breath a little, so we stood in silence for a few moments, letting me regain my composure.

He waited patiently.

"What the hell?" I croaked, flapping my hands flamboyantly.

He just grinned, waiting for me to get everything out of my system before he spoke.

"We dislike each other. You hate me because I exist: I live, I eat, I breathe. I'm human so you hate me. You're an asshole so I hate you." I scoffed. "It seems I have my perception of our whole…relationship a little fucking wrong."

He just continued to grin slightly, his arms folding over his chest. _A chest that had been pressed up against me not twenty seconds ago…_

"Then you goddamn hurl yourself at me! I've had a bit of an epic day, Eric, I don't think throwing yourself at me is gonna remedy that or make me feel better!"

His grin subsided at my indirect mention of my almost rape. He made a noise akin to a growl.

"Yes, the Newlin incident. I must say I'm incredibly…_disappointed_, that I wasn't the one to deal with the vermin."

That piqued my curiosity, and I digressed. "What did Pam do, exactly?"

He openly smiled now. "She just fed off them. She did not, however, kill them. She was kind enough to leave me that honor and I plan on following it through as soon as possible."

I frowned. "Won't her attack just spur them on and rally more morons to their cause? You know they'll make it seem like they were the victims in the situation."

"Pam has seen to it that they don't talk about it."

"People will assume."

"They always do."

I frowned again, not understanding where he was going with this. I just shook my head and tried to return to the point at hand.

"I'm not sure what just happened, and I'm not sure whether or not I want it to happen again."

He grinned cockily at me to which I sneered back, not liking his attitude.

"I take that back," I told him loftily, crossing my arms. "I _know_ I don't want it to happen again." I finished this with a quirk of my eyebrow, challenging him.

The cocky grin remained and we just stared each other down for a good minute or so.

"That's all." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, and he walked to his desk and sat at it, rifling through some papers.

My mouth dropped open, and I scoffed again in disbelief.

"That's it?"

He didn't respond in any way to my question so I threw my arms up in defeat and made my way to the door, stopping once I opened it. The music from the bar flooded in, making the room seem cramped.

Why did he have to be so damn confusing? He ran hot and cold with me, and I didn't know what to think about any of it. I didn't want him to hate me, but I didn't want him to see me as a pet he could parade around and dispose of once he'd satiated his lust. I didn't want to be a part of this world he'd created around his self - the charade that consumed everything about him.

Because that's what it was - a charade. Everything he did - from the egotistical boss he played to the way he seemingly abhorred humans - was false. He didn't abhor humans - he'd just saved two this night, even putting himself at risk to do so. He cared about his area and the vampires in it, so much so that he'd do anything to protect them. He took his job seriously, and he went about showing it in the completely wrong way. He commanded respect, and to do so he had created a being (or something like one) that didn't show who he really was. I wasn't sure who that was, but I was determined to find out.

So I quoted Dostoevsky right back at him.

"'Taking a new step, uttering a new word, is what people fear most.' Take the step, Eric, and stop being so fucking cut off. Allow yourself to feel. I know you think you can't…but you can. Take the goddamn step."

I shook my head again and I walked out of his office to meet Sookie, Bill and Jessica at the door of the bar. I didn't look back once.

* * *

**I hope Evelyn isn't getting too annoying for you. Remember that she's been sheltered all her life, and she's spoilt too. It seems both Eric and Evelyn have certain things to teach one another. We're getting to the main part now, folks. Stay with me. **

**I'm so incredibly sorry for taking months to update. I don't know what to tell you apart from: I was busy, which is frankly just insulting. If it's any consolation my New Year's Resolution is to bring chapters weekly. I must thank you all for not flaming me, yelling at me, for not updating. All the reviews I recieve make my day, and I'm sorry I'm not showing my appreciation with new chapters. This will change.**

**Thank you all those who are gracing me with reading this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know their emotions/feelings/actions are running from hot to cold, but they're pretty wild characters. They must evolve. (How profound of me.)**

**_A bit of fun for reviews?_ Let me know your favourite quote from the TV show, from anyone. Mine is: "Oh Billy, this paranoia is really quite unbecoming. Has she, er...mentioned me?" And then with the hair slick. *thud*  
That, or the AIDS burger. LOL.**


	10. A New Day

The car ride home was filled with the unmistakable sound of silence. Loud, overbearing silence. I'd never understood the term "deafening silence" but I now knew. It was awkward silence, rather than the comfortable one where all had been said. Oh, no – this silence was filled with what wasn't being said. And thank God.

Who _was_ I? When did I become so judgmental and high-handed that I could tell a thousand year old vampire – who hadn't really done anything _that_ bad to me – to do anything, let alone something he wasn't comfortable with doing? Who the hell was I to say anything about how he lived his life? I knew that I wouldn't be seeing him again, and for that I was thankful. I more than likely humiliated him, and more than that I'd become someone unrecognizable. I felt like asking Bill to stop driving and turn around so I could apologize, but I knew that would solve nothing. _What's done is done._

We arrived to the house I now called home, and as soon as the car was turned off I leapt out and ran inside, knowing it was already open since it had been invaded. Who invades a house and then locks it on the way out? I heard Sookie calling my name from the porch as I ran up the stairs but I ignored her. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I locked my bedroom door as soon as I was inside and then I just stood there, facing the door as though it held all the answers. I must've stood there, not moving a muscle for at least ten minutes, my breathing the only thing I could hear apart from the crickets outside.

I thought about my whole life. I'd come from this small town, moved to a large city, lost almost everyone who somewhat cared about me, and then moved back. Somewhere during all this, I'd lost touch with who I was...and that scared the shit out of me. I wanted to blame everything on Eric, who appeared to be the catalyst to my completely premature mid-life crisis. I wanted to say it was him who made me this way – into a brat who acted as though nothing could touch her. But I was tired of pretending, and placing blame onto someone I'd only known a few days counted as pretending. It was no one's fault but mine. For some reason, I'd thought that coming here would make me mature. I thought living alone, earning my money, not depending on anyone would do this. Like if I did all that, I'd magically become what society knew as mature. In reality, maturity was subjective. I technically became a "grown up" at the age of eighteen, and since I was fourteen that was when I thought I'd mature and become a "grown up". Not much had changed since I was fourteen since I still somewhat believed it. Maturity didn't mean I could drink, or I had the right to vote, or I became a certain age. Hell, I knew people who were well past sixty who still hadn't 'matured.' For me, this was maturity – when you realized that you really had no freaking idea what you were doing. Because I _really_ didn't.

I came to life slowly, and mechanically walked to the bed, sat down on it cross-legged and slumped over so my head was resting on the mattress. I heard someone knock on the door.

"What?" I mumbled, my voice muffled from the duvet.

"Evie, it's me, can I come in?" Sookie said softly through the door.

"I'd rather be alone right now, Sookie," I told her truthfully. I heard her sigh through the door. I expected to hear her footsteps walk down the corridor, leaving me to my misery, but instead she burst in the door, looking quite pissed off.

I sat upright and looked at her in confusion.

"You can't sit in here feeling sorry for yourself. I don't know what the hell happened to you in that office, but don't throw yourself a pity party over it. It's only Eric. Stop moping about shit that in the long run really doesn't matter and do what you came here to do – build a life."

When Sookie finished her piece, she walked straight out the door and slammed it shut.

I sat, stunned. She was right, in a way that made my premature-mid-life-crisis pointless. Ì groaned and flopped onto my bed, hating the fact that I was just utterly clueless. I closed my eyes, almost as though I could open them again and this would all be a fucked-up dream, and really it was my first night here again, rather than having been nearly raped, bitten by a vampire against my will, argued fruitlessly against said vampire and then insulted and humiliated him in a place where every vampire could hear with their super hearing.

I felt my finger drift up to my neck and glide over the almost disappeared lumps. It wasn't even that I really, _really_ minded. I mean, it had to have some perks, right? People might even be scared of me for a while. Treat me in other ways rather than the spoilt brat from the big city. And if not it was just a reminder of the most eventful days of my life.

Somewhere in the middle of my pity party, I fell asleep, dreaming dreams of piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

The sun streamed through the open curtains, left open since I'd forgotten it got light in the day, and poked relentlessly at my tired eyes. I turned away from the intruding sunlight and groaned sleepily, throwing my arm over my eyes for extra protection. It did no good. The sun seemed to be everywhere, just secretly wanting my ass to get out of bed. I slowly opened my eyes, glared at the window, and sat up, making everything spin. I noticed I was still in the same clothes as I had been for the last few days, and I knew that was pretty disgusting. I swung my legs over the side and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. Once there, I turned the shower on, setting the temperature so it was nearly scalding and stripped. I studied myself hard in the mirror, mainly focusing on the red marks in my neck. They added character, I guess. My eyes looked tired despite the fact that I'd just woken up, and my face looked thinner somehow – gaunt, and sallow. I shook my head, dismayed by my appearance alone, and got under the spray, wincing slightly as it hit my skin. I scrubbed my scalp meticulously once the shampoo was on, and the same went with my body and the body wash. I felt like this was new day, a new start – and I needed to be clean for it. It was like I was fucking baptizing myself. After that I just stood there. I knew Sookie would kill me when the water bill came, but I'd pay for all of it. The water made me calmer – it was constant and never ending. Well, I knew that eventually it would turn freezing cold without warning, but I'd wait until then, remaining constant with the continual water.

Soon, though, the water turned ice cold and I shrieked a little, hopping out the shower with a haste that would make a NASCAR racer proud. Once out of the bathroom and dried off, I quickly got dressed in a simple jeans and a t-shirt, throwing my hair up into a loose ponytail.

I went down the stairs with caution, slightly scared as to what Sookie's mood would be like today. I needn't have worried, because I saw a note on the kitchen table, saying that she was at Merlotte's and that my starting time was at three and I would be working until nine. It was signed with an, "I'm sorry. Love, Sookie," and I felt really bad since she'd done nothing wrong.

I was a vegetable all day. I sat in front of the TV, watching cooking shows and Oprah, and I marveled at how quickly things could change. At half past two, I hauled my ass off the couch and started to get ready for work. As I did so, I thought up several apologies to Sam as to why the hell I hadn't been at work. I'd not really gotten off to a good start. Just as I pulled my t-shirt over my head, it struck me as to the state of my baby, since those morons had been left alone with it. I gasped, and quickly dashed down the stairs, grabbing my keys as I went and jumped out the door, locking it. I ran down the porch steps and around the corner. I let out a massive sigh of relief when I saw that it was there. It was followed by an angry huff, however, when I saw that those fuckers had scratched it. Who _does_ that to a Ferrari?

Huffing once more for good measure, I climbed in gently, stroking the wheel like it was a real person. I started her up and pulled out, heading towards Merlotte's.

*

"Hey, stranger," Sam called to me from behind the bar when I arrived. I winced and put on an innocent smile.

"Hey, Sam..." My voice was shaky which gave me away. I walked over to him, remembering that today was a new one, and looked him straight in the eye as he dried off a beer glass.

"I'm sorry for just disappearing. I know that you went out on a limb when I came here and gave me a job regardless of the fact that I was new, and you knew nothing about me. I appreciate that a lot because I know that trust has to be earned. What I did was completely unprofessional, and if you feel as though it would benefit your bar if you fired me, then...that's what you should do." I nodded at the end, averting my eyes now that my courage had ran out.

I looked up when I heard him laugh under his breath. "Evelyn, it's okay. I can't say I wasn't pissed when I found out that not one, but two, of my waitresses had upped and left, but Sookie's explained it to me. You might not have had the chance to earn my trust but she has, and what she says, I believe. You're fine to stay here working, if you're still okay with it."

I felt like hugging him.

I looked back up at him and smiled widely, thanking him profusely and promising things that I would try my damnedest to do, and I went into the back to start taking orders out to the public. I had a small, motivated smile on my face the whole time.

My shift finished too early, in my opinion. I was in the state of mind where I just wanted to work. I'd bumped into Sookie soon after starting and I apologized to her, also, for my 'pity party' and she apologized for butting in when it was none of her business. In all honesty, it was her business because I was at her house, but I just wanted to put it behind us so I kept my mouth shut.

The people of this town were starting to grow on me, even the rowdy ones. They were gossipers but good people, and the perk of that was that I got the lowdown on everyone. It was a small town, and things got around.

Well…except what happened in Dallas.

*

The next few months passed without much ado. The town was still reeling from the murders that I didn't witness, but the drama had died down. People were still mourning and upset, but the hype had gone. Nowadays, people were more interested in the fact that Arlene had gotten herself pregnant again. She was thrilled with her new boyfriend, and even more so about her baby. We all threw her a party at Merlotte's at which her boyfriend, Daniel, proposed to her. It was sweet.

I'd sort of shrunk into myself a little bit since…that day. I no longer mouthed off at people (except the one's who _really_ had it coming) and I didn't depend on anyone but myself, and to an extent, Sookie. She'd become less of a cousin these last few months and more of a sister. She'd helped me become someone I'd started to like and I was beyond grateful to her for it. I enjoyed my job – and the money it brought to pay for the bills – and I liked being back in Bon Temps. Jessica had become a permanent fixture at home, which was great for both her and me as it meant that neither of us had to watch Sookie and Bill be soppy with one another.

I'd considered, more than a few times, going to Shreveport and apologizing. Whenever I did, it was like a silent war raging in my head. The part that wanted to go, to see him, to apologize, and the other, more rational side, that said that it would be pointless and it'd only make things worse. Recently, I listened to the rational side. The irrational one made me end up nearly getting raped.

It was closing time at Merlotte's. The air was warm – it was July – and humid, which meant we were all sweating profusely with our hair tied back and frizzy. Unfortunately, the air conditioning had broken a few days back, and Sam was trying desperately to fix it. In the mean time, though, we all had to put up and shut up.

I was the last person out of the bar, which meant I had to lock up. I always like being the last one out. It made me feel important, and it was nice to see the bar clean, tidy…and quiet. There were no old men coming onto you, no drunken fights. It was just a nice place in a nice town. I turned around the doors and started towards my car when I heard a noise that sounded horribly familiar in the trees nearby. I froze, for lack of a better thing to do. I didn't want to be clichéd and shout out, so I stayed quiet. After a few moments of silence, I started walking again, a little quicker, towards my baby.

It happened again.

I sighed, threw my arms up a little and placed them on my hips. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already. I don't like this game." My voice shook a little, which kind of gave me away. I was scared – sue me.

When nothing happened I took the last few steps to the Ferrari, and I was suddenly shoved up against the car door with something tall and cold pressing against me. I felt breath on my neck and hands on my now bound wrists.

My breathing was the only sound I could hear. It was erratic, as though it knew it could be coming to an end soon. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, I heard and felt a chuckle on my neck, and the weight lifted from me.

I whirled around to face my attacker to see familiar blue eyes staring back at mine with amusement.

I frowned. "Eric…you—" Usually I would follow this up with 'fucking asshole' but it was Eric…and I was not _that_ person anymore. "— scared me."

"I could see that," he informed me, bowing his head and raising his eyebrows. My stomach flipped and my breath caught; I berated myself.

The silence penetrated the air between us, neither of us knowing what to say. I coughed. "What are you doing here?"

He said nothing and continued to look at me, as though he wanted to see my soul. It was nerve wracking to say the least. I was still all shook up from the apparent attack and I was half expecting him to be angry for what I'd said. I couldn't say that I blamed him.

I bit my lip and looked around, bouncing my leg slightly with quelled impatience. When I let my eyes slip back over to Eric he was still watching me with an expressionless face. Maybe he wanted me to start.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. His face did not change. "I had no right to say anything I did. I-You—" I sighed. "You saved my life. Thank you for that. I treated you like a child would, and I think the only reason you put up with it is because it was different." He frowned slightly in question. "You're used to people kissing your ass," I supplied. "What happened in your office was the adrenaline from the day." I looked down, not wanting to look at him when I said it; otherwise I got flashbacks to the moment on his couch.

He still remained silent. I waited, somewhat patiently now that I had said everything I needed to say.

"What you said didn't really phase me, Evelyn, don't think it did. I've had people say worse."

Well…okay.

"What did concern me, however, was that you pulled away."

I waited for him to continue but…nothing.

"Right…" I said, frowning. This was like pulling fucking teeth. It was like we were thirteen again on a first date. "Well, if that's it, I think I should, um, leave." I pressed the button on my keys that unlocked my baby and turned to get in. I'd just opened the door when I heard a 'whoosh' and Eric was stood next to me.

"My maker is coming to Shreveport."

I paused and raised my eyebrows as though that meant something to me. "Awesome."

"It's important," he told me.

I was sure it was, but I didn't understand what it had to do with me. I nodded.

"We're holding a…party of sorts, at Fangtasia. Sookie and Bill are attending, of course, and I was here to enquire about your presence."

My frown had become a permanent fixture now. "Oh."

A part of my vaguely wondered why Sookie had not mentioned this, but I knew that Eric was a taboo subject right about now, so she wouldn't have done.

He waited for my answer.

"Er…not wanting to sound rude, but…why? Why do you want _me_ there?"

His eyes widened the tiniest amount, so that nobody else would have noticed. But I did.

His mouth set in a straight line. "Will you, or will you not, be attending this event?"

I struggled to find an answer, but my voice seemed to find one for me.

"Yes."

He smiled, not showing his teeth and leaned forwards slightly. "Good," he breathed, his cheek right next to mine. I took a shaky breath, because this was…different. There were no pretences – not on my behalf anyway – and no defenses. Just him and me. He pulled back a little so that our faces were no more than a centimeter apart and I could feel my breath rebounding off his face back onto mine.

"Eric—"

"Do you really think I'm an 'asshole', or were you just angry whenever you called me one?"

I bit back a smile. "You can sometimes be, I'm not going to lie. But—"

His lips were on mine once again and I didn't know what to do. Again. But before I could analyze this from every angle like I usually did, he pulled away and said, "I'll see you Friday night at 10 pm. Dress smartly; Godric's…_looking forward_ to meeting you," and then vanished.

"...Asshole."

* * *

**Heh. Sooo…who wants to go **_**To **__**Kill **__**A **__**Mockingbird**_** on me and send a lynch mob to my house? *raises hand slowly*… I can't say I blame you. I won't go into detail, but to put it blankly, my life has been beyond busy, as it will continue to be for a while now. It's Easter Break soon, though, and while I am going on holiday, I'll try and get another one out by next week. I am SO sorry for taking for-fucking-ever to get this out. To those who are still with me, thank you. To those who encourage me (you know very well who you are), thank you. To those who review, thank you (ya'll make my FF life. Seriously.). **

**I'm so sorry, once again. I actually suck (and not in a good way, like Eric.)**

**I know this chapter isn't exactly "come back with a bang" but…it was necessary. My character was starting to piss me off. I had to change her a little. Things will get less "woah, the world is out to get them" to "ah…a realistic relationship". Hopefully. Plus…*put on Jack Nicholson voice in The Shining* Heeeere's Godric! And lots of Eric in the next one. Good times, eh?**

**Once more, I'm sorry ****A ****review ****would ****be ****awesome**** (I want to know how you feel about this new Evelyn), but I'll get it if not. If there are any errors, I apologise; it's late, and I wanted this out. Sorry…again.**


	11. The Party

**I have a reason, but it's not good enough. More at the end.**

**Please welcome a newly humbled Evelyn. I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: This chapter follows through on the M rating. It's True Blood, what do you expect?**

* * *

We stood outside Fangtasia, Sookie not dressed properly (she never did) and me wearing something that I chose specifically to fit in. There was no need to stand out anymore than usual. I wore black skinny jeans with a droopy kind of black top, paired with a leather jacket. If I was being honest, I looked like a female version of Eric. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Sookie had dressed in a lace white dress with her hair neatly placed in a headband. Mine had been shoved carelessly into a bun on top of my head, the loose bits of hair gripped back.

The night had been chaotic. Both of us had been rushing around like headless chickens trying to look acceptable. Of course, we both had differentiating views when it came to what was 'acceptable' and what wasn't. Eventually, Bill had sent Jessica up to help us get ready quicker since it was 10 o clock then and it took a good twenty minutes to get to Shreveport. Bill was anxious about being late to a party for a 2000 year old vampire and it was showing in his exterior, especially when we eventually cam down.

"Sookie, Evelyn, what took so long?"

We'd both hung our heads a little in shame before mumbling, "we didn't know what to wear," and Bill just sighed. I don't think he understood women very well.

From the outside of the bar we could hear music rumbling and people inside cheering, talking, generally having a good time. There were many cars in the parking lot, and I tried to guess how many were vampires' cars and how many were humans'. I suspected most of the people inside were vampires as Eric was not know for befriending humans, but I knew that some vampires had human companions that they kept around for blood and sex. I wondered if that was what Eric wanted from me at one point.

Bill took Sookie by the hand and Jess linked her arm with mine as we did the night we went out for a 'fun' night. The bar wasn't as full with humans as it was last time, just as I'd expected. Sure, some humans were on the dance floor, grinding on one another, vying for vampires' attention, but the majority were vampire, sitting and standing around the outskirts of the bar, sipping their TruBlood's (only a few of them were doing so) or getting hot and heavy with their companions. I swallowed. This didn't look like any other party I'd ever been to…and I'd been to a lot.

"Would you ladies like anything from the bar?" Bill asked courteously. We both nodded, telling him our preferred drinks.

"Come on, let's sit down," Sookie said, grabbing my spare hand. I let her drag Jess and I to a nearby booth, having to push people out of the way which led to certain remarks being shouted at me.

"For fuck's sake," I mumbled, just trying to get out of the line of fire. Sookie turned around apologetically and hurried towards the booth. We slid in, Jessica looking around excitedly, Sookie looking curious and me looking…at the table. Soon, Bill rejoined us and handed out our drinks, sipping on his own TruBlood. Jessica moaned in annoyance when he slid her a TruBlood, but when he gave her a stern gaze, she rolled her eyes and sipped on it. I wondered why, if this was a party in celebration of someone, why we'd not been to say 'welcome' or 'hi' or something. I asked Bill why not, and Sookie glanced at him curiously as well.

"We must wait until we're summoned. Godric is very old, and very respected. To approach him without being asked to would be considered rude."

I nodded understandingly. I didn't get vampire politics but I could understand that, and I wouldn't want to test whether or not I could get away with disobeying the 'rule'. I don't think anyone would.

Bill continued, "If we don't get summoned I wouldn't get too down about it. There are many very important people here. The Queen of Louisiana is here somewhere. Her and Godric know each other, and she never sees him since he resides in Dallas."

Mine and Sookie's eyebrows raised at the mention of a Queen. I knew there must be someone Eric answered to and I'd just discovered who. There was a part of me that wanted to meet this Queen, but I quickly re-evaluated. She must be pretty fucking scary to have made it to Queen, and to be able to rule Eric, she had to be something.

The four of us stayed sat down for the next half an hour, Sookie and Bill in a world of their own and Jess and I laughing about other humans in here, and about what we'd be doing tomorrow night. She wanted to go out, I wanted to stay in and watch a movie.

"Please, Evie," she whined, putting on her 'pout' face. She nearly got me to cave when we were interrupted.

"I'm guessing _you're_ the telepath," a voice said, making Jess and I stop our conversation and look between the newly arrived red-headed vampire and Sookie. She dressed as though she was from a movie, an old one. Almost like she thought she was Audrey Hepburn or someone classic like that. But from the way the two vampires either side of her were stood, dressed like Will Smith in MIB, I knew she was important.

I recognized straight away that she was the Queen of Louisiana.

My suspicions were correct when I heard Bill say, "Your Majesty," and Jessica follow his lead, both of them bowing their heads out of respect. I decided to do the same, because I didn't want to piss her off, but Sookie held her own. She always had been stubborn and proud. God bless her.

"I am," she said haughtily, raising her chin a little. I pinched her thigh under the table, which elicited an "Ouch," and a glare from my cousin. I widened my eyes, trying to tell her to tone down the slight attitude but all I got was her ignoring me. Fucking brilliant.

"Well, well, William, we have been keeping her under wraps, haven't we?" The Queen ignored Sookie's tone and put her hand on her jutted out hip.

Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Your Majesty has not called for me for a few years. I merely thought-"

She cut him off. "You should have come straight to me," she hissed, growing slightly angry. I shrunk back into the leather seats and into Jessica who held my hand tightly, whether in fear or for comfort I didn't know.

"I'm not some _toy_ ya'll can just pass around. Bill didn't _have_ to do anything," Sookie said, her temper flaring also.

I sighed. "Oh, God," I mumbled quietly to Jess in a high pitched voice that took on a slightly melodic tone.

The Queen blinked at her before leaning over the small table and wrapping her hand around Sookie's neck before I could even take a breath in. My eyes widened, as did Bill's. He looked as though he was going to talk when the Queen spoke.

"You're insolent," she spat out through now-fanged teeth. "I will not tolerate it. Do you know who I am?"

Sookie struggled helplessly against her hand, and choked out, "Yes, and I don't care."

That was the moment I put my head in my hand, closing my eyes and hoping this was a dream. The thudding of the music reminded me that it wasn't. I had to do something. I couldn't let my cousin just get strangled. I'd faced off Eric for God's sake when I first met him, and countless times after. Then again, Eric was calmer than this vampire in front of me. At least exteriorly.

"Um, excuse me," I squeaked, looking at the furious Queen. "I know what my cousin's saying is disrespectful, but I don't think she meant it like it sounded. She's just defensive, Ma'am." It was the politest thing I could say that might do something (it was actually the politest thing I'd said in a while). I doubted it, because if Bill wasn't doing anything, I couldn't do anything either. He did, however, try to elaborate on my pleading.

"Your Highness, please excuse Sookie. Evelyn is right, she is defensive." At this point, he gave Sookie a look that conveyed his worry and also his anger for Sookie not holding her tongue. My cousin was turning red in the face and gasping for air by now, and I feared for her life. I frantically looked around, trying to think up a way to stop it, when I saw a young-looking vampire approach us.

"Sophie-Anne," the man said, his voice almost musical, "the girl did not mean any harm. I do not wish for violence at my welcoming party."

The Queen, Sophie-Ann, gave Sookie one last glare and a hiss through her fangs before retracting them and pulling away. Sookie gasped for air, as Bill weaved his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. I did the same for her leg, as Bill whispered to her, asking if she was okay. She nodded slightly, which made us all breathe a sigh of relief.

I looked back up to where the Queen and the vampire were conversing. I thought about what he'd said, "my welcoming party," and it hit me: this was Godric. The ancient maker of Eric. I was left completely baffled. Godric didn't seem anything like Eric. He seemed kind (he'd just saved Sookie so I kind of wanted to give him a hug) and non-violent and just…content. It was a complete contrast from Eric, who was abrasive and told everyone what he thought and did things the way he wanted. He got what he wanted with no questions asked. From the display before, it seemed Godric got what he wanted, but in a different way than Eric. I was in awe of him, simply knowing how many years he'd lived. I tried to envision all the things he'd surely seen in his lifetime, but I couldn't even fathom it.

"You're right Godric. I apologize. I do hope you'll visit me more often after this. You're the only one who's ever beaten me at Yahtzee." I blinked in astonishment. Did she just say Yahtzee? Queen Sophie-Ann of Louisiana played Yahtzee? It was everything I could do to not burst out laughing.

Godric politely smiled and told her that he was often busy, but he'd try and visit more often. He turned to walk away, heading towards the stage. I recognized that he was sat in the chair Eric usually did and that Eric was sat to his left. He was looking straight at me. I smiled a little, but he did not smile back. I shifted in discomfort, and averted my eyes to my drink. I gulped the remaining alcohol down quickly. I looked to see if the Queen had gone, but she had not. She was also watching the exchange between Eric and I very intently.

She looked at me, and walked closer. "Are you fucking him?" She asked, her voice simply curious.

I choked a little on my drink, before swallowing and shaking my head vehemently. "No, I'm not," I coughed out, Jess doing me a favor and hitting me on the back. I looked at her gratefully and she gave me a small smile in return.

"Huh," the Queen said, observing us again. "The sexual tension is definitely there."

I thought about the way Eric had thrown himself on me in his office that time, and the way I'd responded so well. I supposed she was right - there was sexual tension. Well, just tension in general.

I tried to suppress a smile but she saw it and grinned herself. "I'm right, I know. Now," she gestured for me to follow her. "_You_ seem interesting. You're not putting out for Eric, and that fascinates me. Come."

Not wanting to piss her off again, I looked at Sookie who shook her head at me and then looked at Bill who said, "You must go, if she wants you to," and then to Jess who looked bored out of her mind. I sighed and got up to squeeze past Jessica, and followed the red-head vampire to her own booth, her men-in-black following her every move.

She sat down first, gesturing me to sit next to her. I did so, and she beckoned me closer. I reluctantly moved closer to her, our legs touching.

"Now, after your friend's little display of defiance, I trust you're not going to try anything with me." I shook my head. "Good. One impudent human is enough. Now, tell me, why aren't you and Mr Northman together? He's attracted to you, that much is obvious. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you since you walked in. Then again, several other's haven't too. It's because you've not been marked. You don't smell of anyone and that is _not_ something common here." She snapped her fingers and one her bodyguards moved to bring forward a Latvian-looking man with dark curly hair. Sophie-Ann beckoned the man closer and he obliged, sitting on the opposite side of her and tilted his neck. He had two holes in his neck that were surrounded by dried-up blood. Her fangs made their appearance once more and she moved in. She stopped right before the began to suck, looking back at me. "You don't mind, do you?" Of course, I would not dare say no. So I nodded, and she began to suck the blood from her 'pet's' neck. He moaned in satisfaction as did she, but she pulled away and looked at me again, her mouth now smeared with blood. It looked like she'd put on lipstick but has smudged it. "I asked you a question." Her tone was not impatient, but rather curious. She went back to her meal.

I cleared my throat, wondering how to phrase what I was going to say. I knew that he'd be listening. "Er, we sort of bring out the worst in each other. He makes me angry and I make him angry too. Our personalities clash, and I'm far too defiant to him for my own good." She hadn't looked up or shown any indication that she was even listening, but I knew she'd heard. "If I wasn't so proud something might've happened but that's not really in my nature. That being said…" I looked around nervously, knowing he'd hear this bit. My eyes reached his and sure enough, he was intent on our conversation, his hands pitched in front of him. "…he's saved my life before, and for that I'm beyond grateful, Your Majesty. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a bitch and he's…an asshole." I smirked slightly. The Queen pulled away from her human, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. She looked at me, her fangs still out and her lips even redder. She laughed at my phrasing.

"You're right, he _can_ be. He's not nearly as fun as he ought to be. It takes something to admit that you're a bitch though, even though I don't know if it's true or not. If your friend is anything to go by, you're right. But you seem loyal. You stuck up for her. You know," she leaned in closer so her face was right by mine. "You'd be a valuable asset to my palace. You're interesting to talk to. God knows I'm in need of new conversation."

I swallowed, not really comfortable with her being this close with her fangs not five inches from my face. "Um," I said, "I'll take it under consideration, Your Majesty."

She smirked. "Are you any good at Yahtzee?" I smiled despite my previous attempt not to.

"I'm not bad," I told her, shrugging. Truth be told, I'd always been great at it growing up, but I didn't want to appear cocky.

Her face lit up, delighted. "The you should defiantly come." She leaned back in her seat, clicking her fingers once again. "You're name's Evelyn?" I nodded at her, telling her to just call me Evie. "Would you like anything to drink, Evie?" I nodded and asked for a vodka and coke, which she told her man-in-black to get me. She returned to being close again, her fangs now gone. I licked my lips that had gone dry with anxiousness. I didn't know what she wanted from me; it couldn't simply be conversation. I wasn't the most exciting person to talk to. "Have you ever been with a woman, Evelyn?" Her voice had lowered.

"No," I told her, my voice getting quieter too. I was trying to think of an escape route, because I didn't like where this was going, but I found none. Bill wouldn't come and help since he was tending Sookie and Eric was entertaining people. I was alone with a horny vampire Queen.

"Men are so overrated," she told me, rolling her eyes. "I've not been with a man since the 50's. That being said, I do like watching two men together. The day you visit my palace you can watch with me." She smiled as though that was the thing I wanted most in the world. "Do you want to fuck?" I almost laughed, thinking she was joking, but I realized that she was not. My heart rate increased, wondering how the hell I could the fuck out of dodge.

"Um-" I stammered.

"Your Majesty," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Eric looking only at the Queen. I looked back to her in time to see her roll her eyes in disgust and annoyance at being interrupted, but turned to face him nonetheless. "I wish to introduce Evelyn to Godric. He's looking forward to meeting her."

I watched the Queen carefully. I knew she didn't want to let me go but I also knew she respected Godric. She'd followed his advise before, and she wouldn't want to anger him. She sighed and waved a hand, dismissing me.

"I look forward to seeing you again later tonight," she told me, a slight warning in her voice aimed at Eric. We both nodded once, and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for your company. I'll see you later." I would do everything in my power to break that promise.

Eric guided me away, his hand resting firmly on my leather jacket. I held my head down, not knowing what to say, when we stopped. I raised my head and saw Godric sitting on his chair, looking at me with a smile on his face. It was not warm, but it was not cold. It was almost indifferent, yet still caring. It was a strange combination.

"Godric," Eric spoke, "this is Evelyn, the human I told you about."

My ears pricked up at this, wondering what he'd said. I assumed it was bad, but on second thought I decided that it couldn't have been that bad else he would not be introducing me to his maker.

I bowed my head a little out of respect and he continued to grin.

"You've had quite an effect on my child, Evelyn," he said, an amused tone latched onto his words.

I grinned despite myself, and nodded. "Unintentionally, I think." This was not a complete truth. I hadn't wanted to piss him off, it had just come to me. However, I would be lying if I hadn't wanted to make a small impression on him, even if it was a negative one.

Godric looked thoughtfully at me, before looking to his child. "Leave us." Eric looked at me for a moment, before nodding to Godric and walking off towards Bill and Sookie. I waited for Godric to say something.

"You have captured the interest of many, young one," he said.

I nodded and swallowed. I didn't know what to say again, so I kept my mouth shut.

Thankfully, he continued. "Eric is one of them. He is not a verbose person, Evelyn, so don't expect him to be. He is far from perfect…I suppose I can take the blame for that. Yet you seem to have him…enraptured."

His voice was so soothing, yet what he was saying seemed foreign to me. Eric was enraptured by me? We only ever argued - how the hell did that make sense?

I was about to protest but he carried on. "He has a side to him that not many get to see. I hope you can see it before you make any full judgment on him."

I thought about that. I high doubted that Eric had any other side to him apart from "Sherriff of Area 5" and "womanizer". Godric seemed to sense my skepticism and smiled again at me. "Give him time. He is not used to feelings."

My brow furrowed. Feelings? Eric had no feelings other than anger and lust. He was a vampire, he couldn't feel anything. Then again, the vampire that sat in front of me didn't seem like a vampire at all. He seemed to feel concern over his child and happiness for being in a close proximity to him. Maybe vampires could feel… I found it hard to believe that Eric was one of them.

I was so deep in thought that I'd not realized that Godric had summoned Eric back and he was stood by my side, his arm against mine. Godric spoke to Eric in a language that I didn't know - something Scandinavian, I presumed - and Eric replied. I felt out of place again. I shifted my weight and looked around, seeing many a vampire and human looking at our exchange curiously. I reverted to looking at the floor waiting for them to finish.

"Evelyn," Godric spoke, making my head snap up. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I do hope we meet again."

I smiled - a true, genuine smile. It made my whole face feel foreign. "You too, Godric."

Eric began to lead me away, presumably back to Sookie and Bill and Jess. However, he took a turn at the last minute, guiding me towards his office instead. I was going to protest, but then thought he must have something to say to me without fifty other vampires listening in also. Once inside his office, memories of _that _night flooded back and I winced, remembering what I'd said. He had told me it didn't phase him, but somewhere deep inside me I thought it did. No one ever talked to him like that… surely something must've gotten through to him. Even if it didn't, it had made me realize that I didn't like who I'd become. The evening was not a complete loss.

Eric moved to lean on his desk, his hands crossing in front of him.

"You came," he said, sounding a little surprised even with his monotonous tone.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Obviously. I couldn't not come, especially after I was personally invited." I smiled a little to let him know that my sarcastic tone wasn't entirely sarcastic. It held some truth.

"Godric likes you," he told me, his eyes boring into mine and his head slightly lowered.

My eyebrows rose. "Really? I didn't say much. What can I say to a vampire that old without sounding like a loser?"

His mouth raised into a crooked grin. "You still impressed him."

"How the hell did I manage to do that?" I asked rhetorically to myself. I hadn't expected an answer, but he still supplied one.

"You were normal." I raised an eyebrow that showed my doubt. "Well, you weren't sarcastic and angry like you usually behave with me. But you didn't become boisterous and excited. You simply listened. He finds that rare, nowadays."

I thought this over. It was rare that people listened. In a conversation, most people are only waiting for their turn to talk, not really taking in what was being said. At that moment I felt a little sorry for Godric. I couldn't imagine living all these years just to see humans becoming more and more ignorant and selfish. He had to put up with the people I did, but for much longer. That warranted sympathy.

"It is rare," I agreed, nodding.

Silence once again penetrated the air, neither of us saying nothing yet saying everything. We both wanted to say something, but we didn't want to ruin the friendly atmosphere we had going on. Eventually, I broke the silence, thinking back to earlier this evening.

"Thank you for saving me from Sophie-Ann," I said, looking at the floor. "I didn't know what to say to her." I laughed lightly at the end, wondering what I'd have done if he hadn't had rescued me.

"You're welcome," he granted. "She is enthralled by you."

I looked up at him with a frown. "Why?"

"Because you enthrall me."

Those four words brought back the silence. How could I reply to that? Why had I enthralled him? By being annoying and petulant? By angering him to his limit? Just when I thought I had him figured out, he threw me for a loop. He was so unpredictable it made my head hurt. I never knew where I was with him. I was sure he felt the same.

"Oh," I eventually came out with. _Lame._

"I did not like it when she asked you to have sex with her. Not at all."

I had no doubt that he didn't like it. His voice left no room for argument.

"Is that why you intervened?"

He waited a moment before replying, "Yes. I didn't like the idea of you agreeing."

My mouth turned down into a grimace. "I wouldn't have said yes."

He didn't look convinced. "Sophie-Ann is very convincing when she wants to be. She is used to getting what she wants. She won't stop until you're hers."

I swallowed. I thought Sookie was the coveted one - _she_ was the telepathic one. I was nobody in the grand scheme of things.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and said quietly, "What if I don't want to be?"

He stared at me momentarily before replying. "Someone must claim you. She cannot take what is rightfully someone else's."

I scoffed a little. "It's like I'm a possession."

I realized that what I just said was exactly true. To vampires, humans were simply possessions. Even if Eric hadn't come back with, "To us, you are," I would have known. We were just food for them, or entertainment. I thought about Bill and Sookie and wondered what made their relationship so different. It was so normal, so human. Yet she reaped the benefits of him being a vampire. She'd managed to get the best of both worlds, despite the things she was giving up. They loved each other, and that was worth the consequences.

"Am I simply a possession to you?" I didn't think I wanted to hear the answer. I continued to stare at my feet, not daring look up when I felt him move closer at vampire speed. He placed a lock of my hair behind my ear in an almost tender way, and said, "Yes and no," very quietly, almost whispering it. I was glad he answered honestly.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked again, still not looking up. My voice shook a little from his close proximity, but I pretended not to notice.

He paused, considering his words before answering. "If you were mine, I'd consider you a possession. You would be mine and no one else's. But I do not think of you as merely something I own. I recognize that you're your own person."

Although I knew it was really, really wrong, but my insides tingled a little when he said, "you would be mine and no one else's." It made me feel…wanted and special. His answer was perfect, since it was so imperfect.

I finally glanced up, noticing that he was closer than I thought. I had to look up since he was so tall, and I took a shaky breath.

"Good answer," I told him, because it was. I told him when he was being a moron; it was only right that I gave him praise, too, where deserved.

He looked at me for a few more seconds before inching closer to me, his mouth right by mine. I took another deep breath, closing my eyes waiting for the impact. When none came, I opened one of them questioningly.

"I will do nothing you don't want, Evelyn."

That was enough for me to close the one eye and put my lips gently on his. It was different than before. Last time it had been sudden and full of built up sexual tension and anger. This time, it was…gentle and soft and so _not _like Eric. It seemed that I was partly in control this time, making me confident enough to nudge my tongue into his mouth. He returned the gesture, still being tender and sweet, but when things started heating up, the tenderness went out the window, as did the idea of my control.

He turned into the Eric I knew again.

He spun me around, pinning me against the desk and the kiss turned to passion and vigor, both of us giving off moans every now and then, and I thanked whoever it was who had made the music in the bar loud. No one could hear, not even vampires. He shoved off my leather jacket, leaving me in just a skimpy top and jeans. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer and he grabbed my hips, pulling them to his. I felt his erection against my stomach, and I knew it was only a matter of time before his fangs made an appearance. He pulled away, trailing surprisingly hot kisses down my neck. I heard a small click and I felt his fangs scrape lightly across my neck. I gasped at the feeling, and he did it again, making me hiss through my teeth. I would have thought it would have felt strange and scary, but instead it only made me even more turned on. My hands tangled in his hair, pushing him even closer but then realized that I was urging him to bite. Did I want him to bite? I was quite shocked at myself to realize that I did. I wanted the irritating man in front of me to bite me once more, this time with permission.

"You can do it," I whispered, not knowing if he would've waited for me to say it or not.

His fangs scraped across my pulse line once more, and I he bit down. I stung momentarily, but once he began to suck, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt fucking fantastic. The pulling sensation was nothing like last time. Last time I'd not been even in the slightest turned on, but now I was asking him for it. I wanted it. It didn't make me feel light headed because of shock, but now it was in pure ecstasy that I became slightly dizzy. I let out a soft moan before I could stop it, which got me a moan in response. He pulled away with a slight growl, coming to kiss me again. Only when I felt the moisture on my lips and in my throat did I realize that my blood was in and on my mouth. I didn't know how I felt about that, but I went with it and kissed him back. He pulled away slightly and growled, "I've been wanting to do that again for a while."

I smiled a little, grabbing his head and pulling his lips back to mine, blood be damned. I felt the blood from my neck drip down my collar bones and onto the top of my cleavage. He seemed to notice too and he leaned down, keeping his eyes locked onto mine. He stuck his tongue out, stopping the trickle of blood in its tracks before licking his way up the trail it had made excruciatingly slowly. My eyes rolled back into my head at the feel of his tongue near my breasts. His mouth eventually led back to the holes he'd previously made and he began to suck once more, making the flash of heat grow in my stomach. I felt his hands trail around the hem of my top, and his cool fingers on my overly hot skin. His fingers trailed around the bottom of my stomach and the bottom of my back before he gently started pulling the top off. It wasn't quick enough so I helped him out, placing my hands on his and tugging. He pulled away from my neck so we could take the garment off and his face was right next to mine again. My breath reverberated off his lips, since I was panting so hard. I reached down to pull his t-shirt off also, which he allowed he to do, raising his arms so I could slip it over his head. When he extended his arms he seemed even taller, and more dominating.

I kissed his mouth once again, blood smearing my lips, and asked, "Does this mean I'm your's now?"

He breathed back at me, even though it was unnecessary, and nodded his head once. "Yes, Evie. You're mine."

With that, his actions grew more hurried, his hands coming to undo my jeans. I kicked off my shoes as he did so and I tried to multi task and take his jeans off too, but I failed epically. My mind was a little…preoccupied. Once the shoes were off, he pulled away a little, allowing me to slip the jeans down, leaving me in my bra and panties. I shivered a little despite the fact that I felt _so warm _and I blushed a little too, wondering what he was thinking of me right then. I needn't have worried because all he was focused on right then was getting his jeans off. I shouldn't have been surprised to learn he went commando, but I still gasped when I saw he wasn't wearing any boxers. It was so…Eric. The other thing I noticed was his size: he was so _big. _I'd been with plenty of guys before and none matched up to him. I would've said something, but between my gasp and my staring I didn't want to inflate his ego even more. I walked quickly over to him, pulling him down for a kiss once more. His hands went to my bra and before I could protest, he ripped it off. Not _took_ it off, _ripped_ it off. It lay in two pieces on the floor. It was my favorite bra and I nearly said something, but I couldn't bring myself to detach from his mouth. He started trailing kisses down my neck again, pausing to take a drag from the puncture wounds, before going lower. When he licked my right nipple I let out a loud moan that was so loud I thought every vampire in the bar would hear. The heat in my stomach intensified and I held onto his head, urging him on. I was coming undone at his hands. It would've been slightly embarrassing how fast I was breathing if it'd been anyone else. Since it was Eric, I knew he would take pride in the fact that he'd made me come apart like this. I was practically fucking trembling as he brought the whole thing into his mouth, sucking like he'd done to my neck. He gently fondled the other breast, making me gasp in rapture. It wasn't long before I found myself whispering, "Please," to him, and he obliged willingly. He picked me up and before I knew what was happening we were on the couch in his office. I remembered the last time we'd been on here, nearly laughing at the irony that it was to be here where we had sex for the first time. He laid on top of me yet no weight was on me since his arms were holding his weight. He continued to kiss me, his hand trailing down my side, over my breasts, over the indent of my waist and over my hips, grasping there tightly.

"Eric, please…just fucking…" I panted deliriously, not really knowing what I was saying. I was a mess.

"Just what?" he growled into my ear, lifting my legs close to my chest so he could pull my panties off. I was thankful that he didn't rip them because they were from La Perla and I really liked them. Once they were discarded on the floor, he lifted one of my legs up so it was resting on his shoulder. He began kissing down my calf and my thigh, paying special attention to the inside of the thigh but not exactly where I wanted the contact. I almost growled in frustration, but let him do what he was doing because I'll be damned if it didn't feel good. Before it registered what he was doing, he bit into the inside of my thigh, sending shockwaves of pleasure rippling through my body.

I came completely undone.

I cried out as he sucked with abandon and I came right there, before he'd even touched the area that was now pretty sensitive. I knew he'd be feeling happy with himself, because he was like that, but I didn't care one bit. He deserved to feel good about that - I certainly did. Even though I was panting even more now, coming down from my high, I still wanted more. I wanted him. More than oxygen, more than water…at the moment, he was all that mattered.

"Eric," I groaned, and pulled his head away from my thigh. I kissed his mouth again, more of my blood flowing into mine. Some drizzled down from the sides and he was quick not to let any go to waste, licking it up with a flat tongue from my chin before putting his tongue back into my mouth. He placed my leg back down from his shoulder and I immediately wrapped it around him, urging him on even more.

He looked me right in the eye. They'd grown darker than usual from lust. Still looking at me, neither of us blinking, he pushed in. We both moaned from the feeling it gave us. I could only speak for myself, but I felt…whole. Like something that had been missing had suddenly been replaced and it was simply astounding. He stayed there for a moment, reveling in the feel of me, before pulling out just to plunge back in again. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts that were gradually increasing in force and speed. We both panted and groaned as our pleasure continued, and it felt _so _right. When the fire in my stomach almost became too much, he kissed me again, before pulling away to growl onto my lips.

"This should've happened after we met."

I nodded exuberantly, not having the energy to speak right then. I felt the climax building and building, and before I could even tell him I was about to come, I felt my muscles clench. He thrusts increased in speed, his eyes closing in pure bliss. As I came all but screaming his name, he bit down into my neck again, making me come even harder. It was indescribable. He hissed in pleasure as he came too, letting animalistic noises fall onto my neck. He started saying something over and over again in the foreign language I didn't understand as he gradually stopped moving inside me. He eventually stopped, both us panting. He lazily licked the holes he'd made, effectively closing them. I weaved my hands into his messed up hair as he continued to do so even after they'd healed.

I don't know how long we laid there for, but as we did I thought. Not long ago he was the last man on Earth I'd have had sex with. I disliked him and his arrogance, and he disliked my stubbornness and my…humanity. It seemed something had changed dramatically within the both of us, and I wondered what would happen now. Would he leave me alone now that he had gotten what he wanted? I really hoped not. I didn't want to just be another notch on his belt…I wanted to be something more. Then again, every girl who fucked Eric Northman did. I decided not to dwell on it just yet. I'd let it play out.

In due time, he pulled away from me, rolling to the side so we were facing each other. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was us: not convenient at all. We stared at each other, everything said. It was a comfortable silence on an uncomfortable sofa.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked to his door for something that I couldn't hear with my human ears. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Queen Sophie-Ann burst into the room. She looked furious.

"Eric," she growled, her fangs out either in anger of because of the sight in front of her. "A word?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I didn't want to it to be too soon for them, but it's Eric - he's not one to wait, is he? He takes what he wants. Anyway, I'm so fucking sorry for taking so long to post. Again. First of all, I got stranded in Beijing for a few weeks because a volcano in Iceland stopped all air traffic in Europe (I found it quite funny, since the volcano was 6000 miles away yet preventing us from going home). That took up a good amount of time. Then when I got back, I had A-Level exams (I still have more, but I had time to write this) that have been taking up so much time. The exams are really important. I know it's not really an excuse, and I thank you all so much for being so patient. Especially last chapter - none of you flamed me. Thank you so so much for all your words of encouragement and appreciation and advise. You all have no idea how much it means to have exams all day then come back to a lovely review waiting for me. Thank you, really. **

**This is the first time I'd even tried to write anything smutty. I hope it doesn't blow. I also apologise for not having much Godric time, but he will feature also in the next chapter. I find his and the Queen's characters very difficult to write, and I haven't done either of them justice. They are both so complex. I find them fascinating. So I'm sorry if I ruined your favourite character. **

**Sorry for any mistakes - it's three o clock in the morning here, and I haven't checked it. I'm far too tired, and I want this out ASAP.**

**Thank you again for being so kind and patient. You're all fucking brilliant. :)**

**Review?**


	12. Danger, Danger

-1My eyes locked onto his in sheer panic, because, damn, she looked fucking fuming. Eric, on the other hand, didn't look at all phased. He gave me one last look, conveying something with his eyes that I didn't know what, before rolling over and climbing off the couch, completely comfortable in his nakedness in front of his Queen. Then again, he had nothing to be ashamed of. He reached for his jeans in a cavalier way, shaking them out as he replied, "Of course, Your Majesty," in his usual impassive tone of voice. Meanwhile I was freaking out, following his lead and looking around wildly for my clothes. I shoved my nice underwear on - obviously foregoing the torn bra since it would do no good - and the top, but I couldn't see my jeans. They weren't where they were taken off. I crouched down on the floor seeing if they were under Eric's desk. Sure enough they were, and I reached out to grab them. I'd just got a hold and was pulling when a Louboutin heeled foot stepped on them.

"You can leave them off," the Queen's condescending voice said, making me almost groan in frustration. Why didn't she realize that I wasn't comfortable with her coming on to me? I sighed and walked over to the door that Sophie-Anne was now holding open impatiently. I looked up at Eric who was smirking in my direction but not exactly at me… he was looking at my neck where he'd bitten. Blood was dried up all around it - I could feel it - and yet I couldn't bring myself to find it disgusting. It meant I was his. That thought send thrills down my spine, as well as to… other places.

I wondered what would happen now. Would we go back to playing our silly little cat and mouse game that made us both desperate for something to snap? Surely not. I worried about his attraction to me. Would it wane now that he'd gotten what he surely wanted? Eric didn't strike me as the sort of person to be monogamous. I didn't really expect him to be - I just didn't want to be cast aside like some used up human. In all honesty, I didn't know what I wanted to happen next. I would just go along with it and see how it played out, because that was all I could do.

As soon as I walked through the door, I heard it slam shut behind me and I heard hissing coming from it and a loud clatter. I didn't know who was hissing at who and I didn't really want to. I walked a little further up the corridor towards the music to give the vampires some privacy, but I didn't dare venture out into the bar with no pants on. Not that I'd exactly stand out from the fangbangers who wore next-to-nothing, but I still had scruples. I sighed, walking around the corridor, bored and barefoot. What the fuck was I going to do until they were finished, which could be all night?

I felt a wind behind me and I quickly turned around, terrified, but relaxed when I saw Godric standing there with a small smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. I looked down suddenly self-conscious about the fact that I was wearing nothing on the bottom half of me. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I thought again when I realized he'd probably heard the encounter between the Queen and his child. I bent over a little trying to pull my t-shirt down a little, but it would only go so far.

I swallowed. "Hey," I said shakily.

He bowed his head slightly in greeting before looking down the corridor where Eric's office was. "She's not happy with him."

I nodded, shuffling uneasily. "Do you know why?" I looked down the corridor too, and when I looked back Godric was staring intensely at the crusted blood on my neck. I self consciously raised my hand and began to wipe at it, wincing a little when my fingers skimmed over the tender holes.

He nodded towards the fang bites. "That's the reason."

I frowned, confused. All this fuss was because of me? Because he bit me when she wanted me?

Godric laughed a little at my perplexity. "They are both quite fond of you, Evelyn. Eric more so, I think."

I continued to frown because it was strange thinking of Eric to be "fond" of anything, let alone me.

"Right," I lamely replied, to which he didn't say anything. He just continued to look at me and listen to things I couldn't hear and didn't want to.

"She wants you to join her court," Godric murmured after a moment. My facial expression turned to one of worry.

"She said I was welcome to visit, but I thought it was optional." I wondered what Eric was saying back. Sure, he was a lot older and far more cunning that I believed Sophie-Anne to be, but she was above him in the hierarchy, and vampire laws were very strict. I didn't know what his reaction would be. He'd said that being 'his' would make it forbidden for her to touch me, but I was sure that, because she was Queen, certain rules and regulations didn't matter. I tried to remain outwardly calm like Godric appeared to be all the time.

"Sophie-Anne is very lonely. Other Kings and Queens around America have partners, usually vampire ones. She, on the other hand, has no vampire lovers nor any special human ones. She is restricted to New Orleans mainly because she has to deal with state issues. She is in need of new company, which is where you fit in."

I listened to Godric intently, knowing he wasn't one to say what he didn't mean. I somehow felt a lot of sympathy for the Queen at that moment, wondering how she managed to deal with a whole state without any one person to lay her troubles off on. I, at least, had Sookie now. I thought about what he'd said - "special ones". Special like Sookie? Surely she'd rather have her than I - I was definitely nothing special.

I voiced my concerns to Godric who in turn thought about it from a vampire perspective, and from one who knew Sophie-Anne.

"She can appreciate defiance when in the mood. She must've overheard Eric telling me of your's. She likes anyone who can deny Eric anything. She is a little jealous of his age and his power." His voice grew slightly quieter towards the end, not wanting her to hear his opinion. I supposed she was very engaged in her ferocity to listen to anything beyond the office. I tried to picture it, but all I could envision was Eric sat behind his desk looking bored as the Queen ranted. I knew it wouldn't be, as that would be rude. Sophie-Anne didn't look like the sort of person to overlook rudeness - that had been clear with her display towards Sookie earlier on.

I nodded at Godric, wondering what the hell I should do.

He seemed to read my thoughts. "I shall see if I can calm Sophie-Anne down, as well as my child. You should return to your friends, they were slightly worried."

I nodded again, thanking Godric for his advice and information, to which he smiled a little in reply. He walked down the corridor and into the office, and I briefly heard Eric's voice say, "She's mine, now," and I couldn't help but smile.

I walked off into the crowd, momentarily forgetting I was half naked. When some vampire grabbed my butt, I whirled around, completely mortified and kind of pissed off.

A balding vampire who must've been turned sometime in his fifties smiled a fanged smile at me. His attire suggested that he'd been turned sometime in the 20's, as he looked the part. It may have just been his favorite era, but I could make my assumptions.

"You're what all the fuss is about down there?" He had a very English accent, warm and inviting like most vampire's voices were. It was part of their charm, I supposed. He gestured down the corridor I'd just come from, and I considered lying before thinking again and nodding a little. He continued to smile, and my stomach grew queasy with anxiety. I surreptitiously (or so I thought) began to look around for Sookie, Bill and Jess, but when I looked over to where they were previously sat, the table was empty, only their drinks remaining.

The vampire noticed where I was looking. He placed a large hand on my hip, walking a little closer to me. I tried to pull back a little, but his grip was so strong I couldn't move very far. He smirked again. "The blonde got a phone call from her brother. They left pretty quickly about ten minutes ago. Bill Compton told Pam to let you know where they went, but Pam's lazy." He paused, looking to his right quickly then looking back. "And very occupied with a new toy." I looked to my left to see that he was, indeed, right. Pam was getting very hot and heavy with a young blonde boy, her fangs extended and gazing at his neck hungrily. I looked away, my stomach growing even more knotted. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest but I tried to regulate my breathing so he didn't know. I'd stood up to Eric plenty - this guy was nothing in comparison. Plus, I had Eric's mark on my neck. He'd marked his territory, as annoyed as that phrase made me.

"Right. Thanks for letting me know. I'll just sit and wait for Eric to finish up." I shrugged and went t turn around, only for his grip to increase further. I looked back at him and frowned. "Care to let go?"

His smirk faded and he focused in on my eyes very closely. "Come with me outside and I'll show you what you've been missing…"

I felt a tugging on my mind, like on Harry Potter when Dumbledore draws out a memory with his wand, and I didn't know what to do. I felt light-headed, as though I was going to pass out, and then…nothing.

People were hissing. The constant hissing that being associated with vampires became almost normal. I could hear things being splattered everywhere, and I felt a flick of something land on my cheek. This continued for a few more seconds before I heard a muted thud, as though something heavy had been dropped on the floor. The next thing I registered was that I felt cold, and there was a throbbing, yet excruciating, pain in my wrist. It was as though I'd broken it, and then it'd been stamped on several times. It didn't really matter how it happened - the problem was that it did. A crackling, throaty sound escaped my lips without my mind's consent, and I felt a bubbling sensation in the back of my throat. It felt like I was drowning. I coughed and spluttered, trying to get rid of the feeling, and it eventually subsided.

No sounds were being made now apart from my coughing. It was as though that noise was the only sound in the whole world. Everyone else was just…quiet. Peaceful.

The soothing silence was broken abruptly when I heard the clattering of heels and quiet thuds walking towards me, followed by various other footsteps. I vaguely wondered what was happening, who these people were, where I was, but all I could remember was the pain in my wrist and the now-gone silence. When I heard something that sounded like hisses begin, something popped into my head, a familiarity. I knew that sound. Yet, for the life of me, I couldn't place it. It brought the image of blonde and red hair to the forefront of my head, as well as black and red. Blood red.

My eyes felt lighter, then. Things were rushing back, like the fact that I could remember the hissing noise from before. I associated it with my mangled wrist. A voice in my head was telling me to open my goddamn eyes, and before I knew what was happening, small patches of light crept into my eyesight, surrounded by darkness.

I was laying down, looking up at the sky that held no stars. We were too close to the city to see any stars, and the lights from the building beside me were preventing me from seeing them, anyhow. My view was obstructed, however, by two faces that I could now place: Eric, and the Queen. Both of them had their fangs extended, a sign with made me slightly nervous, but neither of them looked particularly angry. If I had to place emotions, I'd say Eric was slightly concerned and Sophie-Anne was curious.

Out of nowhere, the Queen sighed. "Even when she's splattered in blood and broken, she still manages to be attractive. For a human, that is." She rolled her eyes at me, as though she couldn't believe my gall.

I switched my eyes to Eric when he made a non-committal grunt. His eyes were roaming over my body checking to see where I was injured.

"My wrist," I tried to get out. It was hiding beneath my leg at the moment, so he wouldn't have been able to see it. His eyes locked onto mine and I saw a little irritation in them. He clearly hadn't heard.

"Wrist," I said again, a little more clear this time. I tried to move it so he had an idea which one, and he looked at it.

_There we go._

His face remained impassive but I saw his eyes tighten a little and only because I was looking at them.

"What?" I croaked, not really knowing what was wrong with it. I only knew that it hurt like hell.

He didn't reply and inside I panicked a little more. Eric not having a smart remark was never good. I shut my eyes again and I felt the pull of sleep taking over, when I heard two voices snap, "Evelyn," and my eyes opened again.

"You might have a concussion. You need to stay awake," Eric told me, before nodding to Sophie-Anne. She nodded back with her arms folded delicately and she walked off into the club again. Suddenly, I was being picked up by Eric at vampire speed, him taking care to mind my wrist and the other places he'd valued as "injured". The next thing I knew, we were passing through the bar, which was now void of people. I heard two familiar voices shout my name, but I was pretty much out of it. The voices became names when they appeared in my line of sight: Sookie and Jessica. Both of them looked panicked and Jess had remnants of blood tears around her face. She looked pretty upset about something.

I registered being placed down on a long flat surface that wasn't Eric's couch in his office and for that I was thankful. I might've been a bit hazy right then, but I could still remember what had happened on that couch not long ago. I didn't know the specifics - I didn't know how long I'd been out in the parking lot.

"Sweetie," I heard and saw Sookie say, her voice cracking a little, "can you tell us what happened?"

Everyone stopped talking around me and I tried to clear my throat. I still had that drowning sensation going on which threw me off. "Some guy came up to me…he asked me to come outside and I remember thinking 'no' and I told him some smart-ass comment at first… but then somehow, I ended up doing just that." My voice was unbelievably hoarse as I spoke, not knowing how anyone could understand that, but clearly they did because Eric spoke up next.

"We dealt with him."

I looked over at him to find he was looking off into space, deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about, but then decided that ignorance is bliss and I probably didn't want to.

"He made a bit of a mess of you, however," Sophie-Anne said, sounding a little ticked off. Her fangs were still out and I knew she wasn't turned on - clearly I was bleeding.

"What do you mean?" I asked, since the only thing that hurt was my wrist. I concentrated on the other parts of my body and sure, I felt a little bumped and bruised, but nothing drastically hurt.

"He fed from you," Eric murmured, clearly not happy about this. "Violently."

The final word he said made me stomach lurch. He fed from me violently? What did that mean? I voiced my question to the group and everyone hesitated for a moment. Tired of the melodramatics, Queen Sophie-Anne sighed.

"A chunk of your wrist got bitten off, dear," she told me, annoyance in her voice. Evidently, she was still a little pissed off with Eric from before. That, or something else had wound her up when I was out.

I froze with what she said. A chunk had been bitten out of my wrist? Seriously? The thought turned my stomach around even more, and I thought I was going to throw up. I gagged, and Sookie and Jess took a step forward, as though they were going to do something, but I quelled it, not wanting to add to my list of pathetic-ness. I spluttered a little, before dying my dramatics to heavy breathing.

"My wrist's been bitten off?" My voice box protested against talking so loudly, making my words become muffled and cracked. I sounded like an old woman, and I didn't like it.

"Not completely," Jess said sympathetically. "Just a section."

I wasn't listening to her, though, as Eric had started talking to Sophie-Anne at the same time. "She's losing a lot of blood. We need to do something." He sounded pretty angry, and I wondered why.

The reason appeared when the Queen spoke after scoffing. "I'm not letting you give her your blood. You're not forming a bond."

"But Your Majesty-" he protested calmly but with a hint of anger.

She lunged for him, taking me by surprise, and slammed him up against the nearest wall. She started saying things to him that I couldn't hear, but it made me fear a little for Eric. I couldn't understand why they were talking about giving me blood… I didn't need their blood, I just needed a transfer. And a hospital.

I looked to Sookie. "Can't I just go to hospital, please?"

Sookie looked at me sympathetically and moved to wipe a piece of hair from my face. She opened her mouth to speak when we heard Godric's voice from across the bar.

"He was from Mississippi. All is cleared with Russell. He sends his regards," he announced, looking pointedly at Sophie-Anne. She nodded gratefully at him and he returned it, but frowned when he saw that she was holding his child prisoner in her hands. He quickly moved from the other side of the bar to where they were stood, and he placed his hand on Sophie-Anne's shoulder, whispering words I couldn't hear. She eventually let go of Eric, who slicked back his hair smoothly and shook out his jacket a little. I would've smiled if I wasn't slightly worried for my life.

I looked back at Sookie who answered my previous question. "We'd have to get the police involved… the vampire who did this is dead, Evie. It'd look bad on this area. A lot of bad things could happen to Eric." She looked up at him apprehensively, making sure she explained it properly. I looked over at him since he was now closer. He nodded at us, showing Sookie to be correct. As much pain as I was in, I didn't want Eric to lose his area.

"What can we do, then? I-" I coughed a little, trying to get rid of the scratchy voice, but it only made my throat burn even more. "-my wrist hurts like hell. I need to see someone." I paused, fear striking me as these words entered my thought process. "I don't want to die."

The words made me panic even more, considering the fact that while Eric and Sophie-Anne argued, I might die of blood loss. The thought wasn't encouraging.

"You won't die," Eric said, entirely sure of himself. He looked utterly torn, and I noticed that his wrist kept on going to his mouth as though he was going to bite it, only to do another thing, like slick his hair back or rub his chin. It seemed everyone was waiting for the Queen to decide what to do. Godric was still talking to her, and I wished I could hear. She was nodding every so often, then she would abruptly give him a look that clearly said, "as if." This happened a few times in the time I watched them.

The rest of us remained silent as they deliberated, apart from the odd cough every now and them from me. The pain in my wrist was getting worse, and I was beginning to feel other pains too, like in my ribs. It felt like one of them had been fractured or worse: broken. I stared at Eric the entire time Sophie-Anne and Godric chatted. He was very…_pretty_ to look at. It was a plus, as it distracted me from thinking, "Holy shit, I'm going to die." Instead, my thoughts were filled with, "Huh; I just had sex with this man," then having a victory dance in my head. _Yes, it distracted me plenty._

Finally, just as I'd started drifting back off to sleep - or what felt like sleep - Sophie-Anne and Godric sprung to life (well…sort of), and walked back over to where we stood. Sophie-Anne had her arms crossed and looked like a petulant child who'd just lost an argument. Godric smiled at his child, and spoke.

"Eric, you may give her your blood if you so choose."

Eric's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, before he appeared in front of me with blood oozing out of two holes in his wrist. I considered the idea that that disgusting, but then decided to stop being picky and drink.

So I did.

I wrapped my lips around it and began to suck. At first it tasted like blood does - coppery, metallic, just generally revolting - but after a while it began to taste relatively nice, rich and smooth. I noticed Eric's eyes fluttering closed after a while, in contentment, relief or arousal, but he eventually pulled away, murmuring something about "over-cooking me", but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was marveling at the sensation running around my body, electrical sparks setting off from the top of my head to my toes, focusing on the areas that hurt the most. My throat stopped feeling like I was drowning, and my wrist actually felt like it was being pulled back together. It was strange and … brilliant. Wonderful. I felt…_alive._

I closed my eyes as this sensation took over, relishing in it, completely content. When I reopened them, everyone had moved away from my eyesight. I frowned, as Eric had just been crouching there, and sat up. I got a slight head-rush from being laid down for so long, which threw me off slightly. I looked around to find everyone where they were before and Eric sat on a chair by my side. He looked bored, yet relieved. Clearly, the drama for the evening was over.

I heard Sophie-Anne sigh, "What a waste. You're lucky I respect Godric far more than you, Mr. Northman." She grumbled again, walking towards the exit. "Evelyn, even though you have the Viking's blood in you, do feel free to visit me. New Orleans. I've put my cell number in your's. Call me." And with that, she walked out the door into the night, her loyal minions following her.

I whispered a, "thank you" to her, as she had saved my life as well as Eric, and she whipped around to give me a soft smile that quickly turned into a seductive one. I found it highly odd that she, a Queen and an old vampire, had a cell. It didn't seem right. Then again, I knew Eric had one. Maybe it was how they regained their youth.

"How-" I started, frowning. I rethought my question. "Why did Sophie-Ann change her mind?" I asked anyone who would answer. I initially looked to Eric who threw a look at Godric. I trained my eyes on him as he shrugged.

"Sophie-Anne and I go back several centuries. She acts rashly most of the time, but I managed to make her see sense. If she did not let Eric give you his blood, she would have to assign somebody else to. She didn't want to give you her blood, as it is rare for Kings and Queens to do so, and she knew Bill's or Jessica's blood may not work as well. I offered to give you mine, but she knew it was similar to Eric's. In the end, she conceded."

I listened with the frown that always made an appearance when Godric spoke. His words were slow yet fast, and they always held meaning. I also frowned because I didn't understand why Sophie-Anne so easily went back on her words. She didn't seem like the sort of vampire to do so. I supposed Godric scared her a little with his age, and I assumed he had a large fan-base. He could've overruled her, perhaps, so she tried to appease him.

So I did what I usually did - I dumbly nodded my head, looking at Eric again. I thanked him, to which he nodded, and I also asked what had happened to me. It was Sookie who answered in his place.

"You were glamored, Evie. You know, the mind control thing that vampires can do? It doesn't work on me, but the vampire who attacked you glamored you into going outside with him." She looked at me sympathetically. I wondered why she couldn't be glamored but I could. _Sookie seemed to have everything going for her._

Eric picked up where she left off. "When I realized you were gone, I found you being…mauled by him in the parking lot. I instructed Pam to clear everyone out and call your cousin, and attacked him. He claimed he only did what he was doing because you smelt so delicious." His face turned murderous, but my face twisted into one of complete disgust. How un-evolved could you get? It sounded like he was a child - doing what he wants, only focusing on his id. It was repulsive. I swallowed, wondering what might've happened to me if Eric and Sophie-Anne hadn't have intervened.

_Don't. It's over. Don't think about it._

I exhaled deeply and nodded my head once. "It's over now. I'm okay, you're all okay. It's good." I nodded again to punctuate my words and to make myself believe them.

Sookie came closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, which spurred Jessica on too. The three of us had a special moment where everything was perfect, and then they pulled away, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're all right. I nearly shit myself when Sookie told me what happened!" Jessica exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Jessica!" Bill reprimanded. I'd forgotten he was there, but then I supposed he didn't have much to say in the situation before. We weren't that close, but I thought we probably should get to know each other better for Sookie's sake.

Jess rolled her eyes at her maker, mumbling, "You suck," under her breath as she walked away to slump on a chair opposite Eric.

Silence penetrated the congregation momentarily, before Godric spoke up.

"Its almost dawn. I should take my leave. I'm staying in a nearby hotel for now, Eric," he said, premeditating his child's questioning. "Thank you for your offering of accommodation. I shall return tomorrow night, before leaving for Dallas. It was nice to meet all of you." He smiled a little and nodded to Eric, saying something in the foreign language he'd used before. He walked by us to the door, stopping as he got to me.

"I very much enjoyed meeting you, Evelyn. I hope we will do so again." He inclined his head, and I reciprocated, telling him it was great to meet him too. Godric then walked out of the bar and into the night.

We all watched him until the door shut, and even then we all stared at the door for a moment before Eric spoke again.

"I will rest here for the day. Evie, you will stay with me."

I snapped my head the other way to look at him. "Why?" I demanded, slightly offended that he'd just ordered me around.

He looked at me meaningfully. "Because I said so."

I thought about arguing with him just for the sake of it, but I eventually sighed and climbed off the makeshift table.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to Sookie, Jess and Bill. They said their goodbyes to me - Sookie's and Jess's punctuated with hugs - and they walked out the same door so many others had walked out of tonight.

Before I could even turn back around, I felt Eric whiz behind me, slithering his hands over my hips and to my stomach, pulling me close against his body.

"Now, my lover," he murmured, dragging his nose along my neck where my jugular vein was, inhaling me, "where were we?"

* * *

**Ta-da! A new chapter without having to wait months for it. It's a miracle. Really. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope Evie doesn't seem too pathetic. I'm not too sure of my writing style here (it seems a bit off) but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. It's not as long as last time, but it's still 5000 words long. Pretty decent, no?**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter. I think I got back to those of you who I could, but those who hadn't signed in so I couldn't reply, thank you very much. :D**

**Thank you to all those who are still reading. I'm sad to say this story is drawing to a close soon, but I have been writing another one simultaneously for anyone who's interested. I've not wrote much, but it's got Godric and Eric in it. A lot. Although Eric doesn't come in for a while. Heh.**

**I apologise for any spelling errors/grammar errors, etc. I think I need a beta for my next story. Hm.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review, as they make my exam-filled life a lot better. Assuage my stress. :')**


	13. Aftermath

_**Really**_** nervous about posting this. Really. **

**Prepare to be, um, fluffed.**

* * *

It had been a week since the drama at Fangtasia. Going back to work at Merlotte's had been strange. It was calm, almost dull, there, and it felt weird knowing that no one besides those who were there knew of the attack. For that I was grateful. People around here had misconceived perceptions of vampires, and word quickly got around that I was associating myself with them outside of Bill Compton. If it hadn't have been for Eric's blood, his fang marks on my neck would not have healed so quickly, and people would have gossiped incessantly, judging me. Despite the fact that numerous people got killed in Bon Temps because of association with vampires _by a human_, locals were still nervous. Some were outright hostile. It didn't make sense to either me or Sookie, but not much did anymore.

But then there were those like Hoyt Fortenberry, who I'd grown to consider my friend, who didn't really care about vampires at all, especially after he'd met Jess. She'd come in one night, looking done-up and beautiful, and sat in my section. I'd chatted with her about what we could do that evening after I'd gotten off (we'd taken to doing something pretty much every night, even if it was just staying in and watching a movie) and gone off to warm up a TruBlood for her. Upon my return, I'd seen Hoyt sat opposite her and they were both flirting to a point where I didn't even bring her the drink. I didn't want to interrupt. Jess had gone out with him a few times, effectively putting an end to our nights out/in, and they were pretty much at the stage of "courting" as Bill so nicely put it. I was pretty sure they'd fucked, but I'd heard nothing from Jessica about it so I couldn't be sure, and it wasn't any of my business anyway.

Sookie seemed fine in the transition from captive of the Fellowship to barmaid in Bon Temps. She woke early, brewed the coffee, waited until I awoke at around midday to run errands, and plastered a large smile on her face as she worked. When we went home in the evenings, she always looked pleased at the sight of Bill and she never mentioned anything troubling her. It almost seemed too good to be genuine, but I'd asked Bill if she was okay and he'd said she seemed great. I'd left it be for the time being, not wanting to intrude, and put her upbeat behavior down to a wonderful rebound complex.

Merlotte's was close to closing, what with it being so early in the morning, which meant my shift was finished. I cleared up the last of the empty glasses that were scattered around the tables making the place look untidy. In actuality, it was incredibly clean, as Sam, Sookie, Tara, Arlene and I had cleaned it meticulously that very morning. After I'd wiped the tables clean and the bar looked as it did earlier, I said my goodbye's to Sam, Arlene and Lafayette, who hadn't stopped talking to me about how different I looked recently. I knew it was because of Eric's blood, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Gossip spread too quickly, and I didn't want to give the Bon Temp gossipers any more ammunition.

I walked out of the bar, heading towards my Baby. I unlocked her and started to get in when I heard the horridly familiar whooshing sound.

I spun and was surprised to see Pam stood there with her arms folded and looking incredibly bored.

"Hello, Evelyn," she said, her voice still dry but not as sarcastic as when we'd first met. Over the last week, I'd spent a fair bit of time over at Fangtasia, mainly because that was where Jessica always wanted to go. Something told me she was secretly only telling me to go because she enjoyed seeing Eric and I together, but I didn't really mind what her motives were. Whenever we were there, Eric usually left his 'throne' and…_spent time _with me in his office. Three days after the drama at his bar, a random vampire had looked at me a way he didn't like, so he'd taken to making sure he ripped something of mine, or made my hair an irreparable, or touched my skin excessively and gave me copious amounts of his blood so everyone could smell I was his. No vampire looked at me now, besides Pam, Bill Jessica and Eric. My vampire lover was particularly pleased about this.

Because of my excess time over at Fangtasia and my time with Eric, it meant Pam and I had formed a sort of…friendship over the last seven days (well, nights). It wasn't so much of a friendship than it was a mutual agreement - she'd tolerate me and I would tolerate her interruptions of Eric and I.

"Hey, Pam," I replied, smiling a little. I shut the door of the Ferrari, leaning on the side comfortably. She started walking incredibly slowly towards me, eying me up and down.

"My, I can see why Eric is so attached to those who work at this…place. The uniform is delicious." She eyed Merlotte's disdainfully, before turning back to look at my legs.

I frowned at what she'd said. 'Those' sounded pretty plural. As in more than one. As in not just me.

The jealously that rolled throughout my body at that moment surprised even me. I knew I wasn't going to keep Eric entertained for a long period of time, and I was simply enjoying my time with him at the moment. Still, the green monster rolled through me, gnawing at everything in sight. Eric could at least have the decency to fuck someone who I didn't work with.

_Who the hell do you think you're talking about? It's _Eric.

Pam smirked at my lack of response, then made an 'o' shape with her mouth and mumbled, "Oh, I've said too much," before proceeding to smirk again.

I matched her smirk and told her, "I'm glad you did. Is there a reason you're here Pam?"

"Yes," she drawled. "My Master has sent me to bring you to Fangtasia for the evening. He told me I should give you a warning that there will be other important vampires there." She looked at her fingernails, as though bored, as I processed this information. He wanted me there, in the presence of important vampires? How did that figure? What had I done?

A small part of me squealed, _why doesn't he bring one of his other Merlotte's catches? _But I soon realized the immaturity of that, and I shook it away with an internal huff.

I sighed, knowing I really had no choice but to go. "Right. Well, do you want me now?"

She raised her eyes, and I knew what was coming.

Her fangs slid down and she leered slightly at me. "Was that an offer?"

I rolled my eyes. I'd walked straight into that one.

"Funnily enough, Pam, no it wasn't. Let me rephrase - does Eric want me at Fangtasia _now_?"

She put her fangs away, and laughed once. "How sad for me. Yes, E, Eric wants you now."

"I don't have anything to wear." It was weak, I knew that. But after working a nine hour shift on an especially busy night I really wasn't in the mood for any more vampire weirdness. I couldn't handle it - not tonight.

"Oh no," she said monotonously, before gesturing to her car. "Thank God Eric planned ahead."

That was how I ended up outside Fangtasia, dressed in a black dress that had small colored stitching to shake it up a bit. Pam had even brought me some black heels that I could barely walk in they were that high, yet I knew that I still wouldn't be as tall as Eric. She'd done my make up once we were in the parking lot. All in all, I understood that tonight, I didn't get a voice - I was for show. I sighed as Pam strode ahead of me, and walked into the club. I moaned about the heels as I tottered behind her, complaining at why she couldn't have brought me ones with a smaller heel. I looked up from the now faraway floor to see Eric sat not on his throne like I'd expected, but at a regular table by the stage. In his throne sat a man with dark brown hair, coiffed to perfection, who had a large smile on his face as we walked in.

"This must be Evelyn," the man boomed, and I fidgeted uncomfortably at his mention of my name.

I smiled tightly, and nodded once, looking from him to Eric, who looked straight back at me. My smile disappeared as I looked at him, replacing it with a frown and a glare. I wasn't happy with him. Not at all. Not only did he practically drag me here, dressing me up, but the previous jealously was making a full comeback, only it had developed into anger, too. When he smirked slightly, I knew that he could feel what I was feeling - that bothered me.

"Evie," he called, his voice the same deep murmur I'd gotten somewhat used to, "this is Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi."

I paused. I didn't know the protocol for meeting royalty, and Sophie-Anne surely didn't count, as I'd met her during an argument. The King seemed to be exceptionally jolly for someone so high up, and I wondered if all Vampire Royals had some sort of personality dysfunction, as all of them seemed to be out of place in the vampire world.

I bowed my head awkwardly at him, lowering my eyes only momentarily before looking him dead in the eye. He returned my greeting with another warm smile before standing up.

"So this is what caused the trouble," he drawled, his accent different to Sookie's, but still having a twang to it.

I sort of got defensive when he suggested that I was trouble (this was coming from a vampire). I balked and opened my mouth to say something back to him that wasn't rude, but wasn't exactly polite either. Luckily - lucky, because I was sure my "insolence" would not go over well with the King - Eric answered for me.

"She is what the vampire wanted, yes."

I shot him a grateful smirk, one that he returned slightly. I was glad he had defended me, sort of, since he hadn't said that I was causing the trouble. I wanted to hug him right then.

"Well," Russell declared, looking me up and down. I fidgeted nervously under his stare. "She is very pretty."

The room was quiet for a few beats, and Russell looked around at Eric for some confirmation.

The blonde vampire looked over at me, smirked so subtly I almost missed it, and replied, "Indeed she is," very slowly.

I narrowed my eyes at his obvious attempt to get me hot and flustered and it would have worked had I not been actually quite fearful of this powerful vampire King's unexpected arrival. He just smirked back, still his usual cocky self, and I broke our eye contact with a shake of my head at his behavior.

"Well," I said cautiously, moving towards the bar, "thanks. I guess."

I walked around the opposite side of the bar, and looked to Eric for permission, holding up the tequila. He nodded his head with an amused expression, watching me intently as I poured myself two shots, throwing them back concurrently. I shivered slightly as the alcohol burnt down my throat and through my chest, feeling as though it was warming my very heart. I smiled when I'd placed the glasses in the pile to be cleaned, and I leant on the bar with my arms in front of me.

"You summoned me, Eric," I deadpanned, not happy.

He grinned again, as did the King, sitting forward and leaning on the table where he sat, unconsciously mirroring my body language.

"It was more of an urgent request," he told me, skirting around why I was here.

I gave him a skeptical look, before saying, "cut to the chase, Northman."

As Eric smirked once more at my no-bullshit attitude, Russell Edgington laughed loudly a few times before motioning to me.

"I like her," he told Eric who only glanced at the King once before turning his gaze back at me. He said nothing.

I looked to the King also, not knowing what to say, before resting my eyesight on the table in front of me. I raised them again to look at Eric expectantly.

"The King simply wanted to meet you. You were, after all, what the vampire from his Kingdom wanted." His voice took on a malicious tone at the mention of that vampire while it only made a chill run down my spine, thinking what could've happened.

_No, _I told myself. _Nope, not thinking of that_.

I nodded my head and breathed, "Ah."

"I do apologize, my dear, for the…_inconvenience_ he caused," the King drawled, his accent becoming more and more pronounced.

Although a part of me wanted to snap, "So you should," I knew that wouldn't be wise. If Eric had given up his throne to this man, he was evidently something special.

So I smiled. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

He grinned as though he knew that to be true and an awkward silence settled over the room. I had nothing to say, Eric wasn't the sort to fill silence with unnecessary talk and the King didn't seem like he was either. It was left to the blonde in the doorway to do something.

"I can see why you like the… _selection_ from the shifter's bar, Eric," Pam drawled, a knowing smirk on her face. "The uniform is simply delightful."

Quicker than I would've noticed, Eric's head turned to glare at his progeny, and she shrugged it off with a playful grin. Eric sent me a look that was blank but he swiftly turned to face the King again.

"Your majesty, Godric sends his apologies that he cannot be here tonight."

Russell waved his hand as if it was nothing, and I felt like I was the only one who noticed that Eric didn't give any reason as to why Godric was AWOL. I supposed Godric didn't need a reason.

"That's fine, Mr Northman. Now, unfortunately I have other business here in Louisiana that I need to see through before I leave. I apologize once again for my subject's manners." He stood up, causing Eric to do the same and me to stand up straight almost subconsciously, before the King of Mississippi strode out of the bar. His minions quickly followed him with the grace of a dancer and suddenly there were only three of us left in Fangtasia.

I scoffed and shook my head, pouring another tequila. "Manners? Asshole."

* * *

It seemed that news traveled as quickly in Shreveport as it did in Bon Temps. As soon as the sign was put up outside that Fangtasia would be opening from midnight, all it took was one person who hadn't heard it was shut to arrive and text everyone they knew. So by half past twelve, the bar was full of humans and vampires alike, all wanting to have a great time. Eric was on "throne duty" that night, and although I begged him to let me go home, he insisted I stay until dawn despite how tired I was. He sat me next to him on his dais, him observing everyone with a keen eye and me slumped in the chair sulking. The heels Pam had given me were discarded carelessly on the floor beside me, so I was just sat curled up on the seat, glaring at them. It seemed that my presence did not defer the humans who wanted Eric to bite them. In the time I put up with sitting on that chair, I counted thirty-one humans approach him. With each one he took an interest, leading them on to believe he would indeed acquiesce to their desires. The first time he did it, I was ashamed to admit that I got jealous and told the confident girl to "fuck off," before proceeding to slump again. Eric had laughed at that, before shooing the girl away with a flick of his fingers. After that, for every girl that he entertained, I couldn't tell whether he was actually interested in them or whether he was just trying to provoke me. Either way, by the thirtieth person, I was at my wits end. So when the blonde girl with an impressive tan approached him, swaying her hips as though her life depended on it, I snapped. _It's what any girl in my situation would do. _

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, I stood up, grabbed the shoes and turned to Eric. "Fuck this. If you won't let me leave I'm going to your office while you continue to eye-fuck every woman in this room."

I stomped down the few stairs that elevated the platform, barging past the now speechless girl and charged my way left to his office. Just as I reached out to open the door a body got in the way. From the black tank-top, I knew who it was before I even looked up.

"Jealous, Evie?" He asked me, a smile evident in his voice.

I looked up and gave him an 'are you kidding me?' stare. "This coming from the man who marks his territory every time anyone even looks my way. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Answer the question, Evelyn," he told me, his voice sterner but still holding a certain entertained quality.

"Answer mine," I growled, trying to reach around him to get to the door. Eric grabbed my arm and dragged me into his office at supernatural speed, shoving me up against the door like he had done numerous times before.

"I asked you first," he mumbled, starting to kiss up and down my neck. I got lost in the sensation of the feel of his lips on my skin but when I heard the click of his fangs emerging, I slapped him away.

"What are you, eight?" I closed my eyes for a moment trying to get rid of the tingling sensation running through my body. I heard his gravelly laugh right next to my ear and I knew he was close to me again.

"Answer, Evelyn. Are you jealous?" I heard him inhaling as though smelling me, and I felt his nose touch my neck only a little, but it was enough for me to erupt in goosebumps.

I sighed in defeat. I was tired of playing this game - I wanted to know what happened after the game had finished. "Just a little," I admitted reluctantly. I could almost feel the smile against my skin. "But you're jealous too." I swallowed nervously, not knowing his what reaction would be.

I felt him become as still as a statue, his smile instantly leaving his face. He pulled away and walked towards his desk, rummaging around bits of paper.

"I don't get jealous," he told me firmly, his voice resonating throughout the room. "You mean nothing to me in the long-run."

I bobbed my head. "Maybe," I allowed, knowing this to be true. "But in the short term? You care. Even if it's just a little bit."

He continued to search his desk for something I thought didn't exist, and he still refused to look at me.

"Don't flatter yourself," he mumbled, his voice hard and soft all at once. It was strange - he spoke like a whisper but his voice still managed to be a hard and as cold as stone.

Although his tone of voice suggested I drop it, some stupid part of me continued. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved me the other week. If you didn't, you wouldn't rub yourself all over me to make sure no other vampires try anything with me. If you di-"

I didn't get to finish, however, because I was pushed up against the wall with a Viking's forearm cutting off my oxygen supply. I spluttered against him, trying in vain to get him to let go. His fangs were out, this time out of anger, and he looked…well, he looked _furious._

"You are my _entertainment_ for this week. Don't think you're any different," he spat at me.

His gaze was so unwavering and so intense that I had to avert my eyes to look at the wall behind him. I knew it was irrational of me to think I'd change Eric and his ways, but I also knew that he had to give a shit about me to keep me around. Besides, I told myself, he wouldn't get this defensive if he really was indifferent. Right?

Every fiber of my body was telling me to snap at him and storm out, to never talk to him again, to make him pay for the things he'd said.

But I was tired of running. I was fed up of playing this ridiculous game with him. I didn't know how I wanted it to end, but I knew that it wouldn't be a perfect ending. Life wasn't perfect. I knew we wouldn't be together forever, probably not even for a significant period. Yet I just wanted to…be around him.

I looked back at the vampire in front of me. I didn't think he was particularly mad at me… I thought he was just…mad. I guess it must suck sometimes being alive forever.

I forced myself to stop struggling and to soften my facial features. When I did and I just looked at him, not angry, not scared, he lowered his arm slowly. He kept his face close to mine as he snarled at me, his fangs bared like he was about to enter a fight.

So instead of storming out of the office, I rolled my eyes and kissed the asshole.

He seemed to remain frozen and angry as I pressed my lips against his. When he realized what I was doing, he pushed me away as though disgusted. I felt my face drop a little as the rejection sunk in. He really didn't care at all. I thought he might care some but apparently not. He was cold inside.

I felt the tears starting to build in my eyes although I tried with all my might to get them to disappear. It wasn't the end of the world - what the hell did I expect?

Just as I'd turned around slowly to head for the door - not running, just leaving - he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, and _he_ kissed _me_. It was soft and gentle, nothing like it usually was. It was filled with the things neither one of us would say aloud - that we actually did give a shit about each other.

I wanted to pull away, to embarrass him like he'd just done to me, but I couldn't bring myself to. This was just what we did - we fought, we'd make up and then we'd fight again. It would be that way. And for some strange, wild reason… I was fine with that.

* * *

**And that's the last chapter, except for the epilogue.**

**Shorter chapter, yes, but still 4000 long. The epilogue was originally included in it, making it one long chapter, but I felt it would be better as an epilogue. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm worried about it, I won't lie to you.**

**Anyway, epilogue next.**

**OH - and if anyone wants to follow me on Twitter, I now have one! Link is on my profile. :)**


	14. Epilogue

**Nervous again. Eeeeek. **

**Er, more fluff? I'm a sucker for 'happy endings'.**

* * *

_One month later._

* * *

"You don't have any right to do that!" I yelled, pacing around the living room, fuming.

"I have every right!" He told me right back, not shouting, but firmly, on the verge on anger.

I let out a bitter laugh. "What, because 'I'm your's'? Spare me."

He had me up against the wall - that had become a regular thing - before I could even blink. "You _are_ mine," he growled at me, glancing to the bite marks on my neck as though to prove his point.

"You're such a dick," I spat at him.

"And you're a bitch," he refuted and then he kissed me hard. His lips were almost bruising on mine, but some twisted part of me liked it. He hoisted my legs up around his waist and I wrapped them around him to pull him closer.

We were so lost in the moment that I didn't hear the door open or the footsteps entering.

"God, you two, get a room," I heard my cousin's voice say, sounding revolted.

I smiled reluctantly against his mouth but refused to open my eyes. I didn't want this to end…not just yet. Thankfully, neither did the Viking vampire who I was quite firmly wrapped around, so the next thing I felt was a blast of air followed by a bed underneath me. I opened my eyes to find that we were in my room, on my bed, Eric hovering over me, grinning a fanged grin.

"Just incase you don't fully understand the stipulations that come with being mine," he told me, "let me refresh your memory."

I laughed at his serious expression. "It's okay Eric, I remember them very well…"

He leant down to scrape my neck with his fangs, licking his favorite spot in preparation. "Clearly you don't. Number one…"

I rolled my eyes and simply let him get this over with.

"Giving your phone number to boys at the shifter's bar is against the rules… as is leading them on." He moved to the other side of my neck, not bothering to look at me when he crossed over. "Coming to _my_ bar smelling of another male is also against the rules." He paused as though thinking. "I think that's everything we haven't already covered."

I sighed. "Does this mean that you can't converse with other women?"

I felt his menacing chuckle vibrate through me since he was on top of me. Only Eric Northman could make a laugh sound menacing. He chose not to answer, instead opting to plant kisses around my neck and down over my collar bones, scraping my skin with his fangs so that they were marked but the skin wasn't broken.

"Well?" I demanded.

He looked up at me then. "You would make an excellent vampire someday."

I sighed at his diversion; I knew I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. I shot him a skeptical look. "Oh really?" I asked him dubiously. I thought I'd actually make the worst vampire in existence.

"You're strong-willed enough to be one. You're not scared of petty things like most humans are. You can be ruthless when you want to be."

I laughed at his description. "Liar."

He looked up at me once more before grinning. He quickly worked his way back up to where he started, licking his preferred area once more before I felt his fangs plunge themselves into my neck. The breath I had in me left in one sudden exhale, and my breathing quickened as he began to drink.

It seemed I was now like Pavlov's dog - Eric being Pavlov. Whenever he bit me, it felt beyond good, almost like my body knew what was coming next.

And Eric was never one to disappoint.

Later that night, we were laid in my bed, neither one of us moving. Just laid there on our sides, looking at each other. It was probably the least Eric-like thing we'd ever done, and it was probably the most romantic our _relationship_ (of sorts) would get. The moon was the only source of light as it flooded through the window, lighting up our bodies that were currently not clothed. The only sounds I could hear were the television downstairs (Sookie and Jessica were watching some chick-flick according to Eric) and the crickets outside. We were…peaceful.

"Did you mean what you said about me being a good vampire?" I whispered to him, not wanting to ruin the quiet. My voice was nearly silent, but I was sure he heard me. It was a perk of being a vampire.

"I did," he muttered, his eyes focusing only on mine. I'd have expected them to be looking over at me naked like he used to, but it seemed we'd progressed to the stage where we both knew each other's bodies pretty well. He would obviously know more of mine, since he had a vampire memory and vampire eyesight, but that didn't mean I didn't try to memorize his. I knew this wouldn't last much longer - hell, I was surprised we'd lasted this long - and I wanted to commit him to memory. I also knew that if he was so inclined, he could erase my memory of him when he was done with me, but I couldn't see why he would.

Over the last month or so, we'd become something more than just lovers, or at least I'd like to think so. I considered him to be my friend, which was…weird. If I was being honest with myself, I saw him as being so much more than just my friend but I didn't want to put myself through the torture it would be: loving someone who wasn't able to love you back. Some part of me knew that if he really tried, Eric would be able to love me but I didn't think that Eric was that sort of person. So I'd deny my love for him because I wasn't stupid enough to believe he'd reciprocate it.

Yet I was content with being as we were. I think he considered me as more than just "entertainment" also, which made me overjoyed. He'd seemed to have found a reason to keep me around and who was I to dispute that?

I hummed in response. "I'll think about it," I half-joked.

He grinned to the dark. I smiled back before shutting my eyes since I was really quite tired.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," I pointed out, my words only just intelligible since they'd been broken by a yawn. I kept my eyes closed as I didn't envision him answering; I just wanted to remind him that I hadn't forgotten.

Just as I was drifting off, I heard him quietly reply, "I haven't drank from anyone since I saved you at Fangtasia."

Well, _that_ made my eyes open.

"What?" I breathed, not believing him. "Really?" And then, because I just couldn't help it, I smiled. It was a smile of hope, of joy and…well, I felt a little proud of myself. And my blood.

He nodded and grinned back a little. "Don't get cocky."

I forced myself to stop smiling, but my cheeks still ached from my covered smile.

I shut my eyes again, knowing that I really shouldn't press the matter, but I was forced to open them again when I felt the bed moving. I saw Eric getting up and searching for his clothes. While it was great to just stand and admire him, I didn't get why he was leaving.

I sat up, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Fangtasia," he told me, pulling his t-shirt on. He didn't look at me, but I knew it wasn't out of anger.

I shrugged, but I remembered he couldn't see it. "Okay?"

Once he'd finished getting dressed, he appeared in front of me on the bed, right in my face.

"Work for me," he demanded.

I froze. "Sorry?"

"As a bartender. Quit working for the shifter."

My mouth was slightly agape and a frown was etched on my face. "Wait…where the hell's this come from?"

"I've been considering it for a while. If you work for me, I don't have to worry about who or what is wasting your time. I can keep an eye on you there."

I scoffed. "You mean baby-sit me?"

He gave me a lop-sided smirk. "That would be Pam's job. I'd just watch you from afar."

I paused. Was I actually considering this? What about Sam? "Eric, I can't just quit my job. Sam's been so good to me and I-"

He interrupted me by standing up and walking to the window. "I've already negotiated with your boss the arrangements. You start at Fangtasia tomorrow night."

He made to open the window and leave but I was having none of that. He just couldn't…_do that._

"You what?" I shouted, running to get up and stop him. Thankfully he'd paused and I could wedge myself between him and the window. I was out of breath slightly from moving so quickly, and his eyes raked me up and down. I was still naked and I was now pressed against a glass pane. Great. "Eric, you can't just make me quit my job! I like working there!"

He looked at me as though he couldn't understand why I was protesting this. "You'll like working for me more."

My eyebrows shot up at that. I was about to remind him that we never got along when he grabbed my upper arms, lifted me up like I was a toy and dropped me back onto the bed.

"We'll discuss you becoming a vampire tomorrow night. Be at the bar for half past seven."

"Eric-" I started, ready to shout at him for even thinking he could do this, when something else he said caught my eye. "As if I'd be able to put up with you _forever_."

He grinned at that as he placed a foot on the low window edge. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Evie."

"You suck," I moaned at him, slumping back onto the bed.

I heard him laughing and I looked up to see him floating outside my window.

"Only you," he smirked. Then he had the audacity to wink at me as he flew off to Fangtasia.

I groaned as I let my head flop back onto the bed and muttered to myself, "I'll never hear the end of this."

* * *

**That's all, folks! Although I'm still a bit unsure about how I've ended it. Is there such a thing as a second epilogue? **

**Now, I'm sure you've noticed that I've left this story open ended. I did this because at some point, I might like to write a sequel to it. However, as I'm planning to be quite busy for a while, I might not. Therefore, it's open to much interpretation and you can envision for yourselves how you'd like the story to continue. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I can't see this story leading anywhere else. I wrote this not to show that Eric can love, but to see what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, if you will. I wrote this without having her turn into a vampire and without having him fall madly in love, because I can't imagine Eric ever professing his love to anyone, especially not a meek human. At least not in this story and not this quickly. That's not to say that Eric doesn't feel anything for Evie. In fact, I envision him to be quite attached to her as he wouldn't suggest turning her if he didn't want to keep her around. He likes her and her company, he just doesn't want to admit it. But hey, that's just my opinion. Please, if you think otherwise, don't let me stop you. :)**

**I feel I've fulfilled the aim of this story, and I'm happy with it (except how I've ended it. Unsure, as previously stated.)**

**Thank you to all those people who have stuck with this story. I know my updates were few and far between yet you made it to the end. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.**

**Thank you also to those who've written wonderful reviews that make me smile and almost burst with joy. If it wasn't for all of you encouraging me, letting me know that you were enjoying it, I probably wouldn't have gotten past chapter three. If that. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to leave a comment, even if you only did so once and it was only a sentence. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**I'm going to stop talking now. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story and this chapter. If you did, or if you didn't, a review would be great. :)**

**~_ohgeekyone _x**

**PS. My next True Blood story - that might not be up for a while since I'm holidaying and it's my birthday in a few days - will be a LOT longer than this. I'm preparing for it to be a full blown epic. Seriously. If anyone wants to know the basic gist of it (maybe even beta it), please either leave it in a review or PM me. I'd like to know people's views on it. J**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**UPDATE 2**:

As promised, I'm here to inform you a new story has been posted. Once again it is Eric/OC (I don't like Sookie Stackhouse much in the show, I won't lie) and I'm planning it to be a long one to fill time until season 4 is on our screens.

I hope you enjoy the new story if you choose to read it. :)

_~ohgeekyone_

_

* * *

_

**UPDATE:**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know the state of my next story (in case you're interested): it's been put on hold.

But there's a perfectly good reason - as I was browsing through some stories on here, I found one that had been posted while I was on holiday that has almost the exact same storyline as mine. (I might just point out that it has hundreds of reviews already, so clearly some people initially thought it sounded like a good story. If that's any consolation :) - it helped me, ha.) Therefore, I feel as though it wouldn't be fair to the author whose mind is similar to mine if I posted my story.

So now I need to become inspired with another plot line, invent some characters, think about how it would plan out etc - the usual story writing process.

I'm sorry if I've disappointed any of you - it wasn't my intention, but I wouldn't like it if someone copied my plot, so I won't do it to anyone else. Hopefully I'll invent something soon and post. I'll re-post this chapter with another update when it's up.

On another note, thank you very much to everyone who read or reviewed the last few chapters. I'm so glad you liked it. :)

~_ohgeekyone_ x

PS - I hope everyone is enjoying S3 as much as I am. I adore Russell Edgington (especially after the end of ep.9), and my love for Pam and Eric has only grown.


End file.
